What's Done in the Dark
by Brittanyismyunicorn
Summary: Quinn and Rachel are in a relationship, but Quinn is cheating on Rachel with Santana and gets pregnant. What will Quinn do? will she even keep the baby? Quinntana/Faberry. Now Complete
1. Chapter 1: Two wrongs dont make a right

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot and a few characters. if i did own glee Naya Rivera would be half naked all the time ;) ****

**A/N: Okay so this is just an idea i had and i dont know if i'll continue it so you guys should let me know. and its G!P rachel and Santana and this firt chap does contain Smut.**

**Summary: Rachel, Quinn, Santana, ANd Brittany are all living in New York. Quinn and Rachel have been together for 6 years but have been having problems. Quinn starts cheating on Rachel and gets pregnant by Santana. **

"Uh…Oh fuck!" I moan. Oh my god she feels so good.

"Oh, go faster…Faster!" I scream out and she speeds up her pace

"Mmm…God! Quinn you're so fucking tight!" she moans. She keeps pumping and I feel myself getting closer to orgasm. She slides her hand down my back and into my head. She grips my hair and pulls while the pumps into me harder.

"Fuck! Baby. You love it when I fuck you like this don't you?" She says. I moan as she slaps my ass.

"I asked you a question!" she screams. And then grips my hips and pulls me back into her going even deeper than before.

"Yes! Yes! I love it when you fuck me like this."

"Yeah I know you do. Cuz you're such a fucking slut. Aren't you?" she says and slaps my ass again

"Yes I'm a slut!"

"Whose slut are you?" she says as she reaches around to pinch my clit and I scream out

"Fuck! Yes Santana! I'm yours Oh God only yours!" I scream and she pulls my hair again

"You love my cock don't you?"

"Yes God! I love it! You fill me up so good baby!"

"Fuck!" she screams out as she orgasms. I bite my lip trying to hold in my scream as I orgasm as well. She slumps over on to my back and kisses my neck. Then she pulls out and lies on her back next to me on the bed. I stretch my legs out and lie on my stomach next to her. We lay there for a while trying to catch our breath

"That…was…wow." She says and I laugh and move closer to her. I throw my arm over her stomach and lay my lead on her shoulder.

"Yeah." I say and she kisses my forehead

"Is it cool if I go take a shower?" she asks and I nod.

"Cool. As soon as I can feel my legs again, I'll go do that." She says chuckling and I laugh too. We laid there for a while and I traced lazy patterns over her stomach and she stroked my hair until she actually did get up to take a shower. And I stared at her perfect ass the as she walked out of the room.

I looked at the clock and I see it's almost time for me to go back to work. Santana and I started these lunch time sex meetings a few months ago. We always would have lunch together because we don't work far from each other and take our breaks at the same time. Then one day she said she'd cooked a lasagna and I wanted some so we went back to her place and…it just kinda happen and its been happening ever since.

I roll over on my stomach and put my arms under the pillow. I sigh contentedly and lie there until I hear my phone go off. I groan and move so I can grab it off of the nightstand by my bed.

"Hello" I say

"_Hey baby."_

"Hey Rach. What's up?" I say getting up and throwing on some sweats

"_Oh nothing. I just called because I was thinking about you."_ She says and I walk into my kitchen to make some coffee for Santana and I.

"Oh babe, that's so sweet. So what are you doing?"

"_I'm just on break. The director needed to talk to some of the actors. What are you doing? I hear the shower. Are you at home?" _She asks and I felt my heart stop for a second before I said

"Oh yeah I came home to grab some papers for the boss. S is here and that's why you hear the shower. She…uh had the day off and she wanted to meet for lunch like always but I told her I had to go home and she tagged along. And you know when she comes here it's like her house so she does whatever." I say laughing slightly and I hear her laugh as well.

"_Yes Santana sure does know how to make herself at home. Well don't be late getting back to work." _She says and I feel Santana come behind me and snake her hands around my waist and she kisses my shoulder

"Hey Rach." She says into the phone

"_Tell Santana I said hello. But I have to go okay. I'll be home later, love you" _She says and hangs up before I can even respond. I sigh and Santana puts her chin on my shoulder.

"You don't know when she's coming home do you?" she asks and I shake my head. She turns me around and pushes my back against the counter and pecks my lips.

"It'll get better, as soon as she finishes her play, it'll go back to normal and then you two can be that disgustingly happy couple again." She says rolling her eyes and smirking and I nod my head.

This situation is so fucked up. I mean I'm cheating on my girlfriend and Santana is acting like it doesn't even matter. But I feel like I'm dying inside from the guilt. Rachel and I have been together for 6 years. And yes we've had our problems like any other couple but we kept trying. But lately she's just been so distant and I barley get to see her because of this fucking play she's working on. It's an off Broadway show but she's always gone and when she's here she's too tired to do anything but sleep. I don't know, I guess I just felt neglected and lonely and Santana was there…and…Ugh I can't justify this. I'm just a horrible person for doing this to Rachel. As soon as I feel a little lonely I go and cheat. But not only do I just go and cheat, no I go and cheat with Santana.

The girl incapable of settling down. After she and Britt broke up our freshman year in college she hasn't had a steady relationship. And she's fine with that. She just has her random hook ups, her booty calls, and me. She just isn't the relationship type, but sometimes I wish she was. I mean I love Rachel, I do but our relationship seems like more of a friendship and she cheated on me.

Rachel changed since we lived in Lima. Britt, San and I moved out here together. San went to Columbia. I went to NYU and Britt went to Julliard. And that's how we saw Rachel again but we didn't see her until our sophomore year. Britt ran into her around campus and invited her to hang out with us. When I saw her I was stunned because that little argyle, school girl skirt wearing girl I knew was gone. She was a sexy sophisticated, well dressed woman. She didn't speak in paragraphs…often anymore. She was always confident and that never changed, but there was something that just attracted me to her.

I asked her out and that's how it's started. But while we were together in our first year she cheated on me three times. We worked through it but its been hard for me to trust her after that.

Sometimes I tell myself I'm doing this because she cheated on me but… I know that's not true. I know it's not true because I would cheat with anyone but Santana. I'm in love with her and I have been for a while. I just never had a chance because she was so in love with Britt so I tried to move on and as soon as I got with Rachel she and Britt broke up. And I was so in love with Rachel I hadn't thought about Santana so it was ok. But when I found out Rachel cheated on me the first time I never looked at her the same and I found myself wanting Santana again, but I couldn't leave Rachel. It's like my heart was torn in two.

I was finally pulled out of my thoughts by a vibrating on my leg. What the hell? I look at Santana and she takes her hand and puts it in her pocket and pulls out her cell phone.

"Santana Lopez." She answers. I don't know why she does that when she answers her cell phone. Santana runs her own business selling her own make up and she does incredibly well for a twenty-five year old. But she has a business cell phone and her normal one but she always sounds professional when she answers them both.

"Oh hey Britt…yeah it's me Santana…oh nothing I'm just at Quinn's…okay, yeah I'll meet you there in 20 minutes…ok bye" then she hangs up.

She and Britt are still friends. Britt has a boyfriend name Michael, they've been together for 3 years. He's a nice guy and he treats her right so I like him. She and Santana broke up when they realized they were just better as friends

"That was Britt, she wants me to come down to her studio to help her figure out the how she wants to the construction workers to expand it so I gotta go." She says and gives me another kiss.

"Call me later ok?" she says leaving and I nod

I go take a quick shower and go back to work. I work for the owner of a huge fashion magazine. I know it sounds crazy but the owner is none other than Kurt Hummel. Yes I said Kurt Hummel. It's crazy. He came to New York, went to school for design and he was designing clothes that women were wearing on runways in Paris. Now he has nationwide boutiques and he runs his own magazine.

He's an awesome boss and it isn't like _The Devil Wears Prada _kinda thing. Everyone is doing well for themselves. I'm only working for Kurt part time and I work at a law firm part time. They have me doing paper work and I never get any real cases so I want to start my own firm.

When I get back to the building I go to his office.

"Hey Quinn, I just got off of the phone with Rachel. So how was your 'lunch break' with Santana?" he asked and he actually did use air quotes. He knows about Santana and I because one time I accidentally called him and he…well he heard us having sex. Even though he is still good friends with Rachel he knows about how Rachel cheated on me and he just decided to stay out of it.

"It was fine." I say and I can't help but blush because ever since that day he likes to have fun teasing me about it.

He was about to speak when the door opened

"Hey Honey- Oh hi Quinn" Blaine says as he comes into the office. He goes to kiss Kurt and whispers something in his ear that makes Kurt blush.

"Umm Quinn would you excuse us…we umm… I have some important things to tend to with Blaine." He says and I smirk and shake my head but leave to go to my desk and laugh to myself when I look back to see Blaine rush to close the door and blinds.

The day went pretty fast and then it was time for me too leave. I was in the middle of hailing a cab when I felt someone grab my hips and kiss my neck. I was about to turn around and punch whoever this perv is in the face when I heard that familiar voice.

"Where you headed?" she says. I turn around and punch her in the shoulder

"What the hell Santana! I thought you were some crazy perv! I was about to kick your ass." She laughs and slings her arm over my shoulder

"Sorry I was just coming to see if you wanted to get some food, come back to my house and maybe watch a movie."

"Yeah that sounds good." I say and we got in a cab, picked up some Chinese food and went back to her apartment. I put my purse on the island in her kitchen and went to her room. I looked in her drawer and pulled out some sweats and changed out of my work clothes into them. When I went into the living room she was sitting on the couch in her boxers and a white wife beater. I grab my food from the kitchen and sit on the other end of the couch and throw my legs on her lap. She looks at me while chewing and rolls her eyes. I smirk and grab her DVD remote and play the movie. We sat and ate and when we finished Santana started to rub my feet.

After we got halfway through the movie I got up to use the bathroom and when I came back she was lying on the down completely taking up the whole couch. I just walked over to the couch and lied in the gap between her legs and rest my head on her stomach as we watched the rest of the movie.

**A/N: So let me know if you guys want me to continue this.**


	2. Chapter 2: Why won't she love me?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot and a few characters. if i did own glee Naya Rivera would be half naked all the time ;) ****

**A/N: Hey everyone. thanks for telling me what you guys thought. So i decided i will continue with this story. I do have a plan as to where i want it to go and what will happen so get ready for a nice little emotional rollercoaster :) lol So please continue to review and tell me how you like the story. So Enjoy :) Also, a little warning: This chapter does contain smut**

**Santana's P.O.V**

You ever met someone who's in love with their best friend/ fuck buddy? Cuz that does happen a lot, So I'm sure you have, but did said best friend/ fuck buddy happen to be in a relationship and won't end it for their best friend/ fuck buddy? No, this is your first time hearing of this? Well let me welcome you to my hell.

My best friend, Quinn Fabray, is lying between my legs asleep. It's like 10 o clock and I just want to lie like this forever. But I can't because Quinn has a fucking girlfriend. A girlfriend who's never home, never there for her, cheated on her and I doubt really loves her. How could you want to stay away from her? She's perfection. She's everything anyone could ever want or need. I just don't get it

What's wrong with me? Why can't she just dump Rachel and be with me? I mean, she's a whole lot cooler after living out here but she's kinda a douche. She's a total player, which honestly shocked me, because hello it's Rachel Freaking Berry. I used to like her until I found out she cheated on Quinn. Now I just want to hit the little hobbit bitch with my car!

Quinn is the real reason Britt and I didn't work out. I've been in love with Quinn since we were teenagers but I was too afraid to do anything about it. Then I found myself falling for Britt and I was just happy she felt the same we and we went for it. But Britt knew I was in love with Quinn and that's why she dumped me. She knew if I ever wanted to be happy, I needed to be with Quinn. So when we broke and then I decided I was going to tell Quinn how I felt, but she told me she was dating Rachel so I didn't say anything.

Then I waited. I figured they weren't anything serious so I could wait. When Rachel cheated the first time I thought that was my shot, but no. Then the second time I knew she'd dump her ass but once again she took her back. Then the third, but I think you can figure out how that ended.

They took their little breaks every time she cheated but that never lasted more than a day or two. And now it's been six years. Six fucking years! And they're still together. I just don't get how she could come here, fuck me and then go back to Rachel. They don't even act like a couple…they act more like friends. Yeah they say 'I love you' or whatever but they really don't act like a couple. Like when Rachel introduces Quinn it isn't 'this is my girlfriend Quinn' it's just 'this is Quinn' and whenever we go out Rachel would leave Quinn and go dance with the first skank she saw. They don't even hold hands in public because Rachel claims she doesn't like PDA.

Seriously if I had Quinn I would be proud to show her off to the world. I wouldn't want a minute away from her and I would rush home to her every night, but she doesn't want that with me. She doesn't want to be happy…or at least happy with me. Even though we do this it's not like I'm her secret girlfriend, No we're just fuck buddies. But I would be her secret girlfriend if she wanted so I could have something more with her than just sex and her friendship.

Quinn and I act like more of a couple then those two. I open doors for her, we hold hands down the street- when she lets me hold her hand, she says we look to much like a couple so we don't do it a lot-, I take her to expensive restaurants, and I rub her feet after a long day. I do all the things Rachel should be doing but she doesn't. And Quinn doesn't even realize that I'm not doing this just because we're fucking or because she'd my best friend. It's because I actually care about her.

We've been doing this behind Rachel's back for a while and I still haven't told her how I feel. Ugh I wish I would stop being such a pussy and tell her how I feel. But I'm so afraid I'll lose her all together, so I act like I want them to fix things so she won't think I'm actually in love with her.

I feel her moving around and then she sits up and looks at me. She gives me a sleepy smile and then moves up to lie on her stomach with her head on my chest. I stroke her hair and I fall asleep.

When I woke up the next morning the first thing I notice the smell of bacon and I smile to myself. I sit up and look to my right into the kitchen and see Quinn with her ear phones in, dancing around my kitchen, cooking bacon. I stretch and get up.

When I get in the kitchen she's in the refrigerator singing some song and hearing her sing makes me smile. I haven't heard her sing since Glee club in high school, or the occasional times I'll hear her when she's in the shower.

She bent over and is looking for something in the back of the refrigerator. I walk up to her and grind into her but and she jumps and screams because she hit her head on the top of the refrigerator. And I laugh she stands up and pulls on ear bud out and says

"Ow S! Seriously you keep sneaking up on me like that and I'm going to knee you in the balls!" when she says that I put my hands over my groin and say

"Okay! Sorry, please don t do that. I DO want kids one day." I say and she raises her eyebrow at me

"You want kids?" she asks and I'm slightly offended. She closes the refrigerator and walks back over to the stove.

"Yeah I want kids. I'd be a super kick ass mother. Why would you think I wouldn't want kids?" I say, sitting on the island in my kitchen. Swinging my legs back and forth

"Because that would actually require you to settle down, unless you just plan on having a baby mama." She says and I roll my eyes

"Poor, poor Quinnie. You actually think I'm incapable of a real relationship don't you?" I ask and she nods her head while taking two plates, which already had pancakes on them, and putting bacon on them. Then she puts some left over bacon on another plate.

"Well you my friend, are sadly mistaken. I plan to settle down someday." I say and she turns around and walks over to me to hand me my plate. She sits her plate one the island and goes to grab two glasses and a carton of Orange Juice.

"And when do you plan on doing this?" she says while pouring the juice. I want to say 'when you finally realize we belong together' but I hop off of the island and sit on one the stools and say

"When I find the right girl – Can you hand me the syrup? – and when I do I'll marry her and have some kids or whatever." She walks over and puts my glass down in front of me with a new bottle of maple syrup. I grab the syrup and use half the bottle before giving it to Quinn. When she see's how much I used she shakes her head and pours some on her pancakes.

"You do know that that requires _actually_ getting to know her, and not just because she's a good fuck" she says while taking a bite of her pancake. I glare at her and then she continues

"Well I hope you find her and you're happy and settle down and have some demon children, because if they're you off spring…" she says laughing and I glare at her.

We ate the rest off our breakfast and made small talk. When we finished she grabs my plate and hers and goes to put them in the sink. I quickly ran behind her and put my hands on her hips. She turned around in my arms and I kissed her. It was slow but then she licked my bottom lip and I allowed her entrance to my mouth.

Our tongues fought for dominance like they always do, and I bite her bottom lip. Eliciting a low groan from her and that spurred me on. I took one hand that was on her hip and ran it up her stomach. I broke our kiss to move to her neck and softly suck.

"Mmm… Santana. That feels so good" she moans in my ear and I can't wait anymore, I need her now. I slip her pants and panties down and then lift her on to the counter.

"Fuck." She says when I put her hot bare skin on the cool counter.

She pulls me back into a passionate kiss and she's sucking and biting my lip.

"Fuck me Santana." she says and I kiss her again and push my boxers down. I'm about to enter her when I remember I don't have a condom. I break the kiss

"I don't…I don't have a condom." I say panting for air

"Its fine…I'm on birth control, Now Fuck ME!" she says and then kisses me hungrily. I pull her forward on the counter and enter her. We both groan and she wraps her arms around my neck as I pump into her.

"Fuck Santana! Just like that baby! Right there!" she moans. I pump faster and harder and she wraps her legs around me and locks them at the ankle. She starts to move her hips to meet my thrusts and it feels even better.

"Oh Yes! Santana I'm gonna cum…Oh god I'm gonna cum!" she screams. I push her shirt up and she lifts her arms to help me take it off. Oh Thank God she doesn't have a bra on. I grab her left breast and suck her nipple into my mouth. While rolling the other between my fingers.

"Ah! Fuck!" She moans. I bite down hard on her nipple and she drags her nails across my neck and down to my shoulders

"Fuck! Oh Santana fuck me harder!" She says. I let go of her nipple and push her chest down until she lying on the counter. I take my shirt off and my bra and then I place her legs on my shoulders and I feel myself going deeper. Then I start and even faster pace and slamming into her.

"Fuck! You feel so fucking good Quinn." I moan. She lifts up slightly to grab my left breasts and rolls my nipple in between her fingers.

"Fuck Quinn! I'm gonna cum!" I start to thrust faster and I reach a hand down to rub her clit. With my thumb and she screams out as orgasms

"OH MY GOD YES! SANTANA!" and that threw me over the edge and I orgasm long and hard.

"Oh Fuck! Quinn." I lay on top of her as we tried to catch our breath.

She stroked her fingers through my hair and I stood up and we both groaned as I pulled out of her. I helped her off of the counter and then we heard her phone ring. She ran to grab it and her face dropped instantly when she read the caller I.D.

**Quinn's P.O.V**

I think I just had one of the best orgasms of my life. That was so amazing. I was just about to suggest we go take a shower when I heard my phone ring. I rushed to my purse – on the island - and pull out my phone and my panicked for the first time since I've been here. I didn't go home last night, which means Rachel was probably looking for me and it's probably why she's calling. I take a deep breath and answer.

"He-Hello"

"_Hey babe, I'm so sorry I didn't come home last night…the uh director wanted us to go over a few more scenes and I just went to sleep at a co-worker's. I'm sorry I know I should have called."_

"I…uh…it's fine Rachel. I'm just glad your safe, but I have to go okay so call me later."

"_Okay, I'm so glad you aren't upset. So I'll call you the first break I get okay? Love you bye." _She says and hangs up before I respond. I looked over to Santana and she has a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong?" she asks coming to stand next to me.

"I…Rachel didn't come home last night." I say softly and she says

"Well you didn't either."

"Yeah." I say and sigh.

"Why don't you just dump her? I know you can find someone who will actually treat you the way you deserve to be treated Q. you deserve better." She says resting her hand on my shoulder

I look down and shake my head. I'm disgusted with myself. I'm no better than her. I'm just too afraid of being alone to leave her. And leave her for what? I know if I dumped Rachel I'd go right to Santana but I know she doesn't want me. I'm just a good fuck to her, not someone she could see as her girlfriend or her wife or even the mother of her children. No, I'm just another notch in her bedpost. I don't want to be alone. I just want someone to love me, and be faithful to me and for us to actually be happy together.

"I think I'm gonna go take a shower." I say and she nods. I get up to go to the bathroom and get in the shower. I try not to cry but I can't hold it in and I start to sob. All I want is for someone to love me, to actually love me. But I only want Santana to be that person. Why won't she love me?

**A/N: Second chap. So tell me what you guys think. Reviews make me happy and i write faster when i'm happy :) and i just want to make sure you guys like it, so let me know**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot and a few characters. if i did own glee Naya Rivera would be half naked all the time ;) ****

****A/N: Hey everyone :) thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favs. I'm really glad you guys are enjoying the story. I hope you guys like this chapter. Also the updates my come a little slow after tomorrow because i go back to school Monday and i have finals and just a lot of things to work on so i will try to write and update as much as possible so please be patient with me. So anyway i hope you enjoy and please excuse any mistakes. ****

**Chapter 3: My Knight in a Shining Knee Brace**

**Santana's P.O.V**

After Quinn went to the shower I put my clothes back on and went to sit on my couch. I grabbed my phone and called one of my favorite people in the whole world.

"_Hello"_ she answered

"Hey, Britt Britt." I say

"_Oh hey San. What's up?"_

"Umm nothing really. I was just calling. You busy today?"

"_Nope. I just got finished with some stuff with the studio so I'm pretty free for the rest of the day."_

"Awesome. I was thinking, you, me shopping?"

"_Oh sure San, I'll meet you at your house in…20 minutes." _

"Okay I'll see you when you get here. Bye"

"_Kay, Bye."_

After I got off of the phone with Britt, Quinn comes out of the bathroom. She walks into my bedroom and I just get up and go to the bathroom. I take a quick shower and put some clothes on. When I'm finished getting ready, I walk into the living room and I see Quinn in the kitchen by the door. Her hair is in curls that stop a little past her neck – Quinn kept the short hair from high school-. She has on a black blazer with a white V neck under it. With black skinny jeans that hug her curves in all the right places and some black heels. And to finish it off she has on some dark aviator sunglasses. God this woman can make the simplest outfit sexy.

I have on something similar to what she's wearing. I have on a grey cardigan with a dark blue shirt underneath, grey skinny jeans and heels. I curled my hair and I let the fall into loose curls down to my shoulders.

"Where are you going?" I ask as I look around for my purse.

"I told Tina we'd hang out today. Where are you going?" she asked

"I'm just going shopping with Britt…Ah Ha!" I say when I find my purse on the side of the couch.

"Oh well have fun, text me later." She says and then comes over to give me a kiss and then leaves

Ten minuets after Quinn left I heard Britt walk in. Since I gave her a key a few months ago when she kept locking herself out of her apartment, so she would have somewhere to go until Michael came home, she never knocks anymore. She just comes in.

"Hey San." She says when she comes into the kitchen. I'm standing by the sink because I just washed the dishes Quinn and I made.

"Hey Britt," I say and give her a hug.

She walks over to the island and takes a piece of extra bacon that was on a plate, on the counter.

"So Quinn was here?" she asks. How the hell did she know that?

"Wha- How did you know that?" I ask. She hops on the counter and grabs another piece of bacon.

"Because you don't cook bacon like this, only Quinn. Your bacon is all crunchy and sometimes dry. Quinn's is just…perfect. Not soft but not too crunchy." She says eating her third piece.

"You don't like my cooking?" I ask. I pretend to be hurt and pout. She hops off of the island and comes to hug me

"Aww Sanny, I like your cooking…Quinn's is just better." She says laughing and I can't help but laugh too. After we stopped laughing I said

"Yeah she was here, she left about ten minutes before you came."

"You guys totally did it didn't you?" she says with a playful grin.

Britt knows about Quinn and I. she found out about a month ago when she decided to come to my house for lunch. And well…let's just say she was surprised to see us in the shower…together. Anyway, we told Britt that she couldn't say anything and since she is a lot closer to Quinn and me than she is with Rachel she didn't say anything

"Britt, I don't think we should get into that." I say and she pouts

"Why? I like to hear about your sexytimes. I tell you about me and Michael."

"Yeah even when I beg you not to." I say quietly but she still heard me

"Look Britt, we did and she left ok. End of story."

"She talked to Rachel didn't she?" Britt asks

"Yeah." I whisper sadly

"San…Just tell her how you feel." Britt says and I sigh

"I can't… she's so fucking _in love_ with Berry…she wouldn't want me." I say dejectedly and Britt

"You'll never know if you don't say anything." She says and I nod my head. I know she's right but I don't want to risk losing Quinn because I know even if I do tell her nothing would change. Except the sex. She'd probably end it and it would just be awkward as hell to be around each other.

I shrug my shoulders and sigh

"Okay, enough of this depressing shit, lets go get our shop on!" I say playfully and Brittany squeals and claps.

"Yay! I saw these pair of Prada heel I have been DYING for. Come on lets go!" she say excitedly. She grabs her purse and I get mine and she pulls me out of the apartment.

**Quinn's P.O.V**

After I meet up with Tina, we went shopping for a while and then stopped to get a bite to eat. It was some new Italian restaurant Tina had heard just opened. It was a small dark restaurant and it had a romantic feel to it. It's definitely the place to bring a date.

Tina has become one of my best friends over the years. She came to New York when we graduated and went to school to be a nurse. She and Mike got married about two years ago. It's weird though, I never thought they'd really make it, because high school sweethearts don't always make it. But Tina and I reconnected when I ran into her on my way to get a coffee, about 4 years ago. Small world huh?

Tina and I were seated across from each other and I could see the seats in the back of the restaurant. It was even darker back there and it was filed with couples. It was actually really cute. There were older couples, and people who are probably out on lunch dates.

"Thank God for Saturdays. I swear if I had to work today someone would have to put me in that hospital. It's been a really long week." Tina says. I stop looking at my menu and look at her

"I completely agree. Kurt may not be the boss from hell, but he does have me doing a lot. Plus my shit job at B&B's law firm. Ugh! I seriously needed some time off." I say and she nods

"You're lucky, I still have to go to work tomorrow. So how's it going with you starting your own law firm?" She asks as she takes a sip of her water the waiter gave us.

"Good actually, I have the money for them to start the construction. And I started that process already, and that should be done in a couple months so all in all, pretty good. So how's it going trying to get pregnant?" I ask with a wiggle of my eyebrows. She almost chokes on her water and laughs. Once she stops laughing she says

"Not so well. Mike has been too busy helping choreograph Beyonce's new tour. So when he gets home he's just tired. And then I'm tired from being at the hospital. So when we try to have sex we just end up falling asleep on each other." She says and I laugh.

Tina and Mike have been trying to have a baby for a few months now. I keep telling her she's only twenty-four so she has sometime but she really wants a baby, but she doesn't listen so I just hope she'd pick me as Godmother.

After that we kept talking for a while our food came. We started to eat and I let my eyes roam over the people in the restaurant. I look in a booth in the back and…is that Rachel? And who the hell is that girl with her? It's a little hard to tell if it's her in this light

"What are you staring- is that Rachel?" Tina says when she turns around to see what I'm looking at. The room is so dark that is really hard to tell. It looks like it's her and some girl, being a little to close for me.

"I…I don't know." I say and we keep watching them. Their sitting right next to each other in the booth laughing about something, and the girl is rubbing her hand up and down the Rachel look-a-like's arm. Then she leans in to whisper something in her ear and they kiss. No they're making out. That had better NOT be fucking Rachel!

"Tina, let me see your phone." I say and she gives me her phone. I quickly dial Rachel's number and listen to it ring. I didn't want to use my phone because she knows the number, but she doesn't know Tina's. I wait until I see the girl at the table pick her phone up.

"Hello" she says and that's when I lost it. I almost threw Tina's phone back to her, grabbed my glass of water and storm over to her table.

When I got to the table I threw the water on her and they screamed.

"Ahhh! What the- Quinn?"

"What the hell!" the girl she's with screams

"What the fuck Rachel, who is this bitch! I thought you were supposed to be working!"

"Wha- Q-Quinn…I…I"

"You what Rachel! You were working on getting into her pants! Or was this just you rehearsing for another fucking scene! Don't you dare fucking lie to me!" I yell. And I'm so angry right now I want to throw this fucking glass at Rachel's head! Everyone is looking at us but I don't give a fuck!

"I-I-I can explain…it's not what it looked like!"

"Then what the fuck was it Rachel! Is she the reason you didn't come home last night! You were too bust fucking her to even call! Fuck!" I yell and stomp off. I head to where Tina and I were sitting and I grab my purse and storm out of the restaurant. I start to walk down the street and I vaguely hear someone call my name.

"Quinn!" they say again but I keep walking while trying to keep my tears at bay. Then I feel someone grab my arm and turn me around. I'm about to yell at them because I thought it was Rachel until I turned around and saw Santana, with Brittany behind her.

"Didn't you hear me call you?" she says and I feel a few tears slide fall. She cups my face in her hands and wipes a way my tears with her thumb

"What's wrong?" she asks and I can't hold in my tears anymore. I wrap my arms around her and sob into her neck. She starts to rub my back and holds me closer to her. Then I feel Britt come over and pull us both into a hug

"Quinn!" I hear and this time I know who it is. I hear her run up to us and say

"Quinn I can explain, I-"

"What the fuck did you do Berry!" I hear Santana yell and she tries to pull away from me but I only hold on tighter.

"Santana, this has nothing to do with you. This is a private matter between Quinn and I."

"Fuck you! This became my fucking business when she started fucking cry into me! So I'll ask one more time before I beat your ass! What the Fuck! Did you do!" I hear her shout and she's still trying to push me off of her.

"Quinn are you-" I hear Tina say but she trails off when she sees what's going on

"Tina! What the fuck happened!" Santana says and I finally let her go and she directs me into Britt's arms. I see her walk up to where Tina and Rachel are and Tina quietly says

"Quinn… just caught Rachel…with another girl."

"You fucking bitch! I will fucking kill you!" I hear her yell and then Britt lets me go and runs over to grab help Tina keep Santana off of Rachel. Then Santana starts yelling in Spanish and fighting even harder to break away from Tina and Britt. Rachel is yelling back and it's and we're causing a huge scene. I collect my self and walk past Tina, Britt and Santana and go and grab Rachel's arm.

I drag her down the street until we turn the corner.

"Quinn just please le-"

"Save it." I say holding a hand up and cutting off whatever bullshit she was about to give me.

"I don't want to fucking hear it Rachel! I'm done with your bullshit! WE. ARE. OVER. Don't call me. Don't text me. Don't even fucking think about me!... I'm going to the apartment and getting my things…you know? I don't even know why I'm telling you. It's not like your ever notice me while I'm there anyway so it'll be just like always. Now I think you should get back to your little _girlfriend. _She's probably wondering where you are." I say and then I walk off.

Thank God she didn't follow me. When I turn the corner again, I look down the street and I don't see them anywhere. So I pull out my cell phone and call Tina

"Hello" she answers

"Where are you guys?" I ask

"Oh Santana tried to run after you when you left with Rachel and she fell on her ass. She hit her knee on the cement pretty hard, so we carried her across the street to that little donut shop."

"Okay, I'm on my way." I say and hang up the phone.

I cross the street and make my way to the donut shop. Before I even open the door I can see them. Santana is in one chair with her leg in another. Britt is sitting net to her holding her hand and Tina is doing something to Santana's knee. I walk in the donut shop and walk over to them.

"Where did you get a first aid kit from?" I ask

"This chick just pulled that out of her purse!" Santana says and winces when Tina puts something on her knee.

"I'm a nurse. I'm always prepared." She says with a smirk and we all chuckled. Then I went to grab a chair and sit next to Santana. I grab her right hand and intertwine our fingers and lay my head on her shoulder.

"How the hell did you do that?" I ask her and she shrugged

"You try chasing after someone in heels. I was headed straight but my shoes decided to go left." She says and I shake my head. I lift my head to kiss her cheek and say

"It's really sweet that you were willing to kick Rachel's ass for me, but I don't need you hurting yourself." I say

"Whatever, it wouldn't have happen if these two weren't holding me back and let me rip her fucking head off like I wanted to." She says with slight pout and I laugh a little.

"So what's the diagnosis Doc?" I ask Tina and she lifts her head up, from where she was cleaning blood from Santana's leg, and then sits back and says

"Well…it's bad but not that bad. It looks bruised and its obviously swollen, but the bruising seem pretty deep. She may have bruised her knee cap. I stitched up the gash already so that should heal properly. So Santana I suggest we go to a doctor to get you a knee brace so you don't damage your knee more." She says and Santana groans.

Tina pulls Santana' pants leg down and then Britt says

"How come the manager hasn't said anything about you having San's blood everywhere?" she points towards the numerous blood covered napkins on the table

"Oh Mikes cousin, Harry, is the manager here. But I think he would be pissed if I don't do something with these." She says and starts to clean up her mess.

After Tina finished we got Santana in the cab as safely as possible. She and I rode in one and Tina and Britt rode in the other. She stretched her injured leg across the seat. I sat with my back pressed against the door to give her some more room and she laid her head on my chest.

When we got to the hospital we careful got her out and into the hospital. The emergency room was packed but we didn't have to wait that long because Tina talked to some people and a doctor saw Santana in 20 minutes.

We found out that Santana bruised her knee cap but it wasn't too bad and should heal in 3 to 4 weeks. She was seriously pissed she had to miss work but the doctor told her that as soon as she could walk on her leg again she could go back.

They gave her some pain killers and put a knee brace on her and we left. We all went o Santana's apartment. I helped her lie down on the couch and Tina set up some pillows for her to put her leg on and then gave her an ice pack and told her to ice it for at least 20 minutes a day. Then Britt went over to Santana and kissed her forehead and told her she hopes she gets better. Then she and Tina left.

It didn't even seem so late. I looked at the clock on her wall and it read 8:15. I asked Santana if she wanted me to cook her anything but she said she wasn't hungry, and since I wasn't either I just went to help Santana out of her clothes and into something more comfortable Then when I got her situated again I went to change into something more comfortable.

When I came back into the living room Santana had moved to the back of the couch as far as she could while still on her back. When she noticed me she said

"Come lie down."

"Santana I don't want to hurt you." I say moving to sit on her loveseat and then she says

"You're gonna hurt my feelings if you don't come lay with me." she says with a pout and I sigh

"I meant physically."

"I'll be fine. Now get your sweet ass over here." she says with a smirk. I smile a little and walk over to the couch. I carefully lie down next to her, making sure my feet are barley on the couch.

I scoot my top half as close to her as possible. She turns her top half, without moving her legs, and throws an arm over my stomach and nuzzles my neck and sighs.

"You crippled me." she says and I can feel her smile into my neck and we both laughed lightly.

"No I didn't, your temper did." I say and she shrugs.

"But thanks…you're my knight in a shining knee brace." I tease and we both laugh. We sat in silence for a while before she pulled me closer

"You okay?" she asks into my neck and I sigh. Ever since I found out Santana was hurt I hadn't thought about Rachel once. I just wanted to make sure Santana was okay.

"I guess…I broke up with her." I say and she lifts her head from my neck to look at me

"For real this time?" she asks and I don't respond. She sighs and puts her head back into my neck

"Why do you keep going back to her?" she whispers into my neck. We sat in silence for a while before I say

"I…I just don't want to be alone." She lifts her head again and she cups my face and pulls my head down so I'm looking directly into her eyes.

"Why would you ever be alone? There are thousands, and I mean _thousands _of men and women who would kill for a chance to be with you. Your smart, funny, talented, and just perfect because your you. I lo…I know that you'll find someone who will love you for you and you will be everything they could ever want or need" she says passionately I feel the tears stinging my eyes as she speaks

"And you could never be alone because I'll always _always _be here. I'm not going anywhere. And you have Britt, Tina, Kurt, Mike and so many other people that love you. Plus you have a super hot body and we're still young. You have plenty of time to find that person who will treat you the way you deserve…and right now they could be on the other side of New York or right under your nose. You'll find em okay? Don't worry." I feel the tears rolling down my cheeks at her words and she wipes them away. She leans up kisses my nose and then goes to lie back into my neck.

After a while I can hear her softly snoring into my neck. I reach down to grab her hand that's draped over my stomach and I intertwine our fingers and fall asleep.

**A/N: Alright so i hope you guys enjoyed that. So review and tell me what you think. I'll update again tomorrow but i dont know when i'll update after that. So thats it i think. See you next update :)**


	4. Chapter 4: How can you not tell?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot and a few characters. if i did own glee Naya Rivera would be half naked all the time ;) ****

******A/N: Hey everyone :) thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favs. I'm really glad you guys are enjoying the story. I hope you guys like this chapter. ******

**Santana's P.O.V**

I found myself in Quinn's arms when I woke up. Our foreheads are touching and she was on her side facing me with her hand on my stomach. I'm lying on my back but my head is turned towards her. I moved my head back slightly so I could admire the sight before me.

After a few minutes of me just staring at her she said

"You're really fucking creepy, you know that?" her eyes flutter open and her hazel eyes are staring back at me. I smirk and say

"You know you love the attention." She laughs and says

"What time is it?" I look over at my clock in the kitchen and tell her

"9:30." She nods her head. She pulls me closer and puts her head in my neck and whispers

"Good morning." Then she kisses my neck

"Good morning." I say as I run my hands through her hair

We laid there for a while until we both heard my stomach growl. We laughed and Quinn said

"I guess I should make you some breakfast huh?" I nod and she gets up. She goes to check her phone and barks out a humorless laugh

"What?" I ask, sitting up some to see her. She says

"Catch." then chucks her phone at me. I caught it and she walked in to the kitchen. I looked at it and it said

_57 missed calls: Rachel_

"wow." I say

"I know." She says and I hear her sigh.

After last night I finally understand why Quinn won't dump Rachel. She just doesn't want to be alone. But is having someone, but having to deal with them cheating worth it?

I almost told her I loved her yesterday. I was so tempted to say it but I just couldn't. I could have said it though because she would have probably thought I meant it as a friend. I swallow the lump in my throat and ask

"A-Are you gonna cal her back." I don't want her to say yes. I need her to say no. I need her to just finally dump that piece of shit girlfriend for real this time, with no make-ups

"No…I have nothing to say to her." she says and I quietly sigh in relief.

"Good. That bitch is lucky I couldn't get to her or I would she would have need reconstructive surgery on her face." I say and Quinn giggles.

"What do you want to eat?" she asks

"You." I say and she blushes. Then she says

"How do you want me?"

"From the back, dripping and screaming my name." I say wiggling my eyebrows, and she laughs and shakes her head

"Well you can't get that until your leg is better, So…what kind of food do you want?" I pout and say

"Just gimme a bowl of cereal and get back over here so I can have some more Quinn cuddles." She comes over to hand me my bowl I say

"It's not fair I can't get any, because of this damn leg." She just laughs again and eats her cereal

We finished our food pretty fast. I'm still lying on my back and she's cuddled into my side with her head on my shoulder. We sat and talked and joked for a while and then I asked.

"What's on the agenda for today?"

"Nothing much. I have to go by my apartment to get my stuff and then find somewhere to stay."

"Your moving out?" I ask. Maybe this really is it. Maybe it's _finally_ over

"Yeah."

"What the hell do you mean find somewhere to stay? You're staying your little ass right here, and there's no ifs ands or buts about it." I say and she just nods. She starts to play with the fabric of my shirt as we lie here in a peaceful silence.

"When are you going to get your stuff?" I ask after a while

"When Tina gets off work. She's gonna help me pack and get all my stuff out… I would have asked you to help but…" she trails off and nods to my leg and I nod

"Britt was going to help too but she had to talk to the construction workers again. Apparently they're not making the walls in her office right or something." She says shrugging.

Since Tina didn't get off until 3 today and it was only just turning 10 Quinn and I just sat and talked. That's one of the things I love about Quinn. Since we left high school she isn't that judgmental bitch she used to be and she actually has gotten a lot nicer. And she figured herself out as we've gotten older. So it's even easier to talk to her

We watched a few movies until Tina called. But Quinn was really reluctant to leave me by myself.

"Are you sure you'll be okay by yourself." She asked for like the thousandth time since Tina called

"Quinn…I'm a grown woman. I can take care of myself. And it's not like you can sit here and baby sit me until I get better. You're going to have to leave me to go to work tomorrow and for the rest of the week." I tell her while she puts her shoes on. She sighs and says

"Yeah I guess your right. But don't do anything while I'm gone and here." she says handing me an ice pack

"Keep that on your leg. 20 minutes. And don't hurt yourself while I'm gone okay?" she says and then leans down to kiss my forehead and then walks into the kitchen towards the door

"I'll be back as soon as I can ok?" She says from the door and then I hear her leave.

Now what to do?... Yeah this is super boring. Nothings on TV. I can't really get up to get to my PS3. And my laptop is in my room so that's totally out of the question. Ugh.

"Ahhh!" shit that hurts! I tried to move my leg so I could at least sit on the couch but I see that isn't going to work. And now my fucking leg is throbbing painfully. Fuck! Where are those damn pain killers? I pull out my phone and call Quinn

"Are you okay? You didn't get hurt again? Do you want me to come back?" she answers

"Whoa, whoa, calm down Q. I just called to ask you where my medicine was." I say and I hear her sigh in relief.

"Oh, there sitting on your island. Are you going to be able to get them be-"

"Yes, I'll be fine. Now hurry up and get your shit so you come back to smother me." I say and I know she just rolled her eyes, so I laugh lightly.

"Shut up. I gotta go because we just pulled up at the apartment."

"Okay. I'll see you later."

"Okay, bye." She's says and then hangs up.

Okay, now to get to the kitchen in as less pain as possible.

**Quinn's P.O.V**

I was really nervous to leave Santana alone because I know she'll do something she shouldn't and hurt herself. She's so damn stubborn

Tina pulled up in front of my apartment building and I got out while she went to park. She actually does drive. She says she doesn't like subways and taxi's because they're too dirty.

I go into the building and get on the elevator and hit 5. When the elevator stops I get out and walk down the hall to the door of my soon to be old apartment. I put my key in the lock and open the door. And the first thing I see is Rachel sitting on the couch. What the hell is she doing here? Shouldn't she be working?

"What are you doing here? I say. She looks up and says

"I want to talk to you."

"About what Rachel? Should you be at work or off fucking one of your whores!" I shout.

"Quinn, I-"

"I don't want to fucking hear it!...look I just came to get some stuff and then I'll be gone." I say and then I hear Tina come in.

"Hello Tina." Rachel says and Tina just glares at her.

"Quinn can we just please talk about this." Rachel says and I scoff.

"Come on Tina, we can start packing my clothes." I say walking towards the bedroom. Tina follows but so does Rachel

"Quinn please don't do this! I'm sorry!" Rachel says through her tears once we're in the bedroom. I go to the closet and grab two duffle bags. I give one to Tina and point to a dresser in the corner of the room.

"All of my stuff is one the right." She nods and goes to grab my stuff. I completely ignored Rachel and started to get my things from the closet.

"Baby please…I love you." She whispers through her tears and I'm doing everything in my power to stay strong and not cry.

I hurry up and stuff my clothes into the bag and walk past Rachel into the living room to get my laptop. I hear Rachel still begging me too stay. But I can't. I feel her wearing down my resistance. I rush past her to into the bathroom and then I call out to Tina

"Tina come on, I have enough. Let's just go." I say and I walk towards the door, but Rachel steps in front of me. Her eyes are red and puffy and she has tears running down her face. I feel a few tears roll down my cheeks and I know if I don't leave now I'm going to break down crying in her arms. But I'm not ready to forgive her.

"Please just give me another chance! I swear I'll change…I-I-I wont work as long. I'll be faithful I promise…just please don't leave me!" she says and I just shake my head

"Rachel…just please let me go." I whisper and she was about to say something else, but Tina came from behind me, put her arm around my shoulders and sidestepped us to walk past Rachel and out of the door.

She pulled me to the elevator and as soon as the doors opened she shoved me inside.

"The hell Tina! Calm down!" I say once we're in the elevator.

"Sorry, I just saw you were about to cry and I didn't want you to just give in and just forgive her." Tina says while we're in the elevator. I nod my head and wipe my tears with the back of my hand. Once the elevator stops we walk out of it and out of the building.

The ride back to Santana's was silent. I was wrapped up in my own thoughts about Rachel and I. our whole relationship is just toxic. She makes me feel like no one could love me enough to really want to be with me. And me alone. Why does she keep cheating on me? Am I just not enough? Maybe it's because we haven't had sex in over two months. If I wasn't already cheating I would probably be driven to cheat after two months of no sex. But that doesn't make what she did right. Or what I'm doing. Maybe if I just end things with Santana, then I can give my full attention to Rachel and our relationship. Maybe if I give her one last chance she'll change and we can actually make this work.

We get to Santana's and I put my bags down in the kitchen while Tina goes to say hi to Santana.

"How's my favorite cripple?" Tina says playful as she walks over to Santana, on the couch.

"Hey Dim Sum?" Santana says back and they hug.

"So how's the leg?" Tina asks and then goes to look at Santana's leg.

"It's cool. I mean, I've been sleep for a while so…" she says and Tina nods her head. They kept talking for a while, while I leaned against the counter lost in my own thoughts.

"Q!" I hear Santana say and I snap back in to reality.

"What?"

"I asked what you wanted for dinner. Chang-Chang is staying and we can't think of anything to eat."

"Oh umm pizza?" I ask and they nod. They had a debate for almost ten minuets on what kind of pizza to get so we just decided everyone would get their own pizza

"Okay I'll order and you two pick out a movie." I say and then call in the pizza and then they picked out a few movies. Tina helped Santana sit up so we could all sit on the couch and I went to pop some popcorn. I sat right between them in the middle of the couch. We each had a bowl of popcorn and I lay my head on Santana's shoulder.

The pizza comes and I give Tina her supreme, Santana her ham and pineapple and I sit down with my meat lovers pizza. We ate our pizza and finished watching the movie. We popped another movie in and I cuddled into Santana and nuzzled her neck.

I put my arms around her waist and she put her hand on my waist. After a while I lifted my head slightly to see if what Tina was doing and I looked at her from the corner of my eye. She was totally engrossed in the movie. I put my head back into Santana's neck and I started to press soft kisses on her skin. Then soft kisses turned into me softly sucking. Santana was breathing heavily and squirming under my touch. I softly bite her neck and she let out a yelp of surprise. Our heads snap to Tina and she's looking at us curiously.

"I tried to move my leg." She says quickly and Tina nods her head and looks back at the movie. After I'm sure Tina isn't paying attention to us I start to suck on Santana's neck again. She moves her head to the side to give me more access and softly moans. I keep sucking and biting her neck until I notice how hard she was. It was blatantly obvious thanks to the basketball shorts she had on. Even though Tina does know about Santana's extra appendage, mostly because she doesn't keep it a secret, but I doubt Santana wants Tina to see her hard. So I stop and mouth 'sorry' to Santana. She just looks at me and tries to hide her hard-on.

The movie ended and thankfully Santana cooled off. Tina got up from the couch and said

"Well, I should probably head out. It's almost ten and I have to work tomorrow. Quinn do you think you could walk me to my car?" she asks me and I look at her curiously but she's giving me this look that says she wants to talk about something.

"Sure." I say nodding and get up to leave with her

She didn't say anything to important the entire walk but as soon as we got to her car she said

"What's up with you and Santana?" she says from the front seat of her car

"What? Nothing." I say and she looks at me, with an expression that says she's obviously not convinced

"Oh please, something's going on with you two. Santana acts like a love sick puppy around you and you already told me you've been in love with her."

"Tina, nothing is going on between Santana and I." I say sternly, hoping she'll believe me

"Well why not? I always thought you two always acted like a couple anyway. And I always thought you two just didn't get together because you were with Rachel. But your single now and Santana's been single so…" she trails off.

"Yeah but…you know Santana. She isn't the relationship type."

"Well, yeah that is true but I'd bet my last dime that she'd be the relationship type for you. Listen…just talk to her. Tell her how you feel. I know she feels the same, I mean how can you not tell she's in love with you?"

"What! Tina, Santana IS NOT in love with me." Right? Right. She's only being so nice, because we have sex. And we're close. We've been friends forever so we're just comfortable around each other

"Uh…Yeah she is. I mean come on your like one of the only person she's ever nice to. And when have you known Santana Lopez to ever be nice to anyone but Brittany, or someone she's having sex with." She says and I don't say anything.

"Are you two having sex?" She asks and I want to lie but I'm single so I can do what I want. I nod and Tina says

"Well, that explains why you decided to get her hard in the middle of the movie." She says and I gape at her and feel my face burn from embarrassment and she laughs.

"Calm down Quinn, its fine. I kinda wish you two were doing it while you were with Rachel, you know so the shoe was on the other foot for once." She says shrugging and I look down and when I look back up at her, her eyes are wide and her mouth is slightly open.

"You cheated on Rachel?" I don't say anything

"Hey, no judgments here." she says holding her hands up and then smiles

"Serves that bitch right. She should know what it feels like, but I'm guessing she doesn't know?" she says and I shake my head.

"Alright, well I gotta go so I'll talk to you tomorrow." She says and starts the car.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later."

Tina leaves and I go back into Santana's apartment. When I get back Santana isn't on the couch so I go to her bedroom. She's under the cover fast asleep. I go to change into some pajamas and I get on the other side of her bed. I feel her moving and then I feel her pressed into my back, spooning me. Her arm is draped over my waist. She takes in a deep breath and then exhales.

"Goodnight." She whispers in my ear and I whisper

"Goodnight." And fall asleep in her arms.

**A/N: So i hope that was ok. please review and tell me what you thought and thanks for reading :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Fool in Love

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot and a few characters. if i did own glee Naya Rivera would be half naked all the time ;) ****

****A/N: Hey everyone. So update Yay! lol ok so i'm incredibly glad everyone is enjoying the story. and thanks you for your reviews, favs, and alerts. your reviews really do make my day. so anywho. all i can say is please dont hate me for this chapter. but i had to do it. and i know you guys have no idea what i'm talking about so i'll let you read now so you'll know why i just said that.****

**Quinn's P.O.V**

I really wish I had the day off today. Ugh working two jobs seriously sucks ass sometimes, but at least I'm don't have to work at the law firm for today. So I'll just be working with Kurt all day.

I'm like Kurt's secretary and assistant. So I'm always busy. Whether it's answering phone calls or ordering fabrics, I'm the one that does pretty much everything.

Today was going by incredibly slow. I wanted to take my lunch break to check on Santana. Even though I have talked to her through out the day, I really just want to see her.

I'm sitting at my desk, right in front of Kurt's office, and it's almost lunch time. I was just about to call Santana when I heard my name. I look up too come face to face with the last person I want to see right now.

"What are you doing here Rachel?"

"I…uh I came to talk to you. And I figured since you were at work you may be more willing to talk about this matter more calmly. And seeing as it is your lunch break, I'm not taking any valuable time away from you." She says nervously looking down the whole time. I roll my eyes and stand up from my seat. I guess I won't be seeing Santana today.

"So…I was wondering if maybe we could get lunch together and talk." She says and I sigh

"Come on." I say walking past her.

We walked up the street to a little coffee shop because ever since I saw Rachel, I lost my appetite. We're sitting at a table by a big window, on two very high chairs and we've been sitting here for about five minutes. She's nervously playing with her cup and I'm staring out of the window, occasionally taking a sip of my coffee.

"Quinn." She says and I look at her. She takes a deep breath and then says

"There isn't an excuse for my behavior. I honestly don't know what I was thinking…I wasn't thinking. I've just…you know our relationship hasn't been the best as of late an-"

"So now it's my fault you cheated."

"What! No, that's not what I'm saying. What I'm saying is that I felt like I was losing you. Like our relationship was coming to a close and instead of trying to fix the problem… I guess I just started looking for other options." She says sadly. I just look at her for a while before she speaks again.

"I know I hurt you. But I didn't sleep with that woman, honest."

"But you wanted to. And that still counts as cheating because your intent was more than to just to be her friend. And you kissed her Rachel!"

"I know. And what I did was wrong and stupid and if I could take it back I would in a heartbeat. But I can't, I wish I could but I can't. And I ruined the best thing that happened to me. I know I haven't been giving you as much attention as I should because of my career but that doesn't mean I don't love you." She says and she reaches over to grab my hand.

"I only want you. And I will spend the rest of my life showing you, if you let me. I know I don't deserve you or your forgiveness but I'm still asking. I'll change. I won't work as long. I'll give my understudy some time to shine. I'll take you out more often. I'll do whatever you want me to do. I'll do anything to fix us. I need to make this right because you're important to me. We've been together too long to just throw it away. I know the first few times I cheated on you hurt you. But I was young, and I still am but I'm learning. I'm growing and I want us to grow together and not apart."

"I'm so _so_ sorry." She says with tears in her eyes. And I feel myself tearing up

"I promise if you just give me one more chance I'll never do anything like this again. I'll talk to you and we can work through it together. But I can't live without you. You're it for me. You're the one and I know I keep messing everything up, but please don't give up on me…on us." The tears are streaming down her face and her voice is filled with so much emotion that I couldn't hold my tears in and I feel them flood over and roll down my cheeks.

She gets up out of her seat and walks over to me. It looks like she wants to pull me into a hug but she's hesitant. So I outstretch my arms and pull her in. she held on to me tightly and I could feel her crying into my shoulder muttering 'I'm sorry' and my heart broke even more. I still love her. I've never stopped and I don't think I ever will.

She pulled away from the hug and looked at me. I cupped her face in my hands and wipe her tears.

"This is your last chance. Please don't make me regret it." I say softly and she smiles brightly making me laugh. She leans in to kiss me softly and whispers 'thank you' against my lips. Then she takes a step back and puts her hand out. I take her outstretched hand and she helps me out of my chair. I let her hand go to grab my purse and then we leave. Since I still have some time before I have to go back we just walk. As we're walking I feel her slide her hand into mine and intertwine our fingers.

When I look down at her she just gives me a smile and we continue walking until we hear someone call her name.

"Rachel? Rachel Berry?" we hear and she turns around and smiles one of the biggest smiles I've ever seen her smile. She closes the distance between them and gives the girl a big hug. I walk towards them and she says

"Natalie, this is my girlfriend Quinn. Quinn this is Natalie. We went to Julliard togethe. Don't you remember I would always say how I hated that we lost touch after college? I don't think you two ever met."

"No I don't believe so." I put my hand out. I remember Rachel talking about her. She was Rachel's best friend in college, but I never did get to meet her. She was a little taller than me and she had short jet black hair and is the same complexion as Santana. And her eyes are a greenish grey color. All around she is a very pretty woman.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Natalie." I say with a smile and she smiles back

"You too Quinn." She says and then a man comes up behind Natalie with his hands full of bags.

"There you are." He says and kisses her cheek.

"Hey, this is my old friend Rachel and her girlfriend Quinn. This is my boyfriend Aaron." She says and we say our quick hellos. Natalie and Rachel talked for a little while longer and then exchanged numbers and we went our separate ways.

Rachel has already surprised me twice since I took her back all of…26 minutes ago. She's actually holding my hand and showing affection towards me in public. And she introduced me as her girlfriend. She hasn't done that since I met her fathers. Maybe she is really going to try and this will work out. I want this to work out. I really do because I'd rather have her then no one at all.

She walked me back to my desk and then said she was going to go say hi to Kurt. I sit at my desk and then I hear my cell phone ring

"Hello." I answer

"Where were you at lunch?" Santana says.

"Rachel showed up. I'm sorry I didn't call."

"What! Rachel showed up! For what!" she yells into the phone

"She wanted to talk so we went to get a coffee."

"And…please don't tell me you took her back." She says dragging out the and. I don't say anything

"Damn it Q! You caught her cheating on you! And you took her back after two days! I-"

"Look S, I can't talk about this right now. I'll see you when I get back." I say cutting her off and she huffs

"Fine…bye."

"Bye." I hang up the phone and then try to get back to work, but Rachel comes back.

"While I am ecstatic we are back together, I would like to assume your moving back in to our home." She says leaning over my desk and looking at me expectedly

"Yeah, I'll probably get my stuff from Santana's tomorrow. But I think, if she'll let me, I'll stay one more day." I say and I see the flash of sadness in her eyes before she smiles and says

"Okay, whatever you want. But I want to apologize properly. So maybe when you get off you could come back to the apartment?" she asks and I nod my head with a smile. She smiles back and leans in to peck my lips.

"Okay, I have to get back to work so I'll see you later." She says and pecks my lips again

"Bye." I say and she walks off

**Santana's P.O.V**

What the FUCK! Is she fucking serious right now? How. The. Fuck! Could she take her back! Goddamn it! What is wrong with her! I bet that fucking bitch Berry gave her the same shit as last time! 'Oh I'm so sorry. You're the only one for me. I'll change I promise. Just give me one more chance.' I Fucking hate that bitch! Why does she get to have Quinn! She doesn't fucking deserve her! And how could Quinn just take her back like that!

I should go beat the shit out of that fucking Oompa Loompa! This is such bullshit!

"Fuck!" I scream as I throw the remote I had in my hand into the wall. I fist my hands into my hair and try my best not to cry but I feel the tears slowly slipping from my eyes and falling to the floor in front of the couch, where I'm sitting. I'm trying to hold them in as much as possible but I feel my body shaking with anger and sadness and I lie down to sob into my couch pillow.

Why? Why does she keep doing this? Why can't she just leave her for good? I just…ugh! Fuck this! I've been waiting for her for Six. Fucking. Years! I'm not going to keep waiting. I'm Santana Fucking Lopez for fuck's sake! I could have any girl I want. So fuck this. She can be with the hobbit but she better not come crying to me when she cheats on her again because I'm done.

**Quinn's P.O.V**

I felt really bad the rest of the day. I could tell Santana was really upset and I'm surprised she dropped it as quickly as she did. But I know when I get back she'll definitely have something to say.

I know she's just protective of me. I mean she's my best friend and I know she's just looking out for me but I can make my own decisions. I know Rachel and I have had our problems but we've worked through them. And we can work through this.

When I got off I went to Santana's place to change before I call Rachel to see if she's at home. When I walk in I can see Santana's foot at the end of the couch. The TV is off and she's lying down so I figure she's sleep. I dropped my bag and keys on the island and walked over to the couch. When I looked down at her she had her hands folded over her stomach and she was staring at the ceiling.

"Uh, S. what the hell are you doing?" I ask and she just shrugs her shoulders.

"What's wrong?" I ask and she doesn't say anything

I sigh and go to sit on the coffee table that's in front of the couch. I'm just sitting here and staring at her.

"I can feel your eyes burning holes into my face. Can I help you with something?" she says coldly.

"Yeah you can tell me what the hell your problem is."

"Don't have a problem." She asks nonchalantly. I feel myself getting agitated with the way she's acting

"Are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you?" she says in blasé tone.

"Damn it S! Why are acting like this?" I say fed up with her attitude

"Like what?"

"Like I did something wrong. Like you're just trying to dismiss me."

"I am and it obviously isn't working. Why are you here anyway, don't you have a _girlfriend_ to get to." She says, venom laced in every word

"That's what this is about! Because I took Rachel back?"

"You can do whatever the hell you want. I don't give a shit. Just don't come crying to me when she cheats again." I finally get up and glare down at her.

"I can make my own fucking decisions ok! How can you be mad at me because I took Rachel back! It's not like we're dating Santana! It's just sex! Or it was." I say and she sits up

"Oh so _now_ you want to be the perfect faithful girlfriend." She says and then scoffs and rolls her eyes

"Yes I do Santana. This is my chance to start clean with Rachel and try and work on our problems. And I can't do that if I'm still cheating on her. So this friends with benefits thing is done." I say and she shrugs

"Fine. Whatever. Like I said you can do what you want. I don't care. " she says

Ugh why is she so fucking frustrating. How can she seriously be this fucking pissed! It's not like she was my girlfriend. And I don't care how much she doesn't like Rachel. It's my life and it's my decision so she shouldn't even care this much.

"Fuck you." I say and storm off to her bedroom, but before I leave the living room I hear her say

"You already did remember? But I think I'll pass. Why don't you go fuck your girlfriend? Before she just goes and fucks someone else…again" I can't believe she just said that.

I can't stop the tears that flood my eyes and threaten to fall when she says this. And then I feel one roll down my cheek. I quickly turn around and turn to wipe it and turn to go to Santana's bedroom to get my things.

"Q Stop…I didn't mean it like that."

She says and I turn back around to glare at her but I say nothing.

"Quinn…I'm sorry." She says

"Sorry for what? Sorry for telling the truth! Sorry for saying what I already know! Sorry that I'm an idiot who keeps taking her back to have her cheat on me again!" I yell and I hear my voice cracking with emotion and more tears fall.

I hear Santana sigh and say

"Can you come here…I would get up but…" she trails off and motions to her leg.

I walk over to her and sit down next to her on the couch. She sighs and puts her hand on my knee and wipes my tears away with the other.

Q, you aren't an idiot. You were just hoping she'd change."

"You don't think it'll ever happen do you?" I ask her and she shrugs

"It could but I wouldn't hold my breath."

"I just… I think if I give her another chance…Maybe this time will be different."

"You can't!" she basically screams

"San, I still love her… I need her." I whisper looking down

"No you don't need her Quinn. She's just going to hurt you." She says and I shake my head

"You don't know that S. I think she's really going to try this time."

"I- No. She doesn't deserve you." She says and I sigh.

"What am I supposed to do? I love her."

"Leave her. You know you deserve better."

"But I don't want to be alone. And I know you said I'd have you and everyone else, but it's not the same." I say and she grabs my hand

"Quinn, you'll find someone else better." she says looking into my eyes. I sigh and say

"I don't know…we've been together six years. How do you just throw that away?"

"Easily. It's not like she's been the world best fucking girlfriend. I mean, look how she treats you. Like you're her best friend and not her fucking girlfriend! I wouldn't do that!" she says passionately and then she says

"You know if I had a girlfriend or whatever." Then she shrugs. I thought she meant if I was her girlfriend. I wish.

"But she already showed me she's trying to change. She actually held my hand in public today. And when we ran into her old friend she introduced me as her girlfriend."

"Quinn she can't fucking be trusted."

"She can prove that's she's trustworthy and I can learn to trust her again."

"But…" she says with a frown and I sigh

"But nothing S. I want to give this one more shot."

"You always fucking say that and she does the same shit."

"I know… but I want to try and fix us." I say and she puts her face in her hands and shakes her head

"She's still the same…"

"You don't know that so just stop trying to convince me not to do this. I'm a big girl. I can handle myself."

"I know that Quinn!...I just don't want to see you get hurt again." She says sighing

"S, if I do get hurt, then I'll have to deal with it but, I just need you here for me if it happens."

"But it can be avoided all together." She says and I sigh

"Are you even listening to me? My mind is made up S and you can't change it." She just shakes her head. I put my hand on her knee and say

"I know you're just looking out for me and being a good friend but there's nothing you can do." I say. That is a lie. There is something she could do. If she would tell me she loved me I would dump Rachel in a heartbeat.

We sat there in silence for a while before I said

"Are you okay with me ending our friends with benefits thing?" I ask and she says

"I…it doesn't matter." She shakes her head

"I… I don't really want to but of I expect Rachel to be faithful then I have to too"

"Its whatever." She says shrugging and putting her walls back up

"Don't do that. " I say and she looks at me confusedly

"Don't do what?

"Shut me out. I think once was enough for the day."

"Quinn we both know I have no say in this either way because whether I want it over or not. It will be." I nod my head and then laugh humorlessly and say

"Is it bad I don't want it to be over?"

"I…No. It isn't." she says and I lay my head on her shoulder. Then she lays her head on mine

"Yes…it is. I have a girlfriend." She groans and says

"Don't start that again."

"But it's true. It was wrong to even start this." I say

"Not that I regret it but…" I add quickly. She doesn't say anything and we sit in silence for a while. I look at my phone and see Rachel texted me. I sigh and move from Santana

"I have to go. Rachel said she wanted me to come over." I say and I see her face drop for a second before returning to her natural scowl.

"Oh cool. I guess I'll see you later." She says and I get off of the couch.

"Yeah I'll be back later. Don't do anything to hurt yourself while I'm gone ok."

"Whatever mom. I'll probably be sleep anyway. Have fun or whatever." She says rolling her eyes and I shake my head and go to change and get ready to see Rachel.

**A/N: Ok. so please dont hate me. Quinntana will be back soon and then we'll get into the quinntana baby. So be patient with me. But the next chap is a little Faberry centered but quinntana is still there. So review and tell me what you thought about this chapter. So until the next update :) Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6: Making up

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot and a few characters. if i did own glee Naya Rivera would be half naked all the time ;) ****

****A/N: Hey everyone. So this chapter is pretty short but i hope its ok. i'm not entirely happy with it but i promise the next chapter will be better. also i wanted to send a little shout out to TobiasFangor92 he helped me with the last chap and the next one, so a big thanks to him and it's his birthday so Happy Birthday :)****

**Santana's P.O.V**

Ugh fuck my life! Like seriously it's been all of two days and she takes her back. But it should be over. She even went as far too fucking move out. But I should have known it wasn't too real because I've seen Q's wardrobe and you would need at least 20 boxes to fit everything, but she came with two bags. There's no way she planned on staying with me that long. Ugh whatever. I do love her but I can totally get over her. Right?...right. I'm not going to wait until the day she comes to me saying 'Rachel and I are engaged!' or 'Rachel and I are having a baby'. And she'll be doing all of this and I'll be some pathetic loser who just sleeps around and has no real family. Hell no! That won't be me. And now she ends our friends with benefits agreement. She must seriously want fucking Rachel. I guess I missed my shot.

I hear Quinn in the shower getting ready to see fucking Berry. This whole situation has my stomach in knots. I hate this. Knowing she's going to go fuck that stupid fucking hobbit! I wish she would…ugh fuck! What's the fucking point! I can wish all I want but in reality I'll never fucking have all of her.

"So what do you think?" Quinn says coming out of my bedroom. She has her hair down in curls with a tight purple dress with matching pumps. I groan and cross my legs so she doesn't see how her dressing like that affects me. Then she does a little spin and that seriously isn't helping my situation right now.

"Y-You…uh… you look good Q."

"Thanks. I'll probably be back soon. Don't hurt yourself ok?" she says coming over to me and kisses my forehead. Fuck, she smells amazing.

I nod and she grabs her jacket and is out the door. Shit. What the hell am I supposed to do now? I'm so fucking happy I can move more now. Icing this really helped plus it hurts less everyday. And this is just another reason I should beat berry's ass. Fucking bitch. Oh fuck it. I'll just go to sleep.

**Quinn's P.O.V**

I knew Santana was going to be pissed. Every time I take Rachel back she is. She's so protective and I would be lying if I said it wasn't one of the many things I love about her. Too many Santana may seem like a bitch but not to me. She's assertive and confident and she always has been. No body's perfect but she's perfect for me. I just wish she'd realize I'm perfect for her too.

When I came out dressed I had to hold in my laugh. I knew Santana must have really liked what I was wearing because he was crossing her legs uncomfortably. And to be honest it took all of my will power not to help her with that and walk out of the door.

I got a cab to Rachel's and the ride didn't seem that long. Since it was only 7:15 when I left so I shouldn't be back that late. I got out of the cab and entered the building. I go up to the apartment and I get to the door and decide to knock because, even though we are back together I did move out. After a few second she answers the door smiling

"Hey." She says and leans up to kiss me. I bend down a little to kiss her and I say

"Hi. You look nice." I say. She's wearing a dress like me but hers is extremely low cut and black.

"Thank you. You look beautiful as always. Come in." she says moving out of the way for me to step in. when I step in nothing looks out of the ordinary but I smell meat. And one thing that never changed with Rachel was her veganism. And she barley ever cooks meat for me unless she really messed up.

"What's that smell?" I ask as I walk into the kitchen. She smirks and walks past me to the oven. She bends over slowly and I can't help but stare at her ass and I feel myself unconsciously lick my lips. She opens up the oven and pulls out a plate. I walk over to the small table in our kitchen and sit down. She comes over and puts the plate down in front of me. In front of me was a juicy piece of filet mignon with a few thick pieces of bacon. There were some shrimp on the side along with mashed potatoes and broccoli. And I felt my mouth water. For Rachel to be a vegan, she definitely knows how to cook meat.

"Your trying to apologize by getting me fat?" I say playfully and she laughs

"No I just wanted to make you a nice dinner. And I have a cheesecake for dessert." She says and sits on the other side of the table across from me.

"You aren't eating?" I ask while cutting a piece of my steak. She shakes her head and says

"I'm not very hungry…Oh let me get you some wine." Then she gets up and goes to our wine cabinet. But she stands there for a while before she turns around and says

"I…uh…it's too high. Do you think you could…" she trails of blushing. I always thought it was adorable when she blushed. And it's a little funny she's to short to reach the cabinet.

I put my knife and fork down and get up to walk towards her. She's right in front of the cabinet and doesn't move when I'm right in front of her. So I reach over her pushing our bodies together. I can feel her breath against my neck and her breasts on mine. I grab the bottle of wine and before I pull it down I feel her lips on my neck. And I softly moaned when I felt her tongue and her starting to softly suck.

I put the bottle back down and brought my hand to her neck to urge her on. She softly bite my neck and I couldn't help but moan out

"Fuck."

Her hands started at my waist but quickly found their way to my ass. She gently squeezed and pulled me closer to her. I could feel her on my leg and knowing I got her this hard is making me wetter.

She finally pulls back from my neck and kisses me. It was soft and sweet. Then she breaks the kiss and says

"We can stop if you want." I shake my head and kiss her again but this time more passionately. She breaks the kiss again and takes my hand to lead me into the bedroom.

The floor is covered with rose petals and the room is dimly lit with candles. She leads me over to the bed and gently pushes me onto it. Then she straddles my legs and kisses me passionately.

**Santana's P.O.V**

When Quinn got back was a little past 12 and I honestly didn't expect her to even come back. She went to the bathroom and I heard her running the shower. 15 minutes later she comes out of the bathroom and walks across the hall to my room. Then about 10 minutes after that she comes into the living room with me.

She came to the couch and just stood over me for a while before she said.

"Can I lay with you?" I huff but move back to let her lie next to me. She presses her back into my front and I know she expects me put my arm over her and cuddle into her. Well I'm not. She can't just end our sex, go fuck the hobbit. And expect everything to be the way it was. Because now I'm back to what I used to be…her fucking friend! And I wish I could be happy with that but I can't. I just fucking can't!

So instead of spooning her like any other time. I awkwardly maneuver to turn on my side and press my back into hers.

"You're still mad?" she says and I remain silent. Of fucking course I'm mad! But whatever like she said, she can make her own decisions. And she didn't pick me. But I never really thought she would anyway.

I feel her turn around and I feel her breasts pressed into my back. Then she puts her arm around me and brings her body as close to mine as possible, and then kisses my neck.

"Please don't be mad at me." she w my whispers in my ear and her hot breath on my ear causes me to shutter.

"I'm not Quinn. Just go to sleep. You have to go to work tomorrow." I say hoping she'll just drop it and go to sleep.

"I can't sleep knowing you're mad at me."

"Damn it Q! I'm not mad ok so go to fucking bed." I say annoyed.

"That didn't sound like you weren't mad. I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" I asked confusedly. Why is she sorry?

"For ending the sex. That's why you're mad right?" she says. I turn around awkwardly again to face her.

"Why would I be that upset about that! You wanted to end it because of your fucking girlfriend and I can respect that. I'm not just some slut who can only think about sex. I'm pissed because you fucking caught her cheating on you! You so called moved out! And now your back together 2 fucking days later!" I say basically yell frustrated and she just looks at me.

"Feel better?" she says and I actually do feel a little better. I'm still fucking pissed but it felt good to yell at her a little bit. I sigh and roll my eyes

"Yeah I guess…now go to sleep."

"Ok. Night San." She says but she doesn't close her eyes

"Night Q." I say and turn back round to face the couch.

**Quinn's P.O.V**

I had a really good time at Rachel's. We had sex and honestly it was…different. We hadn't had sex in months but I didn't expect it to feel that way. Yes it was slow, passionate and loving…but…I don't know. I guess because of the sixe difference. And I don't mean penis size so get your mind out of the gutter. Even though those are different too. Santana's got at least 2 and a half inches on Rachel so it definitely makes a difference. But anyway it's like when I'm in Santana's arms I feel at ease. Protected. Like nothing could hurt me because she's right there. With Rachel I feel like… I don't know. It's just not the same. But it was nice. We watched movies and talked and it reminded me of when we were happier.

When I got back I knew San would be mad because she still was when I left. She just really hates that I keep taking Rachel back. But she'll get over it. She always does.

Santana turned around and I wrapped my arm around her and cuddled into her back again. I hope she isn't to mad. She's still my best friend and I need her. I hear her breathing even out and I lean up to kiss her ear and whisper

"I love you." A part of me really hopes she heard it but another part wishes I never said it. I rest my head back on the couch and fall asleep.

**2 weeks later**

I moved back in with Rachel and to be honest since I've taken her back she has changed. She comes home early every night. She's actually doing PDA. We even meet for lunch when she can. Every time I've taken her back she has never acted this way. She would say she would but it would only last a few days or a week if I'm lucky.

Santana and I still hang out but it's becoming less and less because I've been spending so much time with Rachel. I miss her. When I do get some free time to hang with her she always says she's busy. I didn't think it was possible for me to miss her this much. Though we do talk daily it's never more than a half hour. I guess she's still mad so I'll give her some time. I mean she can't stay mad forever right?

**A/N: Well i hope that didnt suck to bad. thanks for reading :)**


	7. Chapter 7: This is bullshit

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot and a few characters. if i did own glee Naya Rivera would be half naked all the time ;) ****

****A/N: Hey everyone. So this chap is a bit longer than the last. and i hope a this will be better. I want to thank everyone for their reviews i really appreciate it and please continue. Now this chap does have smut so just a little warning. I was going to write some Faberry smut but i couldnt bring myself to do that so i wrote one for this chap. I was going Also another shout out to TobiasFangor92 he helped with this chapter and the next one because i'm currently working on that. Now i'll shut up and let you guys read so enjoy :)****

**Santana's P.O.V**

It's been two months. Two months since Quinn ended things with me and got back together with the midget. We still talk regularly but we barley see each other anymore. I see her some times for lunch but she spends mostly all of them with fucking Berry.

I didn't think trying to get over her would be this damn hard! I haven't been with anyone since she ended things. I can't even look at other woman. Well at least not sexually. Okay that might be a lie but I never wanted to pursue them to have sex because Quinn really was the best I ever had. She has enough stamina go as long as me and as many times. I don't think anyone could really live up to that.

I've been missing her like crazy. At first I would make up excuses and say I was busy whenever she asked to hang out. I thought the less time I spent around her the better but we still did lunch twice a week. And it did help a little. But she's like a drug. I eventually just found myself yearning for her. I need to touch her. To smell her. To see that beautiful smile that takes my breath away or to hear that sexy laugh.

I just can't handle being away from her for two months. I've only seen her twice in that time and I'm dying

So that's how she ended up right here on my couch watching some dumb as shit movie at 9:00 on a Friday. I asked her to come over since I hadn't spent hardly any time with her and she quickly agreed. So after I got off, I rented some movies and went home to wait until she got off. I changed into some red basketball shorts and a black wife beater and put my hair into a messy ponytail.

She came over in a pair of pink yoga pants and a tight black tank top. And that's why I haven't been able to pay attention to the movie since it started. We're sitting on the couch and she has her legs up and crossed and is leaning against the arm of the couch. I'm on the other side with my legs stretched out behind her, leaning on the other arm. We both have a bowl of popcorn and she's idly eating hers and watching the movie while I'm staring at her.

She leans forward to my coffee table and grabs her bag of Twizzlers and gave me a perfect view of her ass. I bite my bottom lip and try to watch the movie so I don't just get hard in the middle of another movie because of her.

She sits back against the couch and looks at me.

"Want one?" she asks holding out the bag towards me.

"Uh… No I'm good Q." I say and she shrugs and watches the movie again.

She pops one into her mouth and starts to plays with it. She's twirling it with her hand and gently sucking it into her mouth and I try to look away but I can't. Leave it to Quinn to make candy sexual.

Then she starts to pull it in and out of her mouth and occasionally taking it out to lick it. While never taking her eyes off the movie. Oh my god! Seriously who eats candy like that?

Now she's slowly pushing it in and I watch as it glides past her lips and then she slowly pulls it out. Well there goes my attempt to not get hard. I grab a couch pillow and try to hide it

She pushes it deeper every time she goes in and I accidentally let out a soft moan. She looks at me with a raised eyebrow and lifts the pillow. She smirks and says

"The movie isn't that exciting S." she says and I'm about to say something when I felt her hand on my thigh, dangerously close to my erection.

"I knew you were watching me." she says grinning. That bitch! She did this on purpose.

Then she moves to come closer to me. She's face to face with me and whispers

"Are you hard for me San?" then she reaches her hand down to grab and squeeze my dick and I softly moan and nod. Then she starts kissing and softly biting my neck.

"Does that feel good baby?" she says as she moves to straddle my stomach. She still has her hand on my dick through my basketball shorts and I nod and bite my lip, trying not to moan when she squeezes again.

She leans down to kiss me and I instantly part my lips and she slips her tongue into my mouth. She kisses me passionately before letting go of my dick and sliding her hand under my shirt and over my stomach. I bring my hands to the hem of her shirt and slide my hand under it and go to cup her breast.

"_San."_ She moans out. I run my finger over her bra clad nipple and she says

"_San."_ I go to unclasp her bra and she says

"San!" I sit up and I see Quinn looking at me strangely.

"You can't sleep. The movie is just starting to get good." she says

"I-I was sleep?" I ask and she nods.

"And obviously having some weird dream about Twizzlers, Cuz you said Twizzlers like four times." She says throwing a piece of popcorn into her mouth and then she noticed my erection and laughs softly.

"Where you fucking the twizzlers S?" She says and laughs again but harder. I jump up and put my hand over my groin and run to the bathroom.

Damn it! It was just a dream. Well she could've at least let me finish! damn it! God she probably thinks I have some weird twizzler fetish or some shit like that. Ugh! It really fucking sucks I can't touch her. I hear a knock at the door and

"S." I hear her say but I don't say anything

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to laugh. You ok?" she asks and I sigh.

"Yeah…I'm fine."

"Can I come in?" she asks and before I could say no she came in. When she came in a turned towards the shower because I was still hard.

"Why are you being so shy? It's not like I haven't seen you hard before. Most of the time I'm the one to cause it." She says and I can hear the smirk in her voice

"Yeah well…That was different." I say and I hear her stepping towards me.

"I…you…Uh maybe I can help." She says. Did she really just say that or am I still dreaming? I turn around and come face to face with her and we're so close I can feel her breath on my lips.

"Wh-Wha-What about Rachel." I say and she bites her lip

"I…I don't want to think about her right now." She says and then she kisses me passionately and pushes me up against the wall. She softly bites my bottom lip, causing me to moan. Then she breaks the kiss and takes my hand and leads me back into the living room.

She softly pushes me down on the couch and straddles my waist. Then she leans back down to kiss me again. Then she breaks the kiss and sits up. She slides her hands up my shirt, over my stomach and to my breasts. I put my hands on her hips and look up to her.

"Q-Quinn I thought you said we couldn't?" I say. I don't want her to back out, but I don't want her to regret it. Then she gently squeezes my breasts and rocks her hips creating a delicious friction between us and making me groan.

"I...I know but…I don't want to stop." She says and grinds down into me and comes to kiss me. The kiss was hungry, needy, and passionate. It was like she was trying to swallow my tongue and I pull her close.

"I just want to help." She whispers against my lips, breaking the kiss to kiss my neck.

"" I quietly moan. I move my hands to cup and knead Quinn's breasts and she moans into my neck and then softly bites and- Oh God she's sucking my neck. Fuck.

I move my hands under her shirt to knead her bare breasts in my hand and I hear inhale sharply. Then she licks up to my ear lobe and sucks it in to her mouth and whispers

"I missed you so much."

"Fuck…I missed you too." I say and grind my hips up against Quinn. She grinds down and grunts and moans in my ear. Then she whispers

"What do you want me to do?"

"Fuck…I want to be inside you." I say and bite her neck and the lightly suck.

"Mmm" she moans and then moves to take my shorts off and then her pants. I took my boxers off to expose my now fully – and almost painful- erection and went to take off her panties. She straddles me again and moans. And I moan at her slowly pushing me in.

"Fuck, you're so wet." I moan

"It's what you do to me." she lowers herself completely on me and I groan. Then she rocks her hips and slowly lifts up. I reach in between us to rub her and she moans

"Fuck." She's panting and digging her nails in to my stomach and she starts to move faster. I lift her shirt over her breasts, move her bra and quickly suck one of her nipples into my mouth and circle my tongue around it.

"Oh God!" she moans and puts her hands in my hair, then starts to move faster.

"Fuck Q!" I moan as I circle her clit faster and nip at her nipples. She pushes me down puts her hands on my shoulders leans toward me to ride me even faster. I keep playing with her clit and start to go a little faster.

"Fuck…that feels…_Oh mmm_..._So_ good." Then she moves to push my shirt up. She leans down and sucks my nipple into her mouth. I moan and pull her closer.

"Fuck Quinn." She bites my nipple and says

"Cum for me."

"Mmm…fuck, you first." I say and thrust harder into Quinn.

"Oh…shit…No this is about you." She pants and rides me even harder and then kisses me hard. I rub faster circles around her clit and I'm getting closer and closer to the edge.

Oh!...Don't stop." She moans while digging her nails into my shoulders.

"Fuck, cum with me." I moan as I tightly grip Quinn's hip to try and hold off my orgasm.

"No…I want you to cum first." She pants out and digs her nails further into my shoulders and I lose it.

"Fuck!" I scream as I orgasm

"Santana! Fuck!" she screams as she orgasms. She falls on my chest and I hold on to her as we both come down from our orgasms. She lays her head on my chest and tries to catch her breath

"Damn…that was…"

"Intense." She says finishing for me. I nod and look into her eyes and we have an intense staring contest until I say

"I l-" but I stop myself because I almost told her I love her again.

"What?" she asks and I shake my head

"Nothing." I say and kiss her but she doesn't kiss me back and sits up, looking guilty. I frown and ask.

"Q? You okay?" She keeps looking down and softly says

"I…I think I should leave." Then she moves to get up but I grab her arm

"What? No! Why?" I say and she sighs

"I…We shouldn't have done this…It…I cheated again." She says and then moves to sit on the couch. I sit up and try to fight back the hurt she caused me by saying that.

"How many times has she done it to you?" I say and she clenches her jaw and says

"That's not the point S…this time was supposed to be different." She sighs and puts her head in her hands.

"She won't change for long…she never does."

"How the hell would you know? She's fucking trying! So just shut up alright!" she snaps and I visibly wince but then I glare at her.

"Because she's not going to fucking change! Look don't get pissed at me, you seduced me remember?" I yell and she glares at me

"I know what the fuck I did! And it shouldn't have happened! And you don't know shit! It's been two months and she has been nothing but sweet so don't try and act like you know anything about my relationship because you don't! You don't know anything about relationships because you won't stay around long enough! You just fuck them and leave them right!" she screams. And I can't hide the hurt expression on my face

"I think its time for you to leave." I say sadly. I guess she saw my expression because she looks calmer and she says

"San I…" in a soft tone, but fuck that.

"No. shut up! You don't know about my relationships! I'm not a complete bitch you know! I try but when I don't feel anything for them I leave instead of staying and hurting them! They aren't the girl for me! I DON'T fuck them and leave. Now you leave. Go back to your precious girlfriend but come back here when she cheats again!" I scream. While quickly re-dressing

How can she just snap at me? I didn't do shit. She came after me. The only person she should be pissed at is herself!

She sighs and says

"San…I didn't mean it like that…"

"You obviously did!" I say

"I didn't…I just took out my anger, with myself, out on you. I'm sorry…"

"Quinn Stop! Just go back to her obviously I'm just one big regret to you." I say and she sighs and gets her clothes.

"You…I…" she starts but then sighs and says "I'm sorry."

"Whatever."

"I…I just…I missed you so much. A lot more than I should and I couldn't help myself. And you're not a regret. I don't regret anything with you. I l- uh you mean too much to me." she says

"What do you mean I mean too much to you?" I ask. She looks down and says

"I…You're my best friend and I need you." Of fucking course that's why.

"So why do we keep fucking? What is this to you?" I ask and she frowns

"I…I don't know…Its just sex." She says and I'm pretty sure I just felt my heart shatter.

"Well you have Rachel for that." I say coldly. She gets the rest of her stuff and says

"I…You're right. I guess…I should go now."

"Yeah….you should." I say not looking at her but I hear her walk towards the door.

"I…Uh…I'll see you later."

"Yeah…" then I watch her walk out from the corner of my eye.

**Quinn's P.O.V**

Damn it! What is wrong with me? How could I do that her? I had no right to be mad at her. I initiated it. She tried to stop me. Twice. Fuck. I could have stopped. I didn't think I'd need her that bad. I have missed her. But Rachel and I were doing really good. She has been really trying and I go and fuck up.

And now I'm fucking up my friendship by fucking my friend! I'm stressed out. I can't take this.

I've been feeling really tired lately and sometime nauseous. And that's why I decided to go to the doctors tomorrow. I've missed two periods and at first it wasn't alarming because the kind of birth control sometimes causes me to skip a few periods but they're never back to back and that's concerning.

I just I feel like such a bitch. I broke up with Rachel for cheating and then I go and cheat. God why did she have to keep staring at me. I mean who does that anyway.

The cab ride home was long. I feel fucking depressed. I don't even try to stop my tears from falling and sob into my hands during the ride. When I get to my apartment, I just walk in and head straight for the bedroom.

"Hello to you too." I hear Rachel shout from the kitchen. I sigh and walk back to Rachel.

"I'm sorry." She looks into my eyes and takes my hands

"What's wrong?" she asks. I shake my head and say

"N-Nothing Rae. I'm fine."

"You're lying. Come talk to me." she says pulling me into the living room and into the living room and sits me on the couch and then sits next to me and puts my hands in her lap and rubs circles over the back of my hands with her thumbs. I sigh and say

"S and I had an argument."

"About what?" she asks

"I…you"

"Me? What about me?"

"She doesn't think you can change and…I said something's I shouldn't have said" I tell her and she says

"Aw, sweetie." The she pulls me into a hug "I'm sure you two will get over it." She says reassuringly. I pull away from the hug and say

"But…she was really hurt though."

"Then maybe you should apologize."

"I did." I say sadly

"If you did in the heat of the moment I'm sure she was still upset. Just give her some time to calm down and then apologize."

"But what if she doesn't forgive me."

"You guys have been friends forever. One little argument shouldn't end everything." She says and I nod my head

"You're right." I say and she smiles at me

"Why don't you talk to her tomorrow after you go to the doctors?" she says and I nod and say

"I will."

"Okay. Are you okay now?"

"A little, yeah. Thanks" I say and she leans up to kiss my forehead

"Why don't you go get sleep?" She says

"Come with me?" I ask

"Of course" she says and takes my hand to walk me to our bedroom. I lay in the bed and I feel her get in and spoon me from behind. She kisses my neck and says

"Night. Love you."

"Love you too." I say and drift off to sleep.

**Santana's P.O.V**

Fuck! Can I ever just have a good moment with her? Why the hell would she even do that? It's not like I didn't try to stop it. Admittedly not that hard, but come on would you really try and stop a hot blonde trying to have sex with you? I didn't think so. I just…ugh! I'm sick of her fucking playing with my emotions! What does that fucking midget have that I don't!

And obviously that fucking relationship isn't so fucking perfect if she's still coming back to fuck me! Even though I can't blame her because I'm that good. But still she isn't making the situation any better. She needs to just stick with her stupid fucking midget or dump her.

I go sit on the couch and try to calm myself down. This is just pathetic. I don't believe I got myself in this predicament. I am such and idiot to even think she actually had feelings for me. That us having sex was anymore than that. Its all people every want me for.

I lie on my side, pull my knees up to my chest and cry into my hands. I tried to hold back but my body wouldn't let me. All the pain and frustration of this situation is pouring out of me and I cant fucking stop it! This is such bullshit!

Once I finally calm down, I check the time on my phone and realize I have been crying for almost two hours and it's almost 1 am. I turn on my back and stare at the ceiling. I start to think about Quinn again and I feel the tears run down my face. I can't do this. I don't want to be alone. I pick up my phone and call the one person I know will always be there for me

"Hello?" she answers sleepily. I forgot it was so late. I sniffle and wipe away a few tears and then say

"Oh shit. B I'm sorry I didn't realize the time."

"It's okay. Why do you sound like your crying?" she asks

"Because I'm trying not too…"

"Why? What's wrong? Did you and Quinn watch a sad movie?" she asks sounding more awake and I whimper at her say _her _name.

"San…what's wrong?"

"I…I should've waited until tomorrow. I interrupted your sleep. I'll…I'll just tell you tomorrow."

"No. I'm worried now. Just tell me." she says and I lose it and start to cry again.

"I…Quinn…sex…fight" I cry out, not able to form a sentence because I'm crying so hard.

"Sex fight? Huh? San, honey calm down. I can't understand what you're saying. Do you need me to come over?" she asks and I calm my sobs enough to say

"Uh-huh"

"Okay. I'll be there as fast as I can. Do you want me to stay on the phone?" She asks. Britt is so sweet. She's getting ready to leave her house at one in the morning to come and check on me. And I couldn't ask for a better best friend. But I don't exactly need her to babysit me.

"I…I'm not suicidal B…"

"Okay, well I'm getting in a cab now. I'll be there soon ok?"

"Ok…" I say and then hang up. While I wait for her I try not to think about Quinn or anything that would make me cry. And it's working some what but did have a least three mini break downs. 30 minutes later I hear Britt at the door. I go to open it and I see her in light blue pajama pants with ducks all over them. Her hair is all over her head and she's breathing heavily.

I look into her eyes and I see her looking at me with worried and sympathetic eyes and I collapse into her arms, wrap my arms around her waist and sob into her shoulder.

She hugs me tightly and moves us inside my apartment. She kicks the door closed and moved us into the living room and sits us on the couch. Then she runs her hand over my head.

"Shh it's ok." She says rocking us back and forth

"Calm down and talk to me." She rubs soothing circles into my back and after a few minutes I calm down and my sobs turn into quiet sniffles. Britt shifts so that she can lie her head on mine.

"It's ok. I'm here ok?" she says then kisses my forehead

"What's wrong?" I sigh and say

"Quinn and I had a fight…"

"About what?"

"We…we had sex again…she instigated it then after she said we shouldn't have done it."

"What? Why would she do that?"

"Because of Rachel."

"Rachel? But Rachel cheated on Quinn like a gazillion times…even though I'm not saying she should cheat."

"That's what I said…she snapped at me and told me I don't know anything about relationships because I just fuck and then leave." She pulls me closer and says

"Aww San…I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"I told her that when I see I don't like them I end it…and then I told her to go." I say and Britt rubs my back and we sat in silence until I said

"We…we calmed down and I asked what our sex was and…she…she said it was just sex!" I say and start to cry again and Britt hugs me tight and whispers

"It'll be okay Sanny. If she can't see how perfect you are then she's crazy." She says and I pull back and frown. Her eyebrows furrow in confusion and she says

"What? What'd I do?"

"You know how I feel about her…Don't insult her…" I say and Britt says

"I'm sorry. Q is my friend but I just don't like seeing you hurt…I'm sorry." She's looking down and playing with her hands. I sigh and rub her hands

"No. I'm sorry. I'm just snappy…and I'm not perfect…if I were she'd be mine." I say sadly

"it's okay. And you are. You've been so sweet and patient with her. I don't know how she couldn't want you. You're amazing and she's missing out. She doesn't deserve you." Britt says and I bite my bottom lip and look down

"Maybe…maybe I should give up on her." I say with a sigh.

"Maybe." Britt says and shrugs. Then she says

"Then you can find someone who deserves your love."

"She does…but Rachel is blinding her…" I say and she shakes her head gently

"She's blinding herself. She doesn't really love Rachel. But she stays with her. I don't know why. Maybe she thinks she can't do better than Rachel but I don't know. But San…it's been _six_ years and she still hasn't given up on her. I think…maybe you should just leave it alone." She says and I frown

"What do you mean she doesn't love Rachel? " I ask

"I can tell she settled for Rachel"

"How can you tell?"

"Well its like when we talk about Rach she tries to seem interested but when we talk about you her entire face lights up." She says. I raise an eyebrow and say

"Me? What?...she doesn't do that."

"Yeah she does. You're her favorite topic. It's always 'San is so sweet' or 'guess what San said today?" she says and gives me a knowing smile. I frown thinking. Does she really do that? Is she maybe…does she maybe love me too? I'm brought out of my thoughts by Britt hugging me and saying

"What are you thinking about? Is it more sad stuff because if it is stop right now." Britt says sternly and it makes me want to giggle a little.

"No. you said she always talks about me…maybe she feels the same."

"Good. And yeah but she'd never say it. She like you in that way." I pull away from the hug and look at her

"Maybe I should tell her how I feel…in a letter. Since I can't say it."

"Yeah. If you cant tell her in person. And if you want I'll send it for you if you want me to."

"I just…I don't know if I can still wait or if I should just give up." I say and sigh.

"Then write two. I think you should tell her even if you decide to move on. And after you write the letters you decide what you want to do and then send one." I smile and pull her into a hug

"That's a great idea. Thanks B."

"Welcome. You want to start now?" she asks and I nod. Then she gets up to go to my bedroom and comes back with paper and a pen. She gives them to me and sits back on the couch. I quickly write the two letters and then britt says

"You okay now?"

"No. but better than I had been."

"Good" she says then yawns "Now lets go to bed." I nod and she gets off the couch and walks toward my room. She gets into my bed and says

"Come on. I wanna cuddle my Sanny bear." I roll my eyes light heartedly and get into the bed behind her. she turns around and lies her head on my shoulder and wraps her arm around my stomach and she says

"Night San. Love you." I smile and say

"Night B. Love you too." And we both fall asleep.

**A/N: So thats that. please let me know what you think. it also may take a while for me to update again because i go back to school tomorrow and i dont normally have much time to write. but i'll try to write and update as much as i can. So i hope you guys liked that chap. i know it was a bit sad but you have to get through the bad to get to the good. and the good will come soon enough. So thanks for reading guys and review and leave me your thoughts :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Old habits die hard

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot and a few characters. if i did own glee Naya Rivera would be half naked all the time ;) ****

**A/N: Hey everyone. I hope everyone is enjoying the story :) So I felt bad for updating my other story and not this one so i kinda wrote a semi-long chapter to make up for it. Also another thanks to TobiasFangor92 he helped with this chapter. Please excuse any mistakes. i'm not feeling very well so this may not be the best chapter and if it sucks i apologize. Warning: There IS smut in this chapter. So anyway enjoy :)**

**Quinn's P.O.V**

I'm so nervous. Lately I haven't been feeling like myself. I'm tired, nauseous. I've been having some back pain and headaches. I just thought it was stress you know, with this Santana situation and other things. But I've missed two periods and I read sometimes stress can cause that but I'm worried that isn't it. I think I'm pregnant. My stomach has even started to stand out a little more. So this is how I ended up in the doctor's office.

I'm sitting on the table nervously chewing my nails. I already took the pregnancy test and now I'm just waiting for the doctor to come back with the results.

"Would you stop chewing your nails? You're making me nervous." Tina says from her seat on the other side of the room.

I asked her to come with me because Britt was busy and Santana is mad at me and I don't really want Rachel to be here. I have no idea whose baby this is if I am pregnant so I don't really want to have that conversation right this second. So since Tina works at the hospital right behind this doctor's office I asked her and she said yes.

I don't respond and still chew my nails. She goes back to reading her magazine. We sat in silence for a while until she said

"Oh my gosh! Do you see some of the disgusting things they have in this?" She was looking in some magazine about pregnancy and child birth and making faces every so often.

"Tina would you stop. I'm freaking out over here!" I say and she puts the book down and comes to my side and grabs my hand

"Sorry. I know you're nervous…it'll be alright." She says and then pulls me into a sideway hug. I hug her back and sigh.

"What am I going to do Tina?"

"Well first, your going to calm down because we don't even know if your pregnant or not yet. So lets just wait for the doctor okay?" she says and rubs my arm comfortingly

A few minutes later Dr. Ray comes in and says "Okay Ms. Fabray. We have your results." She holds up a manila folder in her hands and flips it open and pushes her glasses up.

She reads over a paper and then says

"It looks like you're almost 10 weeks pregnant." She says and I gape at her. Fuck! How could this have happened?

"B-But how? I'm on birth control." I ask

"Well nothing is one-hundred percent Ms. Fabray. Have you been taking your birth control at the same time everyday? And have you been taking it everyday?" she asks. Shit. I don't think I took it that morning when I was at Santana's. I shake my head and say

"I forgot to take it one day." She nods her head and says

"Well that is most likely why." The doctor says and then continues

"I think we're all done here. Unless you have any questions?" she asks and I say

"Can….can I see it?"

"Sure. We can give you an ultrasound. Are you alright with that?" she asks and I nod and she leaves the room.

So many thoughts are running through my mind right now. What am I going to do? Whose is this? If my birth control hasn't been working then it could be either Rachel or Santana. God! Rachel will probably leave me and I don't know what Santana will do!

The doctor comes back in with a machine and another person.

"Ok, Ms Fabray. Lie back and lift your shirt for me please." Dr. Ray says while the other woman sets up the machine. After everything is set up, the woman leaves and the doctor sits in a chair next to me and the machine. She puts this clear gel on a wand and says

"This may be a little cold." Then she spreads it over my stomach. I turn to look at the screen and I don't really se anything. But then the room is filled with a dull fast pace thud and the doctor looks at me smiling

"That's your baby's heartbeat. And- she points to the screen "That's your baby." I can't help the tears that flood my eyes and the smile that graces my face. I never thought I'd have another child. After Beth…I just never planned on it. And this may have been a shock but I'm so happy.

After being with Rachel for six years and never having one pregnancy or pregnancy scare I was afraid I just couldn't have children anymore.

The doctor moves closer to the screen and outlines where the head is. I can see its arms and legs and even the nose and where their ears will be. I feel Tina squeeze my hand and I look over to see her smiling at me.

"That's your baby." She whispers excitedly and I chuckle a little and say

"Yeah, that's my baby" and I turn my head back to the screen. After I look at it for a little longer the doctor asks if I wanted a picture and I said yes. She wiped the gel off and I put my shirt back down. The doctor left and I got ready to leave

"So…are you going to keep it?" I hear Tina ask and I turn to her and nod my head and she smiles brightly and pulls me into a bone crushing hug.

"I'm so happy for you! Congratulations!"

"Tina…I can't breath." I tell her and she lets me go.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so excited!" I laugh at her and then we walk towards the door. We go to the front desk and my doctor gives me the picture and tells me congratulations. Tina and I are walking back to her building and Tina asks

"Is it Rachels?" I shake my head and say

"I don't know…"

"Are you going to tell Santana?"

"Yeah…I don't have a choice. It could be hers and she has a right to know." I say and Tina nods her head. We get to the hospital and I we say our goodbyes.

"Call me if you need me okay?" she says walking away and I say

"Okay"

I go hail a cab and make my way to see Santana.

The cab pulls up in front of Santana's store and I get out. I pay the driver and turn to walk towards the building that says "_Delilah's Cosmetics"_ I remember when San was trying to think of a name for her store and then she told me she'd name it Delilah's Cosmetics. When I asked why she said

"Delilah was a hot ass, seductive temptress. Who wouldn't want to try to be that?"

I chuckled to myself at the memory and walk in the store. It was busy and pretty crowded, but it always is every time I come in here. I saw Santana go in the back room so I decided to look around until she came back out. I was looking at some eye liner when I heard

"Quinn!" I snap my head to the left and she Santana standing there with her arms crossed over her chest.

"H-Hey S." I say nervously

"What are you doing here?"

"I…I need to talk to you."

"About?" she says and I sigh

"Can we…maybe go somewhere private?" I ask and she huffs and says

"Fine." And she walks toward the back and I follow. She goes to the counter

"Kelly, can you handle the front I have something to tend to. I won't be long" she says to one of the cashiers and she nods her head. Santana starts to walk again and I follow. She leads me into a room and closes the door behind me.

There are boxes lined up on one wall and a desk in the middle of the room with two chairs in front and one in back. The room was painted red and was pretty spacious. There was a computer, some papers and a phone on the desk. And to the right of the room was a filing cabinet right next to a window.

She goes to sit in the chair behind the desk and I sit in one of the chairs in front of her. I look down and nervously play with my fingers for a while before I sigh and say

"Look…S. I'm really sorry for blowing up on you and for the stupid shit I said." She was silent for a while before I hear her sigh and say

"I'm sorry too…"

"No. You don't have to apologize. I attacked you and you just defended yourself"

"I didn't have to be such a bitch."

"You weren't…I was. But…that's not what I need to talk about." I say and she furrows her eyebrows in confusion.

"It's not? Then what is it?" she asks

"Well, I did come to apologize again but…I … I uh….went to the doctor today and…" I stop, becoming more nervous, and I take a deep breath. I'm about to finish when she says

"You're okay right?' she asked worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine…I…wow this is harder than I thought it would be." I say. I'm really freaking it out and I'm really thinking of just not saying anything. She puts her elbows on the desk and leans on them and says

"Q its ok…take you're time." I take a deep breath and say

"I'm…pregnant." I say and she leans back and says

"Oh. Rachel got you pregnant. That's…great." She says softly and I shake my head

"I…I don't know…it might be yours." I say and her eyes go wide and her mouth falls open. She isn't saying anything and that's just making me more nervous.

"Are you going to say anything?" I say and she finally says

"I…You said you were on the pill."

"I am…but I forgot to take it that day at your apartment and if you miss a day it takes a month for it to become effective again." I say and she jumps to her feet and paces the room.

"What the fuck? How do you forget something like that Quinn?

"I'm sorry! Okay I fucking forgot! Do your really think I want to have your baby!" I yell and then I realize how that sounded. And I see the hurt expression on her face

"S, that didn't come out right! I-"

"No I know exactly what the fuck you meant Quinn! What the fuck! You think I'm that bad! That I can't be a good parent! Or you don't want to have my kid because I'm just a fucking slut! Huh? Is that it? " she yells

"No. I didn't mean it like that…I…its just…I have a girlfriend."

"Oh right, the fucking girlfriend that treats you like shit! Who probably has a few illegitimate children of her own running around! Yeah she's a total keeper." She says rolling her eyes and pacing the room angrily

After a while she calms a little bit and says

"What does she think?" she asks

"Rachel?"

"Yeah, what does she think about this?"

"I didn't tell her yet." I say and she looks confused

"W-What?"

"I came straight here after I left the doctors."

"I…but…why me first? I don't understand." she asks. Now I'm confused. Is this like a big deal? Should I have told Rachel first?

"I…uh…I don't know" I shrug and say "I just thought to come to you first." She runs a hand through her head and says

"Fuck! How can this happen?"

"Why are you so upset? Do you want it? Because if its yours and you don't want it you can just say it now!"

"Its not that I don't want it but… Fuck Quinn what do we do if its mine? How will that work out?"

"What do you mean? We raise it. Do you mean what will happen with me and Rachel?"

"I…I don't know! I don't expect us to get together…" she stops to sigh and take a deep breath then says " I'm sorry it's just a lot to take in." then she sits in the chair next to me and hold her head in her hands.

I lean back in my chair and run my hands through my hair.

"Yeah I get it…"

"What's wrong?" She asks and I sigh

"I…hypothetical question. If it were yours…why couldn't we be together?"

"Rachel. You wouldn't leave her for me… But I wouldn't mind being with you. You're nice and caring and I know you'll be a great mom." She says and I can't help but smile.

"You wouldn't?" I ask. Even though I'm not getting my hopes up, I know she'd only be with me if the baby was hers and only because of the baby. She smiles softly and nods

"I would." She's sweet. I know she would only do that because it's the right thing to do, but I would never want her to be with me just because of the baby and then be unhappy. We could find a way to raise the baby and she still find someone to be happy with.

I nod and say "That's nice to know. And you know… I wouldn't mind being with you either."

"I…you would?" she asks and I nod and say

"Yeah…you know, hypothetically of course." She nods her head and then says

"Whosever it is, I'm going to help you through it." She puts her hand on my knee and gently squeezes. I smile and say

"Thank you."

"I'm still your best friend you know." She says and I pull her into a hug. She pulls me close and hugs me tight and I hold on to her for longer than a normal hug. I finally pull away from the hug and she asks

"What are you going to do?"

"About Rachel or the baby?"

"Well both actually."

"Oh. I guess I have to tell Rachel later and I want to keep the baby…After Beth …I can take care of this baby. I can be the mother it need so I'm going to keep it." I say and she nods understandingly

"Well…I guess I should let you get back to work." I say and she nods

"Yeah …I have to watch these chicks so they don't screw something up."

"When are you taking a break?"

"At twelve" she says. I check my phone and say

"Well its 11:45 now. You want to get something to eat with me? I'm free the rest of the day so…"

"Sure"

"Okay…you want me to wait here?" I ask and she says

"If you want. It might be boring though."

"It's fine. I'll take a little nap" I say and she nods. I go to lie on her couch and she watches me.

"Okay. Now get to work." I say shooing her away and I chuckle when she rolls her eyes and walks out muttering

"Kicked out of my own office." She closes the door behind her and I quickly fall asleep. She comes back in and wakes me up and we walk to the door of her office.

"Where do you want to go?" she asks and I shrug

"It doesn't matter."

"I wonder if we could find a Breadstix around here." I shake my head and chuckle

"I doubt it but there's and Italian place down the street. We can see if their breadsticks compare."

"I bet they won't be half as good" she says

"You never know." I say shrugging. She grabs my hand and opens the door and we leave her office and then her store. We're walking up the street holding hands and I say

"You want a boy or a girl?"

"Girl."

"Why?" I ask

"Because I want one. I'm not sure why." I nod and say

"I want a boy."

"Why?" she asks

"Because…I don't know I just do."

We get to the restaurant and we are seated in a small booth but we aren't right next to each other. The waiter brought us some water and I took a sip and then asked

"So how's business."

"Good…So what are we really going to do if its mine?" she asks and I sigh

"We'll do what we have to do to take care of it. I don't know what will happen with Rachel and I after I tell her so…we can just figure it out as we go."

"How far along are you?" she asks

"Almost 10 weeks."

"Wow…"

"What?'

"I…I don't know. It's just kinda wild that I could have a kid" she says and I nod and say

"I think you'd be a good mother."

"Really?" she asks

"Yeah. Why do you sound surprised?"

"I just am." She says and I nod. I understand because I never thought I'd get another chance to be a mother

"well I'll give you some time to get over that." I say and lean back against the booth.

"No!"

"What?" What the hell is wrong with her?

"Don't leave. I'm sorry." She says and I chuckle

"I'm not leaving. I meant I'd give you some time to get over the initial shock. And I'm hungry and your paying." I say

"How did I tricked into paying?"

"Because…I may have left my purse in your office." I say smiling innocently

"Oh its fine. I'm sure they'll let you wash dishes." She says smirking

"What? You would let me wash dishes?"

"I'm joking." She says laughing

"sure." I say and look at my menu

"Q come on. I was kidding"

"Its fine S. it's ok if you don't want to feed your possible spawn."

"I didn't say I wouldn't feed her." she says and I smirk

"You better because he is hungry."

"She!"

"He!"

"Wanna bet?" she says and I say

"Yep. When I win…you're taking me shopping"

"Well you won't win."

"Oh but I will and when you take me shopping you cant get anything"

"What?"

"You heard me. You can sit with the other miserable boyfriends and husbands while I try on shoes for hours." I say laughing and she rolls her eyes. We went over our menus and the waiter cam to take our order. After Santana and I argued over what I should get. Apparently to her since I'm pregnant I can't eat a salad and I should just order everything on the menu.

We got into a conversation about baby names and she said she would name our daughter Lucy. I added some boy names but then we stopped when she said she wanted to stop because it might not be hers and she didn't want to get her hopes up. I understand where she's coming from but even though I don't know whose it is I do think it's hers.

Rachel and I have been together too long and we've had sex enough times without a condom for something like this to have at least happen once. Also this isn't the first time I've forgotten to take my birth control. But it's funny how I forget, have sex with Santana and end up pregnant.

I told Santana that I thought it was her baby and why. But now looking back, that may have been a bad move. Because I may have told her she was longer than Rachel

"So I'm bigger than your girlfriend?" she says grinning.

"Don't get cocky. But…yeah. But she's thicker"

"So, I'm longer and that's what counts." She says smirking. I shake my head and say

"I shouldn't have said anything."

"So that's why you keep coming back to me." she says laughing and I blush

"It is not! I am so done with conversation!" she chuckles and says

"Oh come on Q. you know you can't resist me." then I feel her rub her foot against my leg and I blush more.

"They should really crack a window. I'm so hot." I say fanning myself with my hand. I look over to see Santana smirking and she says

"True. You are." Then I feel her legs move further up to my thigh and I clear my throat

"So…I uh…how long do you have until you have to get back to work?" I ask and she grins and moves her foot to my zipper and moves her foot up and down. I inhale sharply and say

"I…um…I have to go to the bathroom." She moves her foot and says

"Don't take long." And now here is my dilemma. I can either do the right thing and walk away…or I can do what I really want to do and let Santana take me in the bathroom. And I really like the latter option. Like I really _really _like the latter option but Rachel…and I ended our friends with benefits arrangement. You know what? Fuck it

"I think I need your help. My uh tag is bothering me." I say and she says

"Oh!" and stands up. Then I stand up and take her hand to lead her into the bathroom

I know I shouldn't do this. But…I can't explain it. I just…I need her. I want her. More than on a physical level but I don't know how our relationship may change after this baby.

We get into the bathroom and I quickly check to see if there is anyone else in here. Once I see we are alone I go to lock the door and then I push Santana against the sink and kiss her passionately.

* * *

><p>15 minutes later we emerge from the bathroom and Santana has a huge grin on her face. When we get back to our table our food is already there. We sit down and Santana immediately goes to grab a breadstick.<p>

"What is with you and those things anyway? Its just bread." I say and…did she really just growl?

"Ok. Don't kill me. I was just saying…"

"You're crazy." she says

"No. YOU'RE crazy." I say and she bites her breadstick

"Verdict?" I ask and she says

"It's good…but it's not Breadstix" she says. I roll my eyes and take one

"There is no pleasing you." I say and she smirks and says

"I don't know… you pleased me just fine minute ago." I blush and try to fight but fail miserably.

"Shut up and eat your breadsticks." I say and bite my own and hum my approval. I see Santana looking around the restaurant and I'm just about to ask her why she's doing that when she disappears under the table.

"S, what the hell are you doing?" I say in a harsh whisper so I don't draw attention to us. She pulls me down in the seat a little and lifts my shirt.

"What the hell are you doing? We're in public!" I whisper, trying to pull my shirt back down. She lightly slaps my thigh and says

"Q you need to stay quiet and just be patient!"

"I…What?" I say and holds my shirt up and kisses my stomach. I softly smile. Then she gets up and comes back to her seat

"If we're going to do that…you'd need to be in a skirt." She says and I blush

"You could have just said that. How was I supposed to know what you were doing?"

"It was a surprise." She says finishing her breadstick and getting another.

"Do that again and I'll kick you in the face." I say and she looks at me wide eyed

"You wouldn't." she says

"I would."

"Liar."

"You want to try again and see what happens?"

"No. you aren't in a skirt."

"You're just scared." I say smirking

"Santana Lopez does NOT get scared."

"It's okay if you're not up to the challenge." I say fighting back a laugh

"Don't go there Q!" I put my hand on her knee and say

"It's okay S. Everyone gets scared." I say and she goes under the table again and I can't hold back my laugh anymore. Then I feel her rubbing my thighs and I stop laughing. Shit she's really going to do it

"Uh…S" I whisper and I feel her unbutton my jeans

"S…"

"Quiet Q." she says and pulls down my jeans and panties. I'm incredibly thankful that our table is in the back of the restaurant and I'm sitting by the wall so no one can actually see what's going over here. I feel her slowly lick up my slit and rub my thighs. Then she nips and sucks at my lips. God that feels so good!

"Mmm." I moan out and shift forward to give her more access and she pushes her tongue into my folds and licks slowly from my entrance to my clit. She gently sucks my clit into her mouth

"Fuck…"I quietly say. She swirls her tongue around my clit and softly bites causing me to bite my bottom lip and grip the table tightly to keep from moaning. She lets my clit go and licks her way down to my entrance.

I inhale sharply when I feel her enter me with her tongue and slowly pull out. She rubs my clit with her thumb as she thrusts her tongue faster and deeper.

"Oh! Fuck." I quietly say and grip the table harder. She curls her tongue upwards and I feel my eyes roll to the back of my head. I grip her hair, burying my nails into her scalp.

"Oh God…San…I'm gonna …" I try to pant out. She moves faster and deeper and I cum hard.

"Fuck" I whisper as I cum and slump over the table. She licks me clean and helps me fix my clothes before coming back to sit next to me. I lay my head on her shoulder, still catching my breath and she's running her fingers through my hair.

"Remind me…to taunt you when…I want something" I say while still trying to catch my breath. She gasps and says

"You suckered me!" I laugh and say

"Definitely."

"You could have just asked, you know."

"Yeah, But where's the fun in that."

"My tongue." She says smirking and licks her lips

"Well now it was twice as fun." I say and she rolls her eyes and starts to eat. I lean over to kiss her and she meets me halfway. She kissed me softly and I pull back and whisper

"Best lunch ever." Against her lips. She giggles and caresses my cheek. I smile at her and then go to eat my salad.

"Quinn I…"

"Hmm?"

I l-um…we should come here more often…" she says. Was she about to… No she wasn't about to say what I think she was about to say. Was she? No

"Yeah…the food is pretty good here." I say and she silently eats for a while. What is going on with her? She's acting kind of weird

"Is something wrong?" I ask and she shakes her head and says

"No." she is so lying

"You sure?" I ask

"Yeah. I'm fine Quinn."

"I…uh ok. You just kinda seem…I don't know…forget it." Did I do something?

"I'm fine Q." she says giving me a small smile

"Okay. But you know you can tell me right?" I say. She nods and says

"I know." I kiss her cheek and say

"Okay." She smiles and I lean in to peck her lips.

"So…What does this mean?"

"What does what mean?"

"This…what we just did…I know I ended our friends with benefits thing so…"

"Oh…I…I don't know…" she says and I start to nervously play with my fork

"I…Do…Do you…maybe want it to be something?" I ask

"Like what?"

"I don't know…"

"You don't know?"

"Well…No. I don't…I just know I missed this…and I want it back."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…but if you don't want to…"

"I do." She says and I smile

"Good…I missed you." I say and hug her. She holds me close and says

"I missed you too." I squeeze her tightly and when we pull away I pull her into a kiss. It started out slow but when I felt her lick my bottom lip I quickly part my lips to allow her entrance and as our tongues intertwine I hear

"Quinn! What the hell are you doing?" Oh Shit.

**A/N: *gasps* Who just caught Quinn? What will happen next? who knows? So that's chapter 8. please leave me your thoughts on this chapter because i'm not so confident about this one. So please review and thanks for reading :) See you next update**


	9. Chapter 9: The shoe is on the other foot

****Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot and a few characters. if i did own glee Naya Rivera would be half naked all the time ;) ******

**A/N: Hey everyone. i'm glad you guys liked the last chapter. I feel a lot better today so i decided to update. I hope you guys like this chap. Enjoy :)Also Warning: This chapter DOES contain smut**

**Quinn's P.O.V**

I felt my stomach drop when I heard that all too familiar voice. Shit! I am so dead

"Rachel…I…uh"

"What does it look like she's doing?" Santana cuts in, glaring at Rachel with her arms crossed over her chest. Rachel turns and glares at Santana

"I don't believe I was talking to you! I was speaking to MY girlfriend who just had her tongue down your throat!" she says and then turns to glare at me

"Don't be so dramatic Rachel! It was a simple kiss. That's that. LOTS of girls give their friends pecks on the lips." Santana says

"That was not just a peck! And I don't care what other women do! You do not do that when you are in a relationship!"

"And how would you know? Were you stalking us or something?"

"I have eyes Santana! And that was clearly NOT a friendly peck!"

"Your eyes are deceiving you. It was just a peck. Right Q?" Santana asks turning to me. Oh Shit! Should I tell the truth or lie? Which is worse? Ugh fuck! They're expecting an answer!

"I…uh…yeah Rach. It wasn't anything." I lie

"Are you fu- Do you two honestly believe I'm that naïve! I know what I saw!"

"So what if it was anything more than that? Like you have room to talk! You aren't exactly a saint!" Santana says. Rachel's face turns red and I can see her clench her jaw and fists.

"I know what I did Santana! And we've gotten past that! And whatever happened between Quinn and I does NOT concern YOU!" Rachel yells. Santana stands and slams her hands on the table

"It does when you're hurting my best friend! We both know that you don't deserve her and you're not going to change for long!" she yells.

"HOW DARE YOU! Y-"

"Stop! Stop arguing God! You're going to get us kicked out and I happen to like this restaurant. Can we please go talk somewhere else?" I say standing from my seat

"Fine!" Rachel says storming out of the restaurant. Santana gets up, grabs another breadstick, and pays for the food, then leaves. I heavily sigh to and prepare myself for what's about to happen before steeping out of the restaurant

"Quinn! I want an explanation!" Rachel says as soon as I leave the restaurant

"I…it…Fuck! I don't know alright!"

"I started it and I didn't give her a chance to pull away." I hear Santana say and I look at her confusedly

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Rachel yells. Santana runs a hand through her hair and says

"I…I don't know. I haven't had any real kisses in a while and Quinn had hers all glossed and I couldn't resist!"

"Any real- glossed! What! That isn't any excuse! You can't just go kiss my girlfriend you home wrecker!" Rachel yells getting in Santana's face

"Oh, so, YOU can whore around and kiss…or FUCK anyone you want to! But if Quinn kisses anyone but you it's not right?" Santana yells back moving closer and glaring down at Rachel. They're nose to nose now and I know if I don't intervene this situation will get really ugly really fast. And I'd rather not have to visit, most likely, Rachel in the hospital.

"Santana!" I yell and she snaps her head towards me.

"What! I'm just telling the truth Quinn! You're girlfriend is nothing but a fucking whore!"

"Like you're one to talk! At least I can maintain a relationship! No one would ever want one with a bitch like you! All you are is a good fuck!" I hear Rachel yell and I am completely shocked and I can tell Santana is too because she hasn't moved or said anything.

"Rachel! That was completely uncalled for! What the hell is the matter with you!" I say moving to come between them before Santana snaps back to reality and tries to strangle Rachel.

"Santana I think you should leave." I say and that snaps her out of her shock

"What?"

"I think it would just be better if you left." I say and she clenches her jaw and says

"Fine."

"I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Whatever." She says and then turns to leave, but she turns back around to say

"Oh, and hobbit. You were right about one thing. I am a GREAT fuck…Maybe that's why YOUR girlfriend keeps coming back for more." Then she walks off. I turn to Rachel and she's glaring at me

"You had sex! With her!"

"I…yeah." I say quietly while looking down

"I can't believe this! How could you do this Quinn! Haven't I been attentive? I thought we were doing well. I haven't even looked at another woman. I've been putting so much effort into changing for you and you do this. I…I just…why?"

"I…I'm sorry Rachel. I just…I don't know okay? I'm sorry"

"All you can say is you don't know?"

"What do want me to say Rachel? Do you want me to say that this has been going on for months and one of you got me pre-" Fuck! I clamp my hand over my mouth to stop my frustrated rant but it's too late.

"What? Months? And…What?" Shit. I really didn't want to tell her like this but I don't have any other choice.

"I…I'm pregnant." I say and she stares at me wide eyed

"Wha…What? Are you sure?" she asks

"That's why I went to the doctor today. I'm almost 10 weeks."

"Is…is it hers?" she quietly asks

"I don't know." I say shaking my head. She stands there silently for a while before running a hand over her face and saying

"I…I can't handle this right now." then she turns to leave but I grab her wrist

"Rachel wait…I'm sorry." I say and she sighs

"Is that it?" she says

"Rachel please forgive me I'm sorry. I ended that with her when we got back together but something...I don't know I couldn't stay away from her like that."

"Quinn, I can forgive you for your infidelity, because god knows how many times I've broken your trust and you've taken me back. But I need to know you're committed to this relationship."

"I am. Rachel I'm sorry. I'll do whatever you want me to if I can make this right."

"…I don't want you to see Santana anymore." She says and I feel my eyes go wide

"What? You can't…I can see her if I want to!"

"Not if you want this relationship to work Quinn. You just said you couldn't stay away from her sexually…How can I trust you to be alone with her?"

"I-I wont be alone with her then! Britt or Tina will be with us!"

"How would I know you're not lying?"

"Trust."

"You broke that."

"And you broke mine countless times but I still gave it to you."

"That was different Quinn! They were never my friend or best friend! She could have gotten you pregnant! I won't feel comfortable knowing you're with her."

"That is NOT fair! This baby could be hers and you have no right to keep me away from her!"

"…That's the only way this will work Quinn…"

"But…she's my best friend. I can't just drop her out of my life!" she sighs and says

"…Maybe we should just end this…" No. She can't leave me. This can't be over. I feel myself tearing up and I quietly say

"Rachel…please don't make me do this…" she sighs and says

"I should probably get back…"

"Wait! Wait. Please…" I say and she sighs again and looks at me

"Okay." I say quietly and I feel a tear roll down my cheek

"No more San…" I finish

"Are you sure?"

If it's what you want…I want talk to Santana anymore." I say sadly and she nods

"Well…I should probably leave…I'll see you at home." She says

"That's it? You're just going to leave

"What do you want me to do? You've been cheating on me for months and now you're pregnant! What do want from me? Do you want me to be happy? Am I just supposed to get over the fact that I just caught you cheating less than 10 minutes ago? Because I cant Quinn! This is a lot to take in!"

"Rachel…it might be yours…"

"Yeah…I'm sure." She says shaking her head

"Okay…I get it…you need space…I'll go see if Tina is on her break or something…"

"Yeah…you should do that." She says and walks off.

Ugh! What the hell! What am I supposed to do now? How could she fucking tell me to do this? It's Santana, we've been friends forever. FUCK! Why can't she just fucking love me! If she did there wouldn't be a problem. I wouldn't be with Rachel and me, Santana and this baby could be a family.

But nothing is ever that simple is it? Fuck! How did I even let myself get into the situation?

_**Flashback**_

"What do you want to eat?" Santana asks me. We're outside of her store, meeting for lunch like we normally do.

"I don't know. I don't want anything particular." I say shrugging.

"I made lasagna last night. You want some of that?"

"Yeah okay." I say. We decided to take the subway to her apartment because it was quicker. When we got to her apartment I kicked my shoes off while she went to heat up the lasagna. I went to lie on her couch in the living room, then she comes a flops on top of me.

"Ow! Seriously? You're not as light as you used to be." She gasps and says

"Are you calling me fat?" I laugh and say

"No. You're just not as light as you were in your cheerio days."

"Whatever. I'm still hot as hell and everyone wants all up on this." She says smirking and I laugh again.

When I stop laughing I notice how close we are. She's leaning on her elbows hovering right above me. She's staring directly into my eyes. But my eyes flicker between hers and her lips. I'm so close to her. Just a few more inches and- _Ding! _

The microwave goes off and she clears her throat and gets off of me. As soon as she leaves I feel like I can breathe again. That was seriously close. If she would have stayed there any longer I know I would have kissed her and that would NOT have been good.

She comes back with two plates. I sit up and she hands me one. I start to eat, trying to forget what could have happened but the more I think about it, the further we go in my mind and this is seriously causing a…throbbing between my legs. And its not helping that we're sitting with our legs touching and I feel like my thigh is on fire.

"You want something to drink?" I ask and she nods. I get up and go to the kitchen. Its funny because I spend enough time here to know where she keeps her things but I never remember so I ask

"Where are the glasses?"

"In the cabinet above the sink." She says and I go to that cabinet.

"Don't see them." I say and she gets up to come in the kitchen. I move over to the other side of the sink, thinking she was headed to where I was standing but she comes to stand in front of me, rolls her eyes and points to the cabinet above my head.

I turn around to get two glasses and when I turn back she's right in front of me. And she's so close I almost drop the glasses. We have an intense staring contest, I feel my heart race and a thousand thoughts race through my mind, but when I see her lean in I don't hesitate and close the distance between us.

The kiss was better than I imagined. Her lips were so soft and the kiss was gentle and caring. Even when she started to suck my bottom lip and our tongues battled for dominance. She breaks the kiss and rests her forehead against mine.

"We shouldn't do this." She says breathlessly

"I know."

"We should stop." she says

"I know."

"Do you want to stop?"

"No." I say and I wrap my arms around her neck and pull her in for another kiss.

She picks me up and I wrap my legs around her waist. She walks us to her bedroom and gently lays me on the bed. She quickly gets takes her clothes off and I do the same. She goes to get a condom and rolls it on. I move up to lie at the top of her bed. she come back to the bed and settles herself between my legs and I quietly moan when I feel her dick rub against my clit

She kisses me and lines herself with my entrance.

"Are you sure?" she asks me, breaking our kiss, and I nod. She kisses me again and slowly enters me

"Mmm" I moan against her lips and she pushes deeper. She moans into my mouth as she pushes deeper and bites my bottom lip. She starts to thrust at steady pace but goes deeper with each thrust.

"Fuck." I whisper when she breaks our kiss and goes to suck on my neck. She moves her hands to my hips and starts to thrust faster.

"God, you're so wet." She whispers into my neck.

She moves to rest on her elbows so she can kiss me again. She's hitting my clit with each thrust and bringing me closer and closer to my orgasm.

"Uh…Don't stop…I'm gonna to cum." I whisper against her lips and she looks into my eyes and says

"Me too…" then she kisses me again and goes all the way in. she rolls her hips and she hits the right spot and I scream out in pleasure, into her mouth

"Oh fuck" she moans when she comes and softly kisses me. Then she moves to pull out and we both groan. She rests her head on my chest and we lie there trying to catch our breath

I know I should feel guilty. And on some level I do, but I just had mind shattering sex with the woman I've been in love with since I was 16 so it may be a little hard to not be just a little happy.

_**End flashback**_

I smile at the memory of my first time with Santana. It wasn't like we just had sex. We made love…or at least we did in my mind and I will always treasure that moment. But the dread of this situation comes back full force. I have to tell Santana we can't be friends anymore.

This is horrible. I can't fucking do this! But I…I have too.

I get out of my cab and make my way back into Santana's store to do one of the hardest things I've ever done in my life.

**Santana's P.O.V**

Fucking Bitch! She doesn't know a fucking thing about me! I should have stomped her into the fucking ground! And what the fuck was up with Quinn? Telling me I should leave. I was trying to help her keep her midget girlfriend that she cares so fucking much about! Ugh whatever, I hope they go off and be a big happy fucking family.

I'm sitting in my office when I hear a knock on the door. I ignore it but they knock again.

"Go away." I say but they just knock again. Who the fuck is it! Do they have a death wish! I get up and go to the door. When I swing it open I see

"Quinn…What the hell are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your hobbit?"

"We need to talk. Can I come in?" she asks and I step to the side to let her in. I close the door behind her and say

"What now? She dump you?" I say in an uninterested tone. Honestly I don't care. Quinn does look like she may have been crying but I know it's not because her and Rachel broke up or she'd probably be a fucking mess

"I…No. She said she can forgive me for cheating but I…we can't talk anymore." Did i hear that right?

"What?"

**A/N: So i know some of you are seriously going to be upset about faberry. But i promise i'm not just dragging this out to tourture you lol So review. Let me know what you think and i'll try and update as soon as possible. Love you guys :) thanks for reading :) and i hope you enjoyed**


	10. Chapter 10: Surprise!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and a few characters. if i did own glee Naya Rivera would be half naked all the time ;)**

**A/N: Okay this is just a lil chap because i didnt want to keep you guys waiting forever. This chapter has almost smut lol i felt like i was writting to much so i took a break anyway heres the chap So enjoy :)**

**Santana's P.O.V**

"She said she can't trust me to be alone with you anymore." She says softly

"Wha- I mean…I…Are you seriously going to listen to her?"

"I-I don't know S. I don't want to lose her but I can't just drop you like you're not my best friend."

"I…you're gonna choice her over me? I'm so glad to see I obviously mean shit to you if you can throw everything away!"

"Santana that's not how it is! I don't want to choose at all! Do you think I'm happy about this? You're my best friend I love you but she's my girlfriend." She says walking towards me and I step back

"Don't fucking lie to me! If you loved me you wouldn't do this! And what if the kid is mine? Is she going to keep me away from it too?"

"San, no. If it's yours you'll see it I promise."

"This isn't fucking fair." I say shaking my head

"I know, but what am I supposed to do…she's my girlfriend."

"And I'm your best friend! Or is she more important than our friendship?"

"Santana! No I just…Fuck! I don't know…" she says and then wipes her eyes. Ugh fuck! Why did she have to start crying?

"I…ugh. I'm sorry, please don't cry." I say moving to rub her back. Damn it! I really wish I could stay mad but…Fuck! I just can't! I hate seeing her cry and I really cant stand the fact that I'm the one that did it

"Why not? I have to make an impossible decision and either way someone is going to get hurt." She says. I sigh and pull her into a hug

"Look…We'll figure something out. Just calm down okay?" I say and she buries her face into my neck and I hug her tighter

"But I have to choose and…I can't."

"Look…maybe you don't have to choose." I say and she lifts her head to look at me

"What do you mean?" she asks and I move my hand to wipe away her tears

"I mean, if we could hide being friends with benefits then we can hide being friends. If you want." I say and she nods her head then says

"If we get caught?"

"We won't."

"Ok, we can try it." She says smiling and I hug her again. But I have to ask

"So…when you say we can try it…do you mean friends?…" I suck Quinn's earlobe into my mouth and whisper "Or friends with benefits?" I say and she slightly moans.

"And why should I let you into my pants anymore?" she asks grinning

"Because A: I can't get you pregnant again and B: I know you want to."

"Oh? And you know this how?" she says playfully, so I move to her neck and suck on that on spot I know drives her crazy.

I take my hands and move it to her pants. I quickly unbutton then and put my hand in her panties. I slide my fingers through her folds and over her clit. She sharply inhales and puts her hands around my neck. I pull my hand back out and softly bite her neck before pulling away completely.

"You're fucking dripping." I say and lick my finger clean

"But…if you don't want me… we can stop." I say walking to lean on the edge of my desk. She softly growls and I smirk

"Stop playing dirty San!"

"I'm not…" I say smirking playfully. She walks over to me and comes to stand in between my legs

"I know your weaknesses to y'know."

"And what might that be?" I say playfully. She trails her finger up my thigh and squeezes my dick through my pants. I moan and smile

"Now who's playing dirty?" I say and she turns around. I thought she was getting ready to walk away but she leans back into me and presses her ass against my crotch

"I don't know what you're talking about." She says and starts to grind on me and I bite my bottom lip. I grab her hips and grind into her and then I kiss her neck.

"You're evil." I whisper into her ear

"You started it." She says and reaches a hand up into my hair and I grind harder

"No. you did when you said you didn't want this." I say and side my hand up her shirt to cup her breast and gently squeeze.

"Mmm we shouldn't now…I have to go soon so she won't suspect." She says but grinds back

"She's probably back at work. Don't worry." I say and move my hand back down Quinn's panties but she stops me.

"No I really do have to go S." she says standing up. What the fuck? Did I seriously just get blue balled? Damn it!

"What? Seriously Q. What the hell am I supposed to do about this?" I say pointing to my completely obvious erection.

"Sorry. I'll make it up to you. But for right now…go to the bathroom or something."

"You want me to go jack-off? Really? To what?" I say. She goes over to get her purse and walks to the door.

"I'll send you some pictures." She says smirking and leaves with a wave.

**Quinn's P.O.V**

That went a lot better than I expected. I expected to be in tears and depressed over losing my best friend but nothing really changed.

**2 and a half weeks later**

Things with Rachel and I have been…different. She isn't really mad anymore but I can tell that her knowing Santana could possibly be the other mother to my child is really bothering her. She's been here for me but she's been kind of distant and I guess I can't blame her.

She's also been working more but I don't think it was by choice. So whenever she wasn't around and I had free time I'd spend it with Santana. Santana and I haven't had sex anymore because I haven't been interested…at all. I'm on my twelfth week and I read some women aren't interested in sex because of a decrease in libido. I guess I'm one of them.

I've been really sensitive to tastes and smells. And morning sickness is a bitch and a lie because I've been sick all day. And I've been having the strangest craving. Like one day I wanted a waffle with ketchup one it. I know what you're thinking. Ew. But when I ate it was like an orgasm in my mouth. And now heartburn just started. My stomach has started to really show but it is still a relatively small bump

I have to say that even though I'm not supposed to be seeing Santana, she's been a bigger help than Rachel has. Santana has dealt with all of my mood swings. She's tried to help me with my morning sickness. She closed her store three days in a row when she called to check on me like she does everyday, and I told her I wasn't feeling well.

She came to wherever I happen to be working that day and would bring me crackers and ginger ale or anything she could think of that could settle my stomach. She held my hair back when I got sick a few times too. And when I went on my lunch break she would sit and rub my stomach while we talked or she would take me to her store and let me take a nap on her couch if I was tired.

One morning I called her at 4 in the morning because I had a craving for breadsticks. First she made a joke saying that I had to be pregnant with her child if I wanted breadsticks in 4 in the morning. But she brought them for me. She hasn't gotten upset with me once and has been nothing but patient with me.

I can't say Rachel hasn't tried to be there. Its just her play is getting ready to open and she's just been busy. And that's why she can't come to the doctor with me today. So I asked Santana to come which she immediately said yes to. Right now I'm in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal with Rachel

"So is Tina going with you to your appointment?" Rachel asks and I just nod my head and eat my cereal with soy milk. Ugh sometimes I really hate that Rachel's a vegan because I would kill right now for some bacon. She finishes a piece of toast and come to kiss my forehead

"Okay. I'll see you later. Love you." She says then walks out. I pull my cell phone out of my pocket and cal Santana

"_Hello_._"_ She answers

"She's gone." I say

"_Alright. What time is the appointment again?" _

"8:30."

"Oh alright. Come open the door." She says and I go open the door. She's standing there with the phone still to her ear and one hand behind her back. She hangs up the phone and comes to hug me.

"What's behind your back?" I ask

"Oh…just a little present for my daughter because I know she's sick of all that soy shit." She says walking in the kitchen and I close the door and follow her

"What might that be? And I don't appreciate you calling him your daughter and I'm sure he doesn't either." I say and she comes to put her hand on my stomach and says

"Don't listen to her mija. We both know you're a girl." She says rubbing my stomach and smiling down at the bump.

I can't help the smile that spreads across my face seeing her actually claiming the baby. It's the first time she's done it but she always talks to the baby. She tries to do it when I'm sleep, thinking I don't hear what she's saying but I sometimes pretend to sleep just so I can hear her talk to the baby.

"Hi." I say pulling her in for a quick kiss

"Hey." She says when we break apart.

"So, you ready for your present?" she asks. And I laugh. She seems really happy this morning and that's a little weird because S is NOT a morning person. She starts to act somewhat normal around 10 and its not only 7:40.

"Yeah. What is it? And why are you so happy this morning?" I ask

"I don't know. I guess because I get to see my possible daughter today." She says with an excited smile. Then she hold out the hand that was behind her back and

"Oh My God! Is that bacon!" I say snatching the pack of bacon from her hand and she chuckles

"You're welcome. I figured you'd want some and I know you haven't eaten any lately so…" she says shrugging

"Yes! I just got a craving for this. I'm so happy I could kiss you!" I say and she chuckles again.

"No ones stopping you." She says and I walk back over to kiss her, but it's short because I want my bacon. I move to he stove and she goes to sit on the counter.

"So can we learn the sex of the baby yet?" she asks

"Not yet. It's still too early."

"Oh. Well you said you heard the heartbeat. Can I hear it too? And did you like really see it or did you have to make it out and stuff? But shouldn't you see more because you're further long? And shouldn't the baby be kicking by now or something?"

"Whoa! That's a lot of questions S. you really are excited huh?" I say and she blushes

"Sorry…it's just... I don't know." She says shaking her head with a smile on her face.

"It's really cute that you're this excited."

"It's just…I know there's a chance it may not be mine and I've prepared myself for that but…I can't help but be happy because I could be a mother." She says hopping off the counter. She puts her hand on my stomach again and smiles

"This could be _our _baby. I just…I just cant-"she stops and looks at me wide eyed

"What was that? D-Did it just move?" She asks, staring down at her hand on my stomach in amazement and I chuckle

"Yeah. Its been moving for a while."

"I know…I just… never felt it" she says with a soft smile on her face as she rubs my stomach. And she smiles wider when she feels the baby move again

"That's amazing." She whispers in astonishment

"Okay, you can fawn over the baby some more later but you're going to make me burn my bacon." I say and turn back to the stove.

Once I finish with my bacon we leave and head to the doctors office. Santana hasn't stopped smiling and it's really fun seeing her like this. The doctor had already talked to me about prenatal care and given me pills so the doctors' visit was mostly just for to check the baby's growth.

I'm lying on my back on the doctors table holding Santana's hand. The machine is already and everything is ready to go. The doctor puts the wand on my stomach and we hear a fast pace thud fill the room. I turn to Santana who I thought would be smiling but she looks like she's about to have a panic attack

"Is that supposed to be so fast? Nothing's wrong right? And what the hell is that?" she asks when the noise gets louder and its going at two different paces. What the hell is that?

"Yes. Babies heartbeats are faster." The doctor says and then she gets a curious look on her face and pokes my stomach with her other hand. Causing the baby to move and Santana to glare at her.

"Well it looks like I have more news to tell you." She says. She gets up from her seat and goes to the screen. And points to the left of it

"This is your baby." She says and then points to the other side of the screen

"And this is your other baby. It looks like your having twins." She says with a smile on her face

"Twins!" Santana and I say at the same time.

**A/N: *gasps* Twins? yep lol So tell me what you thought about this chap and thanks for reading :)**


	11. Chapter 11: That was close

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and a few characters. if i did own glee Naya Rivera would be half naked all the time ;)**

**A/N: Hey everyone. You miss me? :) okay so here's the next chap. pleases excuse any mistakes. Warning: this chapter does contain smut**

**Santana's P.O.V**

The doctor chuckles at us and says

"Yes, twins. Also by the look of it I would say fraternal." She says and then points to the monitor. She circles a blury grey ring with her finger.

"This is one sac and that's the other." She says pointing to the other ring.

Oh my god! Seriously? There are two of them! I can't believe this. Two girls. Or two boys. Just…two! God I really don't want to be so happy because who knows what the outcome will be. They could be Rachel's or one could be hers but I don't care. Right now in this moment all I want to do is be here for Quinn.

Quinn looks over to me, still slightly shocked, and says

"Twins…wow."

"I know…when will we learn the sexes?" I ask

"The sex organs don't develop until the second trimester. When she's around 18 weeks we can try to figure it out. Depending on whether they want to cooperate or not." She says smiling

"This is insane…but in the best possible way." I say looking at Quinn and she smiles.

After we found out about the babies, I literally had an enormous smile plastered on my face. Quinn is just as excited as I am about the news. In fact she's so excited that she had to run to tell Tina. Luckily she works in the hospital like right next door

"Oh my God! Oh my God! OH MY GOD!" Tina squeals in delight, hugging Quinn tight.

"This is so awesome!" she says hugging the life out of me.

"Okay…Tina calm down." I say trying to maneuver out of this hug. She finally lets' go and says

"I'm sorry but this is just so exciting! Twins!" This lasted for ten minutes. But I have to admit it was fucking adorable. Seeing Quinn being so excited and happy. I feel like I'm falling more in love with her, if that's even possible. She's literally glowing and she's just so beautiful.

I have to tell her. I have to let her know I feel. I'm going to send the letter. Up until now I've been so hesitant because I don't want to be rejected but now, Now I know I have to do it. If I let her know how I feel and she feels the same, then we could be a family. Me, her and the babies.

We eventually left the hospital and we decided to get some ice cream and go to central park. We walk around for a while before sitting on a bench and just eat our ice cream. I have one arm resting on the back of the bench and Quinn is lying on my shoulder.

We sit for a while just watching people walk past and talk. It just feels right t b with her like this. Being so comfortable and just being together. But of course our moment is interrupted my none other than

"Hey Rachel." Quinn says into her phone

"Everything's fine…I have something to tell you, but I'll tell you when you come home…No nothings wrong, its good news…I'm in central park…No I'm alone…okay I'll see you when you get home, bye."

The whole mood is ruined. I still want to beat Rachel's fucking face in for the shit she said to me and having the audacity to tell Quinn to drop me as a friend. She has no room to talk with all the shit she's done.

We sat a while longer before Quinn says she's tired. We go back to her house and she goes to lie in her bed

"Well, I should probably get going…" I say hovering over the bed next to her

"No. Come lay with me." she says moving over in the bed and holding the cover up for me. I playfully roll my eyes and kick my shoes off to climb into the bed next to her. I lay on my side facing her and she turns around and moves to press her back into my chest.

I place my hand over her stomach and she puts her hand on top of mine and interlaces our fingers. I rest my chin in the crook of her neck. She shifts and her ass rubs against my crotch. I try to ignore it because I know she hasn't really been interested in sex and I haven't pushed her, but she's making this a lot more difficult right now.

I feel her putting more pressure on me and I have to bite my lip to hold back a moan.

"Quinn." I say and it comes out more breathy than I planned. She doesn't respond and I feel her moving my hand to her breast.

"You want to…" I say trailing off. She nods her head and says

"Just be gentle."

I bring my hand back and move to get on top of her, with my legs on either side of her hips. I lean down to kiss her softly but passionately. Then I move to take her shirt off and I unclasp her bra. I break our kiss and slowly kiss down her neck to her chest, leaving behind a trail of goose bumps. I bring my hand up to cup her right breast as I move to take her left nipple into my mouth

"Mmm…Santana." she moans softly. I switch breasts and slowly run my hand up and down her sides. She puts her hands in my hair and starts to breathe heavily.

"Oh_ God_…Santana please…" she says breathily

I pull away to pull and get off of the bed to pull her pants and underwear off. I remove my own clothing and then slowly get back on top of her. I kiss her sweetly, trying to convey my love for her through the kiss. I move my hand down between our bodies to line myself up at her entrance

I slowly push in and start a steady pace. She's softly panting into my mouth and lifting her hips to meet my thrusts.

"Ohh …" she moans when I break our kiss to lean my forehead against hers. I slightly start to pump faster and kiss her again. I reach a hand down to slowly rub circles on her clit

"Oh….baby I'm almost there." She says, breaking our kiss

"God…you're so beautiful." I say looking down at her. I thrust harder and I feel her nails dig into my shoulders and her walls clench around me.

"Uh…yes." She says through her orgasm. I quickly follow suite and orgasm, moaning her name as I do. I collapse tiredly onto her shoulder and I quietly whisper

"God I love you." Against her shoulder.

"What?" she says and I lift my head to look at her. I can tell she didn't hear what I said and she is really asking me what I said. This is it. I can finally tell her how I feel. I gather all my courage, take a deep breath and say

"I-I-I said I lo-" I'm cut off by the sound of the front door opening. We both look at each other wide eyed and I scramble to get off of Quinn and get my clothes on. Shit! What the hell is the fucking hobbit doing home!

She hops off of the bed to get her clothes and points to the closet. I quickly make my way to the closet and try to control my heart rate.

**Quinn's P.O.V**

Fuck! What the hell is she doing so early? She's not supposed to be here until at least 8 and it's only 1!

I quickly hop up and put my clothes on. After Santana gets in the closet, I quickly make my way out of the room and towards Rachel. I hear her in the kitchen so that's where I go.

"Hey Rachel." I say once I enter

"Hey, so what was this news you needed to tell me." Shit! Is that why she's here? I should have kept my mouth closed.

"Oh…I…um…I'm having twins." I say and she gapes at me

"What? Really?"

"Yeah. They doctor just found them today." I say and she smiles

"That's great." She says coming to hug me. But I swiftly avoid it by walking further into the kitchen. I'm sweaty and I'm sure I smell like sex so I don't think hugging her is the best idea right now.

"Yeah…so umm…what are you doing here anyway?" I ask

"Oh, well I hadn't realized I'd left mistakenly brought my costume home and I think it's in my bag in the closet." She says walking toward the bedroom

"Rachel!"

"What? Why are you so loud?" she says turning around

"Oh…I uh…sorry I didn't mean to be so loud. But while you're here…I uh…saw a spider…in the bathroom, yeah umm do you think you could try to kill it?" I say trying to think of anything to keep her away from the bedroom

"Quinn, I'm sure it's not even in the same place." She says moving towards the room. I quickly stand in front of her and say

"Please…I…I really have to use the bathroom and I can't knowing it's in there. You know I can't stand bugs…please." Please say yeas, please say yes, please say yes!

"Fine. But I'm not going to spend all day trying to find it." Yes! She walks to the bathroom and asks me where I last saw it.

"Quinn I don't see anything. I don't even see a web or anything." She says looking down at the floor by the toilet.

"Look further back." I say and she shakes her head but moves further back to look. I quickly send Santana a text message saying

**GET OUT NOW!**

I instantly regret that decision when I hear Santana's phone go off. Shit!

"What was that?" Damn Santana and her incredibly loud ringtone.

"What was what? I didn't hear anything."

"You didn't just hear music?"

"Nope." I say shaking my head to emphasis my point

"How didn't you hear that? It sounded like it was coming from the bedroom." She says getting up to leave the bathroom, but I block the door.

"It was probably just the neighbors. Now please find the spider so I can use the bathroom." I say and she turns back around to look again. I sigh in relief to myself and look to my bedroom from the corner of my eye. I see Santana slowly sneaking out of the room and I look back to Rachel. She's still looking for the fake spider, I made up and I turn back to Santana. I motion with my head for her to leave and she tip toes toward the door.

"Quinn I don't see anything. I'm sure nothing will happen if you just go to the bathroom." She says. I hear a soft click of the front door and say

"You know what? It may have just been hair. Sorry." I say and she softly smiles at me and says

"It's fine." She says walking past me and into the bedroom.

God that was close fuck! My heart is pounding against my chest. I have never been that scared in my entire life. I don't think she suspected anything so everything's okay…for now.

**A/N: Okay i know that wasn't that long but i hope you still liked it. So the next chap is more about rachel. you know whats going on in her head and everything. So i hope this chap was good and like always please let me know what you thought about it and review :) thanks for reading**


	12. Chapter 12: Whats done in the dark

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot and a few characters. if i did own glee Naya Rivera would be half naked all the time ;) ****

**A/N: Hey everyone. So this is longer and i hope you guys like it. thansks to TobiasFangor2 who helped me with this chap so...here gors nothing**

**8 and a half weeks ago**

**Rachel's P.O.V**

I am completely shocked that she would do something like this. I've hurt her so many times in the past that I can forgive her for this and I do want to make this relationship work. And now that she's pregnant, that's only more reason to stay with her. I can't let her deal with a pregnancy by herself.

After work, I honesty didn't want to go home. I didn't know where to go though. I just needed to talk to someone. Someone who would listen to me and try and comfort me. I'd never expected it to be Natalie and I never expected us to sleep together.

"That…was…"

"Mind blowing" she says finishing for me as she mindlessly plays with a strand of my hair as we lie next to each other in her bed.

"That, but…" I say

"But what?" she says and I sigh

"I wanted to stop doing this…"

"Why? You just said it was great and no one is going to find out."

"Because I wanted to change. I didn't want to do this anymore."

"Rachel, she won't know. Besides we both know you're not in love with her."

"I do love her…and she's pregnant."

"You say you love her but you're here and- she's pregnant?" Natalie says, gaping at me

"Yeah she's almost 10 weeks pregnant with twins…but."

"But what?"

"They might not be mine." I say softly and she sits up on her elbow to look down at me

"She cheated on you?" she asks

"Cheating. I caught her earlier today."

"Cheating? I know I don't know her that well, but she didn't seem like the type to do that."

"Maybe I drove her to it…"

"Explain it to me Rae."

"I went to lunch with a few co-workers and I saw her and Santana kissing at a table."

"No, I meant how you drove her to it. And are you sure it wasn't just a friendly kiss? Some friends do that.

"Why do people keep saying that? You don't do that when you're in a relationship."

"Rachel, girls will give other girls a friendly peck on the lips as a hello or a goodbye. I do it with my friends sometimes."

"It was not a peck! I saw tongue!" I say and huff frustrated

"Oh. Well that's different then. And I'm sorry but you just look to cute when your doing that." She says and I can't help the small smile and blush that grace my face when she says that

"Yes. And I found out its been going on for months…"

"Look, it'll be okay. I know I'm not exactly your favorite person but if you need to talk I'm here. Maybe this is a sign."

"Why would you say that? I know we've had our problems in the past but…that's the past. And how can it be a sign?"

"Well, maybe she's meant to be with someone else and so are you. Or maybe you have issues and you should take a break and both work on them."

"But...she's pregnant...I can't just leave her."

"I didn't mean leave her for good. Just maybe a few weeks apart."

"No. she needs me. I have to be there."

"I meant romantically apart Rachel."

"Look, Natalie it...I can't."

"I'm just trying to help Rachel."

"I know but...I don't know. Forget it."

"You can tell me you know."

"No its fine. I'm fine"

"Rachel, I know you and I know your lying. What's on your mind? If you don't tell me I have ways to make you talk."

"No." I say while shaking my head."

"You brought this on yourself than." She says and she straddles my leg and starts poking my sides. I swat her hand and say

"Stop it."

"Stop what?" she says grinning innocently and keeps poking me

"Stop it!" I say chuckling under her.

"Tell me what's going on in that pretty little head of yours and I will, but until then I won't stop."

"Nothing, honest." I say and she sighs says

"Fine."

We sat in silence until I said

"Can I ask you a question?" I say

"Ask away." She says, getting off my leg. I look down and start to nervously play with my hands until I say

"Why…why did you do it? ….back in college."

"I-I don't know. I was young and I guess…in the back of my head, I didn't want to be tied down. I'd have years before I wanted anything that serious."

"But…but why didn't you just say that? I could have handled it. You didn't have to cheat."

"I was scared Rachel! I mean I was so in love with you it scared me how much. I know I handled it wrong and I am deeply sorry. If I could go back and change things I would." She says and I nod.

Before I say Quinn again, Natalie and I were in a relationship. She was my first girlfriend. We were together most of freshman year but she cheated on me. I caught her in her dorm room with some guy. I was completely devastated because I was so in love with her I never thought that would ever happen.

In some ways you can say that's when I changed. I didn't care about other peoples feelings anymore. So any relationship I entered after being with Natalie I was unfaithful and I had no remorse for it. I figured they would eventually cheat as well so why risk getting hurt.

Then I got with Quinn and cheated. At first it was like every other person I dated and I didn't really care but… I fell in love. The one thing I didn't plan on doing. And when I realized I loved her I got scared. I was afraid she'd hurt me or she'd cheat on me.

But I only hurt her. It didn't matter if things were good or bad I would be unfaithful. Every time I promised to stop, I'd just do it again. I never wanted to hurt Quinn honestly. I guess my past just caused me a lot of issues.

Maybe Natalie is right and I should take a break to really do a self reflection and try to fix myself. I want my relationship with Quinn to work. She's the only woman I've been in love with since Natalie. But now with this Santana situation, it only makes it more difficult.

This relationship has had so many problems but I'm not ready to just give it up. And I'm lucky Quinn hasn't given up on me yet. I do love her. I never stopped but something inside of me…maybe there's just something inside of me that feels I don't deserve happiness.

I don't know…and now Quinn is pregnant. And I want to be ecstatic and just happy because I've always wanted to be a mother. But knowing she's had sex with Santana breaks my heart. I really have been changing but it's pointless if she's just doing what I was. I guess karma really is a bitch.

"I should probably get going." I say

"What? Why?" she asks

"It's getting late…"

"Stay over. We haven't really caught up." She says

"I know…I guess I could stay but I can't stay over. Quinn and I still need to talk." I say and she frowns and says

"Fine. Go back to your girlfriend." She says and I furrow my eyebrows confusedly. Why does she sound…jealous?"

"I didn't mean it like I want to leave but…why are you so upset? I said I'd stay longer."

"No, you cant you have to get back to her."

"No its fine if you want to catch up for a while."

"Another time."

"So you're kicking me out?" I say confusedly. She just wanted me to stay. Why is she acting this way?

"No you wanted to go back to your cheater." She says coldly

"Seriously? What's wrong with you? What did I do?" I ask and she turns away and says

"Nothing."

"Well I have obviously done something to offend you because you were fine a moment ago."

"Its not important." She says still looking away.

"Fine." I say and get up to get dressed and she watches me

"See you later." I say and walk out.

**Present time**

Quinn is 18 weeks now. I've been pretty distant lately and I feel bad about it. I just have been a little stressed with the play and this situation and Natalie. I haven't talked to her since that day almost 9 weeks ago.

I haven't been home that much because of the play. And I know Quinn is still seeing Santana. And I know they slept together. As a cheater, I know what cheating looks like. I know Santana was there that day I came home early. I smelled sex as soon as I saw Quinn. But I didn't say anything.

I don't know what to do about this situation. I know Quinn wants to be with me or she wouldn't have begged me to stay with her, but I don't know if we're good for each other anymore. I know there's something more to her and Santana. They're in love with each other. Anyone with eyes can see that.

I wonder why Quinn hasn't left me for her by now. Does she not see Santana is in love with her as well? I honestly didn't notice it until that day I saw them in the restaurant. They were so close and comfortable. And the way they looked at each other…you can see the love.

I want to be angry and I want to leave Quinn but I can't do that. She's still my girlfriend and she's pregnant. If our relationship doesn't make it, I still want to be here for her with this. Because I think it would just avoid a lot of drama.

What if I leave Quinn and Santana doesn't step up? I would feel horrible knowing I left her. Or what if I'm wrong and they aren't in love with each other? I don't want to put any stress on Quinn. And what if the twins are mine? I'm just so confused.

I want to be with Quinn. There isn't a doubt in my mind about that. I love her and I always will but…I don't know.

Today is one of my, as of late, incredibly rare days off. I didn't have much to do today. I ran a few errands, had lunch with Quinn and now I'm pretty free. I'm just lounging around the house and my phone rings

"Hello." I answer

"_Hey Rae."_

"Hi Natalie. How are you?"

"_I'm fine…um are you doing anything right now?" _she asks

"No. I'm free."

"_Okay. Would you maybe want to meet for coffee? I…we need to talk."_

"Sure." I say. She tells me where to meet her and hangs up. I'm incredibly nervous now. Every time someone says that its bad news.

I get to the coffee shop Natalie wanted me to meet her in and I see her sitting at a table by a window. I wave at her and she gives me a small smile and waves back. I go to get a soy latte before walking over to her and sitting across from her.

"Hey Natalie. I say as I sit down. She looks up and says

"Hey."

"So what did you want to talk about?" I ask and she looks down and plays with her fingers

"Well…Its…I…Okay, how do I say this…" she says and now I'm nervous but I push through and say

"Just take a few breaths and relax." She nods and takes a few breaths then says

"Well…you know how Quinn is expecting?" she says and I furrow my eyebrows confusedly

"Yes."

"Well…now you have two baby mamas." She says and I stare at her wide eyed

"You're…You're pregnant?" she nods slightly and says

"Yes…But unlike Quinn I'm sure it's yours."

"What are you going to do?" I ask

"I'm not going to abort it if that's what you mean."

"No. I know you wouldn't do that. I meant adoption even though I personally don't prefer either option."

"Oh…I don't feel like I'm ready for it…but I don't want to give it up. I haven't decided yet…" she says and I bite the inside of my cheek and nod.

"What's wrong? And don't lie to me." she says and I sigh

"I…it's just…I want to be happy that Quinn is pregnant…but knowing they might not be mine…I don't know…forget it." She frowns and says

"So knowing mine is yours isn't good enough? Wait this isn't about me. Look Rae its okay to be sad if they aren't yours."

"No. I just…I want the chance to be a mother and if you give it up and the twins aren't mine…I don't know if I'll get another chance." She puts her hand over mine, that's resting on the table and says

"You'll have more chances." I shake my head and look away sadly

"You don't no that...I've been with Quinn for six years and not 1 pregnancy. Then I find out she's been sleeping with Santana for months and she's pregnant..."

"Yet the first time we have sex I get pregnant."

"Still…"

"Still what? She might've been on the pill or something. You can have more I promise." Then she pauses and says

"I…I'm going to keep it."

"She is. But plenty of people who still get pregnant on birth control and you don't have to because of me. If you're not ready...you're not ready."

"I want it. I don't feel ready but I'm sure lots of girls feel that way especially when they aren't sure what the...other parent will do."

"What do you mean? You don't think I'd be there for you?" I ask slightly hurt

"Well...I...it's always about Quinn. She's your girlfriend yeah I know, but maybe other people like you. Erm...I mean you'll be to busy taking care of her to help me."

"I would always make time for you." I say

"Not possible. What if we had appointments on the same day, the same time?"

"I'll…I'll alternate." She sighs and shakes her head.

"How? I mean I doubt you'll exactly tell her you got another girl pregnant."

"If you keep the baby I'll have no choice."

"If? You don't want it anymore?" she says frowning

"No! I do. I want you to have the baby." She sighs and says

"I'm sorry, I'm just…sensitive."

"It's okay."

"Whether you help or not I'm keeping it. If you want you don't have to tell her I can say it's some random guys.

"What? No. I have to accept the consequences of my actions and this is my child so I want to be there. And I'm not going to lie about getting you pregnant."

"She could leave you and you obviously don't want that..." she says and looks down

"That doesn't matter."

"How does it not matter? You'll get dumped and you'll hurt and I don't want you hurting because of me again."

"I won't. I mean yes it will hurt but I don't know how Quinn will react and...I'd have u and the baby and I'm perfectly fine with that." I say. She smiles slightly and says

"Are you sure?" I smile at her and say

"Positive."

"You couldn't convince me otherwise because I want you and the baby."

"You want me?" she asks. Now I realized what I just said

"I...yeah...I mean no... I uh. The weather is lovely today isn't it?

"You're deflecting."

"I don't know what you are talking about." I say and she shakes her head

"Fine. Be that way." I sigh and say

" I don't know…there are just a lot of things going on right now." I say and she nods her head

"So what do we do?"

"I don't know…take it one day at a time." She nods her head again

"How do you think she'll take it?"

"I have no idea…"

"Do you want me to be there?"

"No. Two pregnant hormone crazed women in the same room, while getting potentially upsetting news, not a good idea at all. So I'll pass."

"Yeah I thought so too but I had to offer."

"Yeah...really don't have a death wish." I say and she chuckles

"Aw I would've protected you from the big bad pregnant girl."

"Yeah until you turn on me too." I say laughing

"I wouldn't do that."

"You say that now...just wait until you're further along in your pregnancy. I'll be your nemesis." I say chuckling

"Never."

"Ok. If you say so. I guess you just love me too much."

"Maybe I do." She says and I blush slightly

"I love you too. I'm so happy we ran into each other. I did miss my friend." I say and take her hand and smile at her

"How far along are you?"

"Almost 9 weeks." I smile and say

"Its weird... in college I imagined we'd have a child by now."

"You did?"

"Yeah. I always thought you were it for me until…you know." I say and she frowns

"I'm still sorry…"

"It's okay. I forgave you a long time ago...and I wish I could say I'm over it but I'm not." She looks at the floor sadly and I move to sit next to her and put my arm around her shoulders.

"Hey don't feel bad. We were young. And I'm not over it because when you love someone as much as I love you its hard."

"But I could have handled it better! You didn't deserve that."

"It's in the past okay? So let it stay there. You can't change it."

"But…"

"But nothing. It's fine okay." She sighs and lays her head on my shoulder

"Okay." I kiss her forehead and she smiles.

**Quinn's P.O.V**

Today has been absolutely horrible. Work was horrible. My back hurts. My feet hurt. And I feel a migraine coming on. God, all I want to do is lie down and snuggle into Santana and I'm going to. I don't give a shit if Rachel finds out I did or not because she isn't here so…

I just got off the phone with Santana and she said she wasn't home but since I have a key I can go to her house anyway. I get in a cab and go to Santana's apartment. When I enter the kitchen light is on and that's weird. Santana always cuts this light out. Then I hear running water and I walk towards her bathroom.

The room is dim and lightly lit with candles that smell like vanilla. Oh god I love vanilla. There are rose pedals on the floor and I see Santana kneeling over the tub with millions of bubbles. She cuts the water off and picks up a bag. She sprinkles more rose pedals over the bubbles and then turns around.

"AH! The Hell Quinn? You scared the shit out of me!" she yells and I start to laugh

"Now you know how I feel." I say once I stop laughing. She rolls her eyes and comes to hug me. She pulls back and cups my face.

"How you feeling?" She says and running a hand through my hair. I sigh contentedly and say

"Horrible. I did not have a good day."

"Well it's a good thing you came here." she says and kisses my forehead

"What are you doing here anyway? You said you weren't home."

"I lied. Well not technically. When I said I wasn't home, I wasn't. But I came home when you called and did this…" she says and gestures around the room. I smile and lean in to peck her lips

"Thank you…" I whisper against her lips

"No problem. I'll always take care of you. Now strip." She says grinning and I playfully roll my eyes

"You only did this so you could see me naked."

"No. That was just a bonus." She says smirking

I shake my head and start to take my clothes off. I walk over to the tub and she helps me in.

"Scoot up." She says and I move up from my spot and she stands to take off her pants and moves to get behind me in the tub. She sits on the back of it and I move back to rest between her legs. She pours water into my hair and then shampoo. She starts to gently massage my scalp with her finger tips and I sigh contentedly.

"So Lucy and Leslie have just been killing you today huh?" she says

"What? Who are Lucy and Leslie?" I ask

"Our twins. Who else?" she says and I shake my head

"I didn't know that Michael and Jason were girls."

"Okay no. we are no naming them after serial killers."

"Those are not serial killer names! I like them."

"Well it doesn't matter anyway because we're having two hazel eyed blonde baby GIRLS." I smile softly at that

"Anyway to answer your question, yes." I say and she leans down to move her hand to my stomach.

"Aw mijas you have to easier on your mother." She says rubbing my stomach and – Ouch!

"What the hell was that?" she asks pulling her hand away from my stomach like she did something wrong.

"Relax. One of them just kicked." I say grabbing her hand and placing it back on my stomach. They kick again and I look over to see her smiling brightly. She rubs her thumb over the spot where the kick just was and now I can see the unshed tears in her eyes.

I gently place my hand over hers and intertwine our fingers. She gently squeezes my hand but doesn't take her eyes off of my stomach. I lean over and gently kiss her cheek and she turns to look at me. A tear rolling down her cheek and I move to wipe it away.

"Why are you crying?" she moves back to wipe her eyes and says

"I don't know…can I get hormonal too?" she asks and I chuckle

"No. I think they'd actually be in your body."

"Right…I don't know. It's just…I'm happy." I smile and lean in to kiss her. She kisses me back softly and I melt into kiss. We break apart and I look into her eyes and I feel like I'm in a trance

"I love – uh…" I say trying to catch myself. I didn't mean to say that at all, I just got caught up in the moment

"You love?" she says raising an eyebrow questioningly

"I love…that you're so excited about this."

"Oh…okay." She says and moves back to wash my hair.

After a while we get out of her tub. I go to dry my hair and she goes to lie in her bed. I dry off and put on my clothes and go. I really just to crawl in bed with her and fall asleep in her arms…and I just might

I grab my phone and send a text to Rachel.

**2 tired to come home. Spending the night at Tina's**

**Okay. Tell Mike and Tina I said hello**

Luckily Tina and Mike live right by the law firm I work for and I did work there today. I quickly text Tina as well to ask her to cover for me and she says yes.

I walk back into Santana's room. And take my shirt and pants back off and crawl into bed with her.

"Shouldn't you be on your way home?" She asks. I move to cuddle into her side, my head resting on her shoulder and my belly pressing into her side.

"I didn't want to. I just told her I was over at Tina's." I say

"And what if she calls Tina?"

"I asked her to cover for me." I say and she nods her head

"Are you hungry? Because I could go cook. "

"No I don't want any take out." I say knowing that's what she meant by cooking

"No I meant actually cook. I've been practicing. Are you sure?" she says and I nod

"I just want you to hold me and go to sleep." She nods and pulls me closer to her and we eventually fall sleep together.

The next morning I wake up to the delicious, most mouth watering smell. Bacon. I get up and go to the kitchen and I see Santana standing over the stove cooking. I walk over to her and wrap my arms around her waist and kiss her shoulder

"Morning." She says and turns around to kiss me

"Good morning." I say and I walk over to her island. There are two empty plates and more with a whole lot of food. There's waffles, pancakes, muffin, hash browns, fruit, eggs, sausage links. God you would think she was cooking for a football team. I take a seat in one of the stools and grab a sausage link and take a bite

"What's with all the food S?" I ask and she turns around and comes over to put the bacon on a plate.

"I didn't know what you'd want to eat so I cooked everything." She says

"So why is it so much?" I ask

"Oh, well you're pregnant with twins so you need to eat like three times as much." she says and I look at her disbelievingly

"Santana! I can't eat this much!"

"Why not?"

"I may be pregnant but I don't want to look like a beached whale by the end of it!"

"You won't. It'll go to the babies." She says moving to sit 3 waffles, 2 pancakes, some hash browns, eggs and 4 strips of bacon on a plate. Then she goes to get some syrup and comes back to sit the plate and syrup in front of me.

"Bon appétit." She says smiling and I shake my head while she goes to make herself a plate.

I took a bite of pancake and moan in delight

"_You_ cooked this?"

"Yes _I_ cooked it. It's good right?" She says and I nod my head and get back to my food.

God this is amazing and I don't know if it's because I'm pregnant or because she really has been working on her culinary skills.

After we finish breakfast we both take a shower and head out the door. I have another doctor's appointment today and I think we might be able to find out the sex.

I find myself in that all too familiar position, with the doctor over me with the ultrasound machine and moving the wand on my stomach to see the babies

"She's 18 weeks now so we can see the sex right?" Santana asks excitedly and the doctor chuckles

"Yes, Ms. Lopez you can. Ms. Fabray, are you sure you want to no the sex of the baby?" she asks me and nod my head. The doctor goes back to the wand. She's been looking at my stomach for at least 10 minuets now.

"Why is this taking so long." Santana says impatiently.

"It looks like they don't want you to know what they are. They're both sitting back to back with their legs crossed." The doctor says

She started to put pressure on my stomach, hoping the twins would move but they don't budge. After almost 20 minuets of this she finally says

"I'm sorry but I don't think we'll be seeing the sex today."

"Ugh. Come on guys. Uncross your legs for mami." She says putting her hand on my belly.

Sadly they decided not to listen and we left the doctors office. Santana wasn't happy at all.

"Ugh. Its like they're purposely torturing me." Santana says as we get out from the cab, in front of my building. She gives me a hug, and an awkward one at that, with this belly. It's definitely bigger than my last pregnancy but that's probably because they're twins

"I doubt it. They just don't want to be prodded and probed."

"Sure. That's why. I think the Fabrays just like to torture and tease me."

"When have I tortured you?"

"I don't know…maybe when you blue balled me a few weeks ago, or the other thousands of times you've done that or randomly left me to go to your leprechaun." She says rolling her eyes

"Sorry but I had to."

"I'm sure. But whatever, I'll talk to you later." She says hugging me again and I quickly say good bye.

**A/N: Kay so i hoped everyone liked that. i would go into the next chap but i'd give away a lot so... now review and tell me what you thought. See you guys next update and the next one may be a little short so...**


	13. Chapter 13: Comes to the light

****Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot and a few characters. if i did own glee Naya Rivera would be half naked all the time ;)******

******A/N: So this chap is short but purposely so. but anyway i hope you guys like this chap and another thanks to TobiasFangor92 who helped with this chapter as well. So anyway enjoy :)******

**Quinn's P.O.V**

8 months. I'm 8 months pregnant and I still have no idea if these kids are boys or girls or a boy and a girl. Its ridicules they just won't allow the doctor to see. It's driving me insane but what can I do?

Santana has been absolutely amazing but Rachel and I have come to a better place, so I don't see her as often. Rachel has been great. She's been to doctors appointments and has been really helpful.

Today has been boring. Because I'm so far along in my pregnancy I'm on leave from work and I have nothing to do. I would go see Santana but its raining really bad outside. So I decide to text her

Hey.

**Hey Q. What's up?**

Nothin much. Jus thinkn.

**About?**

Can I ask you something?

**You just did lol jk what's up?**

What are we really going to do if the babies r yours?

**Do u mean me and u or raising the babies?**

Both I guess.

I reply. It takes a while for her to reply so I decided to lie down for a nap but as soon as I lay down I hear my phone ring

"Hello." I answer

"_Yeah. Um where did that question come from?"_

"Well…we are getting closer to my due date…so…"

"_Oh…I haven't thought about it. I uh…I don't know. I mean since you're with Rachel I guess we would have to find a way to co parent."_

"Right…but what…what if I weren't with Rachel? What if we broke up?" I say nervously.

"_I…I don't know. Do the same thing I guess." _She says unsurely

"I…you wouldn't…you know…maybe want…to try it out?"

"_Try it out? Like us…in a relationship?"_

"I…uh…yeah."

"_I…would you want to do that?" _she asks and I pause.

What if I say yes and she says no? Or what if she only says yes because of the twins? I don't think my heart could take her just wanting to be with me because she feels obligated. Or she feels that it's the right thing to do. That she needs to be with me because of the twins and she isn't happy. She'll feel tied down and unhappy

"_Hello?" _she says

"…yeah…I'm still here." I say softly into the phone

"_I…can we talk about this later…I uh…need to get back to work." _She says and I sigh

"Yeah…sure. Bye S."

"_Talk to later Q."_ she says and then hangs up

Maybe I should have just said it. Maybe if I just came clean…no. I know she would have just tried to do the right thing. If these are her children she'd just put up with me for them. She might have said it back but…meant it a different way.

I sigh to myself and get up to go to the living room and lie on the couch. I watched a little TV, talked on the phone, read a little and took a nap.

I'm woken up from my nap by the front door opening and closing. Hmm…that's weird. Why is Rachel back so early? I hear her walking around and she finally comes into the living room. She walks over to me and kisses my forehead.

"Hey how was your day? She asks and moves to sit on the other end of the couch, by my feet.

"Hey. It was okay. Relaxing. What are you doing here so early?" I ask

"I decided to let my understudy do a few shows."

"Rachel Berry gave up the spot light! I can't believe it!" I tease and she glares at me playfully

"Very funny. She is a very talented actress and I think she deserves to have her talent recognized. Also this gives me more free time."

"True. That's nice of you." I say and she nods her head

"This weather is really depressing." I say

"Yes it is quite gloomy out today but…can I talk to you about something?" she asks

"Yeah. What?"

"Do you remember Natalie?"

"Yeah. Your friend from college right?" she nods

"Well, she wasn't exactly a friend…she was my first girlfriend."

"You never told me that." I say moving to a sitting position on the couch

"I know…I never really liked to talk about it but, continuing, we were together almost our whole freshman year. I was madly in love with her and I thought she was the one. But one day I went to surprise her at her dorm room and…I caught her having sex with some guy."

"I'm sorry Rachel." I say and she nods

"I have something else to tell you." She says and I nod

"The day…I caught you and Santana…I slept with her…and now she's pregnant with my child."

The fuck? Did she just say…she got another woman pregnant?

"Are you fucking serious! How the hell…How could you get another girl pregnant!" I yell, standing up from the couch

"Quinn I'm so-"

"No! Don't fucking sorry because sorry can't fucking fix this! So you can save the fucking sorry!" I yell standing from the couch, tears pouring from my face.

"Quinn, I'm sorry. I was upset and it just happened." She says, getting up and following me into the kitchen.

"I don't give a shit if it was an accident! YOU GOT ANOTHER WOMAN PREGNANT!" I yell while walking around the house to find my shoes.

"I was upset. Did you forget that you slept with Santana! Or that those may not be my children! This is hard to deal with!"

"Oh right, its tough so you go and screw your ex! No, we couldn't just talk this out, you just go do what you do best! Fuck other people! And you think I don't know what I did? All you had to do was talk to me!"

"Quinn calm down! I know this is a lot but you are 8 months pregnant. I know I messed up but it's not like either of us have been perfect in this relationship. Can we please sit and talk about this rationally." She says coming to me.

I just shake my head and continue getting ready to leave. I'm standing by the door and I feel Rachel come and touch my arm.

"Can we please talk about this?" she says and I sigh

"What is there to say? This isn't like any other time you've cheated. We can't just move past this. There is a child involved." I say and she nods

"Are…where are you going?"

"I…I don't know. But I don't want to be here right now. I need some time to think." I say slipping my jacket on and grabbing an umbrella. She nods her head and I leave and immediately head to Santana's

"She did what?" Santana practically shrieks in my ear. We're in her living room and I'm sat on the couch while she paces back and forth in front of me.

"Her fucking girlfriend is pregnant and she goes and fucks someone else! The Hell!"

"I know. This so fucked up. She was trying to change…" I say putting my head in my hands

"She never wanted to change! Or she would have stopped the first time."

"…what am I supposed to do?" She stops pacing right in front of me

"You should leave her." She says seriously

"San. I don't know. I love her."

"What! You have to be fucking kidding me! She got another girl pregnant Quinn!"

"And I might be pregnant by someone else."

"But she constantly cheats…"

"I can't Santana. You don't understand." I say with a sigh

"What is there to fucking understand? This shit needs to end. It's not good for either of you."

"It needs to end? I don't care if it's not good I've put too much in this to just give up." I say and she looks at me disbelievingly

"That doesn't even make sense. Don't you want to be happy? To be able to trust the person you're with?"

"Well, of course I do S."

"Then why would you stay with her?"

"I…Fuck I don't know! I…I just can't."

"Why? Quinn you can do better than her."

"No I mean I can't. If I leave I'll be alone and no one wants a pregnant girl. Or someone with a kid at my age."

"You won't b alone. You have Tina and Britt and you'll always have me." she says softly

"You know that isn't what I meant."

"But you shouldn't stay in a shit relationship just because you don't want to be alone."

"You don't understand how it is and I...I can't leave her! If I could explain I would but I can't!" I say frustrated

"You know what? I think I should leave…I came to the wrong person with this." I say walking towards the door. She follows and says

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I needed someone to listen and e a good friend and comfort me. Not this."

"What! I AM being a good friend. There's no point in you being with Rachel!" she says from behind me and I sigh and grab the door knob and walk out.

"Quinn!" I hear her call out but I just keep walking

**Santana's P.O.V**

Ugh! Fuck! Why can't she let the fucking leprechaun go! I don't know how long I've been standing here. Right in front of my door where Quinn just stood .I cant sit here and let this shit happen. That fucking hobbit got another girl pregnant! That's some serious shit…Ugh I can't fucking take this anymore!

I quickly put on my shoes and head out the door. I have no idea where she went. Fuck! I decide to just skip the elevator and run down the steps. I run out the door into the pouring rain and look up and down the street until I see the retreating form of Quinn.

I break out into a sprint ad call out her name. She doesn't slow down or turn around so I pick up my pace.

"Quinn!" I call out as I get closer

"QUINN!" I yell and she finally turns around. I keep running until I'm a foot away from her. Even through the rain that's pouring down on me, I can see her eyes are red and she's been crying.

"Quinn…please don't do this." I say panting for air.

"Santana I-"

"I love you!" I shout cutting her off. Her jaw instantly drops and her mouth is hanging slightly open. She's looking at me wide eyed and says

"W-W-What?" I close the distance between us and stand right in front of her.

"I love you. Quinn pl-" I try to say but I'm cut off by her kissing me passionately. I return the kiss full force and she drops her umbrella to wrap her arms around my neck. I put my arms around her waist and pull her close to me. We finally break apart when breathing becomes an issue and she rests her forehead against mine

"I love you too." She says and I my face break out into the biggest smile I've ever produced. God! I've waited so long to hear those words and words can't describe how I feel right now. I smile and kiss her again.

**A/N: so i hope everyone liked that. so review and leave me your thoughts :) and thanks for reading**


	14. Chapter 14: Finally!

****Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot and a few characters. if i did own glee Naya Rivera would be half naked all the time ;)******

**A/N: Hey everyone. I am so so so sorry about the wait. I have been going through a lot latley and i havent really been focused enough to write. So as always a thanks to TobiasFangor92 who helped me out with this. So i hope everyone likes this chapter.**

**Quinn's P.O.V**

Yes! God I have waited so long to hear her _finally _say those words. I don't even know how I feel right now. Happy, elated, ecstatic, none of these words even come close to how I feel right now.

Once we break from our kiss she says

"You love me?" she asks breathlessly and I nod and say

"Yes. I always have." I say and she smiles but then furrows her eyebrows

"Like IN love right?" she says and I chuckle and quickly peck her lips again

"Like I'm IN love with you." I say and tighten my arms around her neck

"Then why were you with Rachel?" she asks and I shrug

"You were so in love with Britt and I got with Rachel. Over the years it didn't seem like you were interested so I just…kept it to myself."

"I always wanted you. I never thought you were interested."

"Why wouldn't I be interested?"

"Because…it's like Rachel said…I'm just a good fuck. No one would want a _real_ relationship with me and you have Rachel so…" she says and then shrugs

"What! Santana I never want to hear you EVER say anything like that again because you are so much more than that okay?" I say and she nods

"But while I will admit you are good in bed, I loved you way before we had sex." I finish

"Good? I'm amazing but that's beside the point." She says with a smirk and I shake my head with a hint of a smile on my face

"I…God I cant believe this. It seems so…surreal. You actually loving me and the babies. Wait…the babies! We to get you out of this rain before you get sick." She says and quickly grabs my hand and pulls me back toward her apartment building

"I shouldn't have said that." I say with a smile and follow her.

Once were back at the building and we walk into the lobby and I say

"Wait, you thought if they were yours I wouldn't love you?"

"I don't know. I would probably think you only did because of them." She says shrugging

"What? No! Where'd you get that idea?" I say confused. How could she think that?

"Well if they're mine and you just said it how am I supposed to know you aren't just doing it for them?"

"Because you trust me."

"But some people do that."

"And I'm some people?" I say slightly offended. She comes to cup my face and then says

"It's not like that happened so relax okay?" then she pecks my lips

"Damn hormones, sorry." I say and she chuckles

"It's fine. It's not the first time I've had to deal with your hormones and I'm sure it won't be the last."

"If they were Rachel's or yours it wouldn't matter I'd still be in love with you and not just saying it." I say and she smiles and kisses me

"I love you." She says after we break apart.

"I love you too." I say and she smiles

"I'll never get tired of hearing that."

"I'm sure you will. So what do we do now?"

"If I heard that everyday for the rest of my life I'd die a happy woman but...I don't know. I want you and the babies but..."

"But What?"

"You're still with Rachel." She says

"Oh. Yeah. I'd kinda forgotten about her for a minute."

"Yeah, well she is the only thing keeping us apart."

"I'd rather be with you than her, so maybe its time me and her break up for good."

"There is no maybe. You two definitely are going to break up because I've waited to long to hear you say you love me and that fucking hobbit isn't going to stop me anymore." She says and I try to fight off a smile but fail miserably

"So, I have no choice but to break up with her?" I say slightly amused

"No. This isn't optional. You're mine now." she says and wraps her arms around my waist to pull me as close as possible to her.

"And if I refuse?" I say dragging out the and, smiling

"You can't." she says

"So you forbid me from refusing?"

"Yes. But we both know I don't have to force you to dump her."

"Yeah, I know."

"So…"

"I'm not going to do it right now! Maybe I should wait until I find my own place so I don't get kicked out."

"Why not? And the hell, if she even thinks of kicking you out I'll kick her ass but why not come here with me?" she says and I smile

"I just wanted to see your reaction, she won't kick me out. And because I can't dump her, she's not here." I say and she nods

"I still think you should come here though." She says

"You want me to move in with you?"

"Yeah...why not? It could be me you and the twins or we could move into a townhouse if you want...or you don't have to move in with me if you don't want to." She says nervously so I smile and kiss her

"I want to San." I say and she smiles

"Good...so, back to this break up. How long do you plan on keeping me waiting?"

"Well how long have you already waited?"

"So not the point. I don't want to wait any longer. That's like racing and being right there at the finish line but not being able to cross it." She says and I grin and say

"Well don't worry. I'll leave her the next time I see her."

"Well we need to make that soon. But...moving on to other things. I think we should get out of these wet clothes." She says wiggling her eyebrows suggestively

I roll my eyes and we walk towards the elevator. Once inside I say

"You're such a horndog."

"Sorry. You're just a really hot pregnant woman. I can't help it. But I think we really should get into some dry clothes. I don't want you getting sick." She says

When we get in her apartment I say

"I don't have any maternity clothes here."

"I have some bigger sized clothes you can wear." She says and I raise a eyebrow at her

"And why do you have those?"

"I…uh…they're comfortable." she says unsurely I roll my eyes and walk into her bedroom. I hear her chuckle and follow me

"Where are they?" I ask

"Uh...top drawer." She says and then starts to strip. I turn to the dresser and go in the first drawer and pull out an oversized T shirt and some jogging pants. I put the pants on and see Santana putting her shirt on out the corner of my eye.

"I see you checking me out." She says in a playful tone. I quickly turn to hide my blush

"I was not." I say while fixing my shirt

"Were too…but I was checking you out too so were even." She says and then I feel her come behind me and rest her hands on my hips and nuzzle into my neck. I smile to myself and reach my hand back to play in her hair.

"How long have you loved me?" I ask and she kisses my neck

"Since high school."

"Really? But I- why didn't you say it back then?" I ask

"I didn't think you were interested." She says kissing up my neck to my ear causing me to moan slightly

"I looked better back then." I say and I feel her softly nip at my earlobe and then suck it into her mouth.

"You are beautiful." She whispers in my ear. I close my eyes and say

"Haven't you seen my stomach lately? That is not hot." She moves a hand to rest on my stomach and says

"You're pregnant. That doesn't make you any less beautiful. It makes you even more beautiful in my eyes." She says. I put my hand over hers and say

"How does that make me beautiful?"

"Because you're going to give birth and that within itself is beautiful." Say says and I smile

"Going soft on me?"

"No. I'm just doing what I do best. Keepin it real."

"Softie" I say dragging out the word teasingly and giggle. She chuckles and says

"Yeah but only for you and these two." Then starts to rub my stomach

"And don't forget Britt. You still can't say no to her pout."

"Who can? But besides you four Santana Lopez goes soft for no one."

"If you say so. And I never said stop kissing on me."

"Santana Lopez is NOT SOFT." She says and then starts to kiss my neck again and gently sucks.

After a while we settled in her bed to watch a movie. Then I realized I had been there later than I planned on.

I lift my head from Santana's shoulder and she turns to look at me.

"I have to go." I say and she furrows her eyebrows in confusion

"What? Why? Where are you going?" she says sitting up.

"I want to go talk to Rachel."

"Right now?" she says with a pout and I can't help but smile. I walk over to her and kiss her pout and say

"I'll be back. Don't you want me to end things with Rachel so we can officially be together?"

"Yeah I guess. Just…hurry back okay?" she and I nod. I quickly get my things and leave Santana's apartment and got into a cab.

Once I got to the apartment I see Rachel sitting on the couch in the living room. I walk past her into the bedroom and soon I hear her follow and say

"Quinn, I'm sorry." I sigh and walk over to lean against the dresser

"Rachel…we need to talk."

"That's never a good sign." She says lowly

"Well you can't just tell me you got another woman pregnant an expect us not to talk about it."

"But I tried to talk to you when I first told you."

"Yes, but when I told you the twins may be Santana's did you want to talk to me right then and there?"

"…Well…okay you have a point there."

"Right…so is she keeping it?"

"Yes, she it." She says and I nod

"So what do you two plan on doing?"

" I'm going to find a way to help you both." She says and I nod again

"…I went to see Santana after I left…"

"But I thought we agreed that you wouldn't see Santana anymore."

"I know…but I needed to see her. I had to talk to her about this and…I found something out…"

"What did you find out?"

"…She's in love with me…" I say and she frowns and looks slightly worried

"I…are you…" she trails off

"In love with her?" I finish for her and she nods slightly. I take a deep breath and slightly nod my head while saying

"Yeah…I am. And I have been for a while." I say and we sat in a brief silence until she said

"So, you didn't love me at all?"

"I did. I…I thought I could get over her with you and I did but…you hurt me so much." I say and I bite the inside of my cheek to keep my emotions in check.

"Quinn, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to I just…I don't know what happened." she says and I sigh

"Rachel…I think its time we broke up…for good."

"W-What? But Quinn we can work it out." She says and walks towards me and takes my hand. I pull it back and say

"No…we can't. We both know this relationship is over." I say and she sighs and goes to sit on the edge of the bed and runs a hand through her hair. I come to sit next to her and say

"Are you okay?"

"I don't want to lose you but…I can tell I'm not going to change your mind this time."

I knew this would be hard. I am sad that this relationship is ending but…I have Santana so I can't be that upset. But Rachel is just…alone. And I know how that feels.

"Think of it this way, you said you were madly in love with Natalie so…maybe this your chance to fix what happened between you two." I say trying to think of anything to make this hurt just a little less.

"I don't know Quinn…just because I love her doesn't mean I don't love you." She says and I put my hand over her knee and say

"I love you too Rachel and I always will but…we need to move on."

"Why." She says looking in my eyes and I can see her unshed tears glistening in the light

"Rachel…please doesn't make this harder than it already is. But this…us. This isn't love…" I stop to wipe the tears threatening to fall from my eyes. She sighs and looks down

"I do want you to be happy Quinn." She says and I nod

"I want you to be happy too but…I realized we aren't going to do that for each other. We're not going to make each other happy." I say and she nods. We sat in another brief silence before she said

"So…I guess you're going to move in with Santana?" she says and then glances at my stomach

"Yeah. She wants me too. But even if I'm with Santana, if the twins are yours you know I wouldn't keep you away from them right?"

"I…I don't know…Santana and I don't really get along…if she asked you to keep them away."

"What? I would never! And I no you two don't like each other and Santana can be a bitch but she isn't that spiteful. If they are yours there is nothing she can say or do to make me keep them away from you." I say and she nods

"Okay…"

"Okay…I still want you in my life you know…if you want to." I say and she turns to look at me

"Why wouldn't I want that?"

"I mean...what if they aren't yours? Would you still want to b around?"

"Yes. I still care about you." When she says this I can't help but smile then move to hug her. She hugs me back and then I pull back and say

"I hope you find someone that will make you happy."

"Me too...you know in college I'd always thought I'd be married to Natalie by now?" she says chuckling slightly then looks around and sighs

"It's going to be quiet without you around."

"That could still happen you know. And yeah it may seem that way at first but I promise you'll be over me in no time." I say and she nods

"So …when are you moving?"

"I don't know. I think I should before the babies are born because I think it may be hard trying to move with two newborns."

"Yeah that would be easier, but you can't do any heavy lifting. Who's gonna help?"

"I don't no. I guess I could ask Mike and Blaine and I know Tina, San and Britt will too so..."

"I don't mean to sound like I don't want to help you but I just don't know if me and Santana and on some level you can do it by ourselves and I may have to work whenever you decide to move." She says and I nod

"Oh well I didn't plan on taking that much anyway. Since her place already has furniture and you and I did buy all of this together...I wouldn't just take it."

"I didn't mean the furniture. You have a lot of things Quinn. Remember we had to make room for your many shoes and clothes?"

"I do not have that many clothes! You make me sound like a shopaholic or something." I say slightly offended

"Oh? I believe you made me take you clothes shopping at least once a month." She says with an amused smile on her face

"I...well...that doesn't mean anything."

"And I have a feeling when you and Santana go shopping for the babies you will go and spurge on yourself too." She says with a grin and I glare at her

"I will not! But if she happens to buy me something then...I can't refuse."

"Oh really? So we didn't walk by a store and you didn't beg me to buy you the dress in the window?"

"Damn it! Fine I like to shop! But there isn't anything wrong with that."

"I just wanted you to admit it." She says chuckling. I glare and punch her in the arm and say

"I don't have a problem!" she rubs her arm and says

"Ow! Abusive much!"

"That's what you get for teasing a pregnant woman."

"Well I had to lighten the mood somehow."

"Yeah well...I should probably go. I told Santana I'd come back." I say sanding up. She gets up and hugs me and says

"Don't be a stranger." I smile and say

"I won't. I'll talk to you soon." I pull back from the hug and she walks out of the room. I go to get a few things and then make my way back to Santana's… I mean my apartment. Just the thought of that brings a smile to my face.

I'm finally in my last month and I still don't know they sex of the twins. They are being incredibly stubborn and its driving me insane. Santana and I just decided to buy girl and boy things and just take back whatever we may not need.

Things have been really great these last few weeks. When I moved everyone helped and luckily there was no hostility between Rachel and Santana. Everything has been an incredibly smooth transition. I've been very relaxed and Santana has been here for everything

Right now Santana and I are having one of our many discussions over names. I'm sitting on the couch and she lying down with her head in my lap.

"What about Amanda?" she says

"No. Knew a girl named Amanda who got teased about her name."

"How do you make fun of Amanda?"

"A man duh."

"Ha. Kids are asses. What about Brandon?"

"I like that but…its so common." I say while twirling a piece of her hair in between my fingers.

"Well I'm out. Your turn."

"Okay…um how about…Carlos?"

"I like Carlos. You want a Spanish name?" she asks looking up at me

"Yeah. They have a Spanish mother so…why not?" I say and she smiles

"Okay. What about Ashley or Anthony?"

"I thought you liked Carlos?"

"I do but it doesn't have to our final name." she says turning to kiss my stomach. I smile and sigh contentedly.

We sat there watching TV and just being content to be with each other until

"Uh…Santana?"

"Yeah babe." She says turning to look at me

"My water just broke."

**A/N: I hope that was good enough after this long wait. And again i am sorry. So this story is coming to an end. It may have a few more chapters. So i hope everyone is enjoying the story. As always feedback is welcome so please review and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading **


	15. Chapter 15: Meet The Twins

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and a few characters. if i did own glee Naya Rivera would be half naked all the time ;)**

**A/N: hey everyone. So i hope you all liked the last chapter. This sadly is the last chapter *tear* but i'll have an epilogue Any and all mistakes are mine. Now enjoy :)**

**Santana's P.O.V**

Oh shit. This cant be happening now. I'm not ready. Oh god I'm a nervous wreck already and she hasn't even had them.

"Wait what? Like just now?" I say sitting up.

"Yes just now. Now help me up we need to get to the hospital." She says holding out her hand. I quickly move to help her up.

I franticly run around to grab everything she needs and then I head out the door and to the elevator. While I'm on the elevator I hear my phone ring. I don't look at the caller I.D and just answer

"Look I can't talk right now. Qui-"

"_Santana you do realize that you left me in the apartment right?"_ I hear…

"Quinn? Oh shit, sorry. I-"

"_Baby its okay but I need you to relax okay? Just get a cab and I'll be down in a few minutes."_

"Yeah okay." I say and hang up.

Seriously? How the hell did I leave her? I'm horrible. I'm going to be a horrible mother. What if one day I'm in a rush and forget the twins somewhere? I never told Quinn how nervous I am about being a mother. I just don't want to do a bad job. Like what if I drop them or feed them the wrong thing. What if they get sick and I don't know what to do. I don't even know how to change a diaper for Christ's sake!

And this whole not knowing whose kids they are is just making me more nervous. No matter what to me they will always be my children but…I know I'll be devastated if they aren't biologically mine. Quinn and I just got together and if the twins are mine we can be a family. But if they aren't…we will still be a family but I can only take so much of that fucking hobbit and I know if the twins are hers I'll have to see her a lot and then I'll go to jail for murder. So there just isn't a good outcome with that situation.

Once I get off the elevator I rush outside to get a cab. Thankfully one stops immediately. I put her bags in the trunk and wait for Quinn. I get out to help her into the car and then we leave for the hospital. I text the hobbit and a few other people to let them know what's going on and then I check on Quinn.

"You okay baby?" I ask, rubbing her knee

"I'm fine. The contractions haven't started yet so I'm okay." She says giving my hand a reassuring squeeze and giving me a small smile.

"Are you okay?" she asks me

"Yeah I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well…you seem stressed and you're obviously nervous."

"Yeah well…"

"Well what?" she asks and I sigh

"I…I don't know. I'm just really…scared." I say softly while looking down. She lifts my head and looks me in my eyes

"Is it because…you know. We don't know?" she asks

"No, it's not that. Whatever the outcome I'll always be here and the twins will always be mine in my heart. I'm just nervous…what if I'm a horrible mother?" I say softly.

"What? Santana you won't be a horrible mother. Parents aren't perfect. Neither of us has any real experience with this so we have to learn as we go. We can do this alright. It'll be okay." She says cupping my cheek and kisses me. I smile and nod

"Okay. We can do this." I say and intertwine our fingers and place them down on the seat between us. I stare out of the window until we get to the hospital and Tina comes out with a wheel chair.

Soon after we arrived Quinn was placed in her room and now we're just waiting for her to be fully dilated.

"Did anyone call Rachel?" Quinn asks from her bed.

"I sent her a text while we were in the cab." I say from my seat next to her bed.

We've been here almost an hour I think. Quinn is pretty calm because she decided to get an epidural after she was 4 centimeters dilated. The doctor just checked and she's 6 and a half centimeters dilated now.

"She just sent me a text." Britt says from her chair

"She said she had to pick Natalie up but they're on their way now." she says and Quinn and I nod. I grab Quinn's hand and she interlocks our fingers. I bring her hand up and I kiss her knuckles.

"Okay so I brought you some more ice chips and pillows." Tina says coming in and handing Quinn a cup and gesturing for Quinn to sit up while she puts more pillows behind her.

"Thanks Tina."

"Its what they pay me for." She says shrugging

"So how many centimeters are we?" she asks

"6 and a half." I answer and she nods

"So wheres-"

"I'm so sorry I'm late." Rachel says coming in. she walks over to the other side of Quinn and gives her a hug.

"I had to pick up Natalie and traffic is horrible and Natalie didn't want to take the subway so-

"We get it hobbit! Now stop rambling." I say annoyed.

"Sorry. Hi everyone. So what's going on? All Santana said was that it was time and I hadn't asked Brittany anything."

"Quinn's water broke. We came here and now we're just waiting for her to be fully dilated." I tell her and she nods

"Santana… can I talk to you…in private?" she says and nods toward the door.

"What the fu-"

"Santana!" Quinn says in a chiding tone. I look at her and she starts to rub soothing circles over my hand with the pad of her thumb.

"Watch your language. And just hear her out okay?" she says low enough that only I could hear.

"Fine." I say with a huff and stand to kiss Quinn and leave the room.

"Okay hobbit. Talk." I say once we're both in the hallway

"Santana I-I'm incredibly sorry for the things I said to you. My behavior was completely absurd and unforgivable. I was completely wrong in my actions and I sincerely apologize."

"Look Berry…it's cool alright. To be honest you handled that situation better than I would have because if I were you, I would have killed me. Like seriously, if the situation was reversed, I would have tied each of your limbs to four different taxis going in four different directions and recorded them tearing you apart for laughs in the future." I say and I smirk at the audible gulp I hear

"Well…that is…disturbing." She says and I shrug

"So maybe this could be a new beginning for us. If you're willing, I would like to start over." She says and then out stretches her hand.

I just look at her for a while and back at the hand in front of me. As soon as I see she's about to lower her hand I take it

"Don't make me regret this Berry." I say and shake her hand. She smiles and says

"Believe me you won't Santana."

We both walk back into the room and Quinn smiles at us and Tina says

"I can't believe Rachel is still alive." I chuckle and say

"Believe me, she can't either." Rachel shakes her head and walks over to Britt and Tina to talk. I walk over to Quinn and brush a strand of hair behind her ear

"So what did you two talk about?" she asks and I kiss her forehead

"Nothing much. She just apologized."

"And you accepted it?" she says and I nod

"When did you become so forgiving?"

"When I realized I don't really have a reason to dislike her anymore. I have you now so…why not?" I say and she smiles and leans up to kiss me. When we break apart she whispers

"I love you." Against my lips and I smile and say

"I love you too."

"Alright Ms. Fabray I think we can check again to see how dilated you are." Says the doctor.

When the hell did she get in here? The doctor moves Quinn's legs and she quickly checks her.

"Looks like you're fully dilated. So are you ready to go?" she asks and Quinn nods and says

"Okay. I'm ready." The doctor smiles at her and tells Tina to get another Nurse so they can take Quinn to the delivery room.

Then the doctor hands me a bag and tells me to put on the things in it if I'm going to be in the delivery room. Because this doctor knows our situation she asks Rachel if she want to come and she looks unsure as to how to answer.

"Quinn…I…is it okay?"

"Of course it is Rachel. But only if you want to." Say Quinn from her bed, that is now in the hall.

"Yeah hobbit, you shouldn't miss this." I say and she nods and takes the clothes from the doctor

After Rachel and I put on our stuff we head down to the delivery room. I take to one side of Quinn and Rachel is on the other. She grabs both of our hands as the doctor gets ready to deliver the babies.

"Okay Ms. Fabray, whenever you're ready I need you to take a deep breath and push." The doctor says and she nods and takes a deep breath and pushes. She does this three times before the doctor says

"They baby's crowning. You're doing a wonderful job. Just give me one more push."

Quinn squeezes my hand hard and pushes. Then I hear the beautiful sound of a baby's cry

"It's a girl." The doctor announces and holds her up. She gestures for me to come towards her and a nurse gives me a smile and a pair of scissors. Then she moves to grab a part of the umbilical cord and holds it out for me to cut. It took me a few tries to cut because of the tears in my eyes and the shakiness of my hand.

Once they clean her up a bit, they hand her to me and I can't help the tears that fall from my eyes when I see her for the first time. She is so beautiful. She looks just like Quinn. Her eyes are still closed and she has a head full of blonde hair but it's a shade darker than Quinn's and I can already tell she'll have Quinn's lips.

I move the pink blanket from her face and give her a watery smile

"Hola mija…" I rub my thumb along her forehead and she smiles.

"So beautiful." I whisper and kiss her forehead.

I walk to back to let Quinn see her but she couldn't hold her. The entire time I spent admiring my daughter; Quinn had been trying to deliver our second child.

"Almost there, Just a few more pushes." The doctor says. I hand the baby to Rachel and take Quinn's hand as she continues to push.

"It's a boy." The doctor says and calls me again to cut the umbilical cord.

"Rachel." I say and she looks up at me from the baby. I nod towards the doctor and she shakes her head.

"You do it." She says and I nod and go cut the umbilical cord.

I have the same reaction as to when I saw my daughter when Tina hands me my son wrapped in a blue blanket. His eyes are still closed too and he has a head full of brunette hair but its hard to tell who he looks like. He doesn't have much color so I can't tell if he's mine or not. But he does seem to be wearing a scowl that seems all too familiar.

"Hola mijo…I'm so glad you and your sister are finally here." I say and kiss his head

"I love you both so much." I move to touch his hand and he grabs my finger, causing me to smile and more tears to fall. God! When did I become so emotional?

I look up at Quinn and she's holding our daughter and is having the same reaction I did. I smile and walk over to her.

"Meet your son mama." I say and hold him near her so she can see him

"They're beautiful Quinn." Rachel says and she softly runs her hand through my son's hair

"What are you two going to name them?" she asks and Quinn and I look at each other

"I want to name her Carla Alejandra." I say

"Why Carla?" Quinn asks

"Because she reminds me of my aunt Carla. She was the nicest, sweetest person I ever met and she always had a smile on her face. Even on her death bed she had a smile and when this little angel was born the first thing she did was smile at me." I say and Quinn and Rachel nod

"I like Carla." Quinn says looking down at the baby.

"Do you like Carla sweetie?" she says to the baby and she smiles again

"I think that's a yes." Quinn says giggling and playing with Carla. Then Carla finally opens her eyes and she has big beautiful hazel eyes just like Quinn.

"She is so beautiful. Just like her mother." I say and kiss Quinn's forehead

"I'm going to go tell everyone it's a boy and a girl." Rachel says inches back and heading towards the door.

"Wait Rachel…maybe you could help us name him. Quinn and I still need some help with that." I say and Quinn nods.

Rachel walks back t us and smiles

"Okay…Carson." She says

"I like that. It's unique." Quinn says and I nod

"So Carson…" I trail off

"Antonio. I always liked that name." Quinn says and I nod

"Carson Antonio. I like it." I say

"Great. So I should probably go tell the others now." Rachel says

"Thanks Rachel." I say and she nods and leaves.

"So…we never talked about last names." I say

"I want it to be Fabray Lopez. I've thought about it and I like that option better." she says

"Okay."

* * *

><p>After that the day went by fast. People in and out to see the babies and bring gifts. We even Skyped with Quinn's parents. They couldn't make it because some work thing. I told my parents about the situation and even though I did say there was a chance they aren't mine, my mother is still as excited as ever.<p>

When everything settled down the only people left were me, Tina, Britt and Rachel. We're all in Quinn's room and the babies are in the nursery. The doctor comes in with a smile and says

"Hey, how are you feeling Ms. Fabray?"

"I'm fine." She says and the doctor moves to check her I.V's

"Good. If you need any pain medication just let me or Tina know okay?" she says and Quinn nods.

"Okay. We are ready to test you two so if you would come with me we can get this done." The doctor says to Rachel and I. I kiss Quinn and we both follow the doctor.

She drew blood from the both of us and said we should have the results soon.

When visiting hours were over it was just Quinn and I left with the twins. I'm sitting in a chair with Carla and Quinn is in her bed with Carson.

"So you do know you lost the bet right?" she says after I while

"How did I lose the bet?"

"Because I'm holding our SON."

"And I'm holding our DAUGHTER so technically…no body won."

"But…I-"

"Quinn I will still take you shopping okay." I say

"Okay. Good."

* * *

><p>The next day Britt came to the hospital bright and early with breakfast. Since Quinn and the twins were still sleep we went to the cafeteria with Tina to eat.<p>

"So when do you get the results?" Britt asks around a mouth full of pancake

"I don't know. The doctor just said soon." I say

"Oh. You know they're both totally yours right?"

"What makes you think that?" I ask

"Because Carla may look like Quinn but she has your nose. And Carson is a mini boy you. He looks mad for no reason and both of their complexion looks like a mixture of yours and Quinn's. Rachel isn't dark enough for them to have that complexion and Carson has your eyes." She says and then takes another bite

"She's right you know." Tina says from my side

"Carson is not one to be played with. I heard he pissed on three nurses. And every time they tried to feed him he'd try to bite them. What kind of infant does that? He doesn't even have teeth!" she says and I almost spit my orange juice out from laughing

"He…he did what?" I say, still trying to catch my breath from laughing so hard.

"Yeah and wouldn't let them put his clothes on. Kicked one nurse in the face and threw a bottle at her head."

"Gosh San. I don't think you can deny that's your son."

"Yeah, well what do you expect when the devil reproduces?" Tina says.

All the while I can't stop laughing. When my laughter finally does die down I say

"Hey say what you want about me but don't say shit about my son. He's just entertaining himself by fucking with you idiots." I say and Tina shakes her head

"You two really have an angel and a demon." She says and we all laugh

"Look I gotta go you two, but I'll check on those results for you Santana." Tina says standing up and I nod

* * *

><p>Britt and I finish up with breakfast we head back up to Quinn's room. She's holding Carla while Carson is still asleep.<p>

"How are my beautiful ladies this morning?" I say walking towards them and kissing both of them on the forehead and run my hand through Carson's hair.

"Good morning. Hey Britt."

"Hey Quinn. Hey Carla." Britt says coming over to kiss Carla's head and hug Quinn. Britt starts to play with Carla and then takes her and goes to sit down.

"Britt will be a great mother one day." I say while I watch Britt with my daughter.

"Yeah she will. So where were you two?"

"Oh, at the cafeteria with Tina. Britt came by super early with breakfast. You want me to go heat yours up?"

"No I'm not hungry yet." She says and I nod my head

"Have you heard the horror stories about our son?" I say and Quinn furrows her eyebrows at me

"Yeah apparently he pissed on a few nurses, kicked one. Hit another with a bottle and tried to bite someone else." I say and Quinn starts laughing

"I guess he really is your child." She says in between laughs

"Whatever. He needed something to occupy his time. And messing with people is the best way to do it. Isn't that right mijo?" I say and lean down to his bed to kiss his forehead

"Yeah I'm sure that's a legitimate reason to pee on people." Quinn says shaking her head.

"Did you find anything out about the results?" she asks

"Nope. Tina said she'd look into it for us." I say and she nods

We spent the rest of the day just relaxing until around 4:30 when Tina cam in with a paper.

"What is this?" I ask as she hands me the papers.

"Just read the papers…out loud." She says. I roll my eyes and start to read the paper

"The probability of Ms. Santana Lopez being the biological parent of Carson Antonio Fabray-Lopez and Carla Alejandra Fabray-Lopez is…"

**Quinn's P.O.V**

After started reading I started to get nervous. Then she gets to the end and stops and that only puts me more on edge. She's standing there wide eyed with her mouth agape.

"Santana. Sweetie what is it?" I say as calmly as possible. I see the tears flooding her eyes and I'm starting to panic

"San…" Britt says

"Santana, baby what does it say?"

"I-I -I. It says…they're…they're mine. They're 99.99% mine." She says and I feel my eyes go wide

She comes and hugs me tightly and I feel her tears falling on my shoulder. I soon feel my own tears slipping from my eyes and I hug her even tighter.

We told Rachel the news and she was sad but handled it well. We went home a few days later and to be honest the first two weeks with the twins was hard. They kept us up all night and Carson wouldn't stop crying. But we eventually developed a system.

We learned that me singing to Carson would always calm him down without a fault and Carla would only cry when she needed food or Santana. We started to work together as a team and every day got easier. And now three months later we're one happy family.

Sometimes I wonder why I just didn't have the guts to tell Santana I loved her. When I really think about it the sighs were there. But even though it may have been a struggle to get here…I wouldn't change anything.

I finally got the girl of my dreams and two beautiful children. What could be better than this?

**A/N: So i hope that was a good ending. I had a hard time with the names so if they suck, sorry. I had so much fun writing this and i want to thank everyone for your reviews, favs, alerts and sticking with me through this story. I really appreciate it. You guys are awesome and I'm sad to be done with this. I may write another Quinntana story but who knows. So thanks for reading and i hope everyone enjoyed the story :) Tell me how you guys liked the ending!**


	16. Chapter 16: Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot and a few characters. if i did own glee Naya Rivera would be half naked all the time ;) ****

****A/N: So heres the epilogue guys. i hope you like it also **I just wanted to say I have been thinking of a sequel, if anyone wants to see that but that is still in the works. ******

**But in the meantime I've decided I may write some one shots set in this story and if you guys have any ideas or want to see a certain one-shot than leave it in a review or PM me, and I'll do any rating so feel free to suggest anything ;) lol**

**Quinn's P.O.V**

"Mama! Mama! Mama!" I hear Carla calling and then she runs right into me.

"What's the matter baby?" I say. I pick her up and notice she's crying and Carla never cries. I wipe her tears and she says

"Tony chasin me wit spider…" she says wiping her eyes and still crying softly.

Since the twins started talking, we started to call them Tony and Alex because they would call each other their own name. I guess their names sound too much a like for three year olds to say.

"Carson Antonio Fabray-Lopez!" I yell

"Yes, mama." Tony says coming in the room. His head is down and he has his hands behind his back.

"Why are you chasing Alex with a spider?" I say and he shrugs

"D'know. It was funny." He says still looking down

"Look at your sister. You made her cry. Now is it still funny?" I say and he shakes his head

"Now is there something you would like to say to your sister?"

"I sorry." He says and I put Alex down so he can hug her

"It okay." She says and he kisses her cheek.

"Okay, so what is this spider anyway Carson?" I ask and he slowly moves his hand from behind his back and shows me a few pieces of black yarn. I sigh and say

"Okay. You two go play and no more scaring your sister okay?" I say and he nod and they leave the room

"Hey Quinn." I hear from behind me. I turn around and see Rachel and her daughter Samantha.

"Hey Rach, hey Sam. How's it going?" I say kneeling down to hug Sam

"Hi Quinn, Tana said are you ready?" Sam tells me

"Yes I'm ready Sam." I tell her and she smiles and runs back to Natalie who was standing in the door.

"Hey Natalie." I say standing up and she says

"Hi Quinn. You look very beautiful." She says while unconsciously rubbing her baby bump

"Thank you." I say and she smiles and nods at me then walks off.

"She's right. You look absolutely stunning Quinn." Rachel says

"Thank you." I say and then Rachel comes to hug me.

"I'm so happy for you Quinn." She says hugging me tight

"Thanks." I say and we break apart. I walk over to the corner of the room and admire my dress in the mirror.

"You ready for this Quinn?" she asks and I nod

"I've been ready for this since the day she told me she loved me." I say with a smile on my face and move to fix a few strands of hair that fell out of my bun.

"I'm actually pretty shocked you guys didn't do this sooner. You two really are perfect for each other."

"Yeah well Santana did say she's been trying to do this for a while but then we got pregnant with Andrea so she put it off." I say and Rachel nods.

"You two better slow down or you'll end up with a football team." Rachel jokes

"You and Natalie are only one behind. You still have time to catch up." I say and we both chuckle. Rachel moves to take a seat on the couch and I move to sit next to her

"Its crazy how so much can change in so little time." She says

"Yeah. Who would have known that you would be married and on your second kid?" I say and she nods

"And who would have known that you would have three kids and about become Mrs. Fabray-Lopez."

"I guess things really changed for the better." I say and she nods

"Hey Quinn, we're about to start." Britt says from the doorway.

"Thanks Britt." I say and she nods and leaves

**Santana's P.O.V **

**Ten minutes ago**

"Britt I can't do it. I can't do this!" I say nervously pacing the room

"What? San calm down. You can definitely do this. You guys have been together three years and you have three kids. It's like you've been married. It'll be okay. You wanna kiss Drea? That always calms you down." Britt says walking over to me with Andrea

"Mami." She says holding her arms out from her spot in Britt's arms.

My beautiful baby girl. She is the mixture of Quinn and I and even the twins. She has my complexion and long dark hair with hazel eyes. She can be as sweet and gentle as Carla but still as fiery and devious as Carson. She's only two but she can manipulate anyone and has everyone wrapped around her little finger

"Yes Mija." I say, taking her from Britt. She grabs my nose and says

" 'ove you." I chuckle and say

"I Love you more." Emphasizing the L. for some reason she won't say L's at all.

"No. 'ove you more mami." She says and I shake my head. I kiss her nose and then surprise attack her and tickle her stomach

"Ah! Mami No! No!" she says while giggling and squirming in my arms. I chuckle at her and say

"Say it." I say

"Kay, you 'ove me more!" she squeals and I laugh and stop tickling her. She hugs me and Britt was right, she completely calmed me. I sit on the couch and play with Drea some more.

It's not like I don't want to spend the rest of my life with Quinn because I do or I wouldn't have proposed. I have never been more nervous than I was that day

**~Flashback~**

"Hey beautiful." I say as Quinn walks in the door.

Quinn finally started her law firm and is quickly becoming the best in the state. I'm so proud of her. She's only been on her own for a year and a half and is highly regarded lawyer now.

"Hey baby." She says walking over to kiss me

"How was your day?" she asks me

"Pretty good but it got a lot better the second you walked in the door." I say and she kisses me

"That's sweet. Where are the kids?" she asks me.

"In Carla's room." I say and she moves towards the room and I follow

"Hey my babies. Mama's ho-"she stops mid sentence when she gets to the door way and notices the way the room is set up and the kids.

The floor is covered in rose petals and the door way set up to look like an altar. Carla is wearing a white dress with pink flowers. Her hair is down with a ribbon tied at the top and a bouquet of white roses.

Carson is wearing a black tuxedo with a black tie and is holding his hands behind his back. Andrea is wearing a dress almost identical to Carla's but her flowers are purple with white baby doll shoes.

"Santana, what-"

"Mama." Carson says. Quinn looks at him and he and Carla walk towards her. Once they reach her Carson moves his hand from behind his back and hands Quinn a candy ring

"Carson, what is-"

"Mama be quiet." Carla says and I have to hold back a laugh when I see the look on Quinn's face.

"Mama, will…" Carson starts

"Marry…" Carla says

"Mami!" Andrea shouts and claps her hands. I quickly get down on one knee and Quinn turns around

"San…"

"Quinn…I love you. I can't say it enough and honestly words can't describe the way I feel about you. I waited so long for this. We have a life together with three beautiful children and I could never imagine my life without you." I take her hand and I can feel her shaking. She's crying and I can tell she is really trying to keep her emotions at bay.

"I wanted to do this a lot sooner but we got pregnant with Andrea and I put it off. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And I hope you feel the same…" I say and then I reach in my pocket for the box.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray, will you do me the honor of spending the rest of your life with me, as my wife?"

She doesn't say anything and I start getting even more nervous but she slowly starts to nod her head. I stand up and she looks into my eyes and says

"Yes." Then she pulls me into a hug and kisses me.

"Yay!" Drea shouts and giggles and claps

**~End Flashback~**

That was a year ago. It took a while to finally plan everything because it s a little hard trying to plan a wedding with three kids.

"San you okay now?" I hear Britt say

"Yeah B, thanks. This is so surreal you know. So much has happened."

"Yeah. Everyone's life has changed. You have three kids, Tina is pregnant with her second kid, and Blaine and Kurt are looking into adoption…" she says sitting down next me and Drea

"You're pregnant." I say and Britt smiles and runs her hand over her bump.

"Yeah…you started a baby epidemic."

"How did I start a baby epidemic?"

"Because you got Quinn pregnant and Rachel got Natalie pregnant and then everyone just wanted babies."

"But my kids are awesome and no one's will be as awesome…except yours because that'll be my god child." I say and Britt shakes her head with a smile

"Alright its show time ladies." Kurt says from the door.

Britt and I stand and I hand her Andrea. I guess this is it. The beginning of the rest of our lives. I take one last look at my dress and walk out to marry the love of my life.

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed that. Please review and tell me if you liked it because I'm not so confident on the way I ended this and I may do it over. **

**I have a question for you guys. I have two ideas for the next one shot. It will be Andrea's third birthday or Santana getting hurt and Quinn playing doctor ;) so let me know which one you guys would like to see in your review. **

**So until next time...see ya guys :)**


End file.
